Isn't it Ironic
by ADDIrocks
Summary: Once again an Addison story, it also takes place after the season 2 final.
1. Chapter 1

**Since Addison is my favorite character this story popped into my head while I was having some slight writer's block on my other story. This takes place after Season 2 final.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or having anything to do with the characters or GA**

**Isn't it Ironic **

Derek sat on the bench leaning his elbows on his knees with his head in his hands, his fingers running through the curls in his hair. "Take your juju." Derek was startled to hear his soon to be ex-wife behind him.

He raised his head up and turn toward her. "You heard?" he said grimly, she nodded looking into his pained eyes.

"I'm sorry." She gave him a sympathetic smile, "it never gets easy, does it."

He reached out and took the hot chocolate from her, took a drink and gave her a weak smile. "Thanks, I really needed that," he sighed. He was going to miss having her around. She had managed to convince Richard to allow her to break her contract. She would be heading back to New York once the new neonatal attending arrived. He looked up at her again and could see something else was on her mind. "Okay spit it out," he gave her a sad smile.

She closed her eyes and sighed slightly shaking her head a red lock fell before her face and she quickly brushed it away. "I really don't want to bring this up, but I have the papers." She shrugged dislodging the lock of hair again she pushed it back behind her ear again. "I was bringing them for you to sign when I heard the news." A half smile appeared on her face. "Look I can just leave them with you, and you know, you sign them whenever you are ready."

He shook his head and reached out for the envelope. "Do you have a pen?" She nodded and looked in her purse and pulled out a pen, then handed it to him. He carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the papers then read over them. Finally looking at the bottom of the page he saw her very recognizable signature there Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. He stared at the signature and swallowed hard then signed his name next to hers, Dr. Derek James Shepherd. He looked down at the signatures and pursed his lips he could feel the back of his eyes burn. She was being amazing through all this, after that night, the prom, god I was an idiot he thought. But the next morning she simply told him _that's enough _and asked him for a divorce. She didn't scream or shout or cry, she just told him she had enough and had to move on. She wished Meredith and him well.

He slid the signed papers back into the envelope and handed them back to her with a grim nod and she quietly said, "thank you." She placed the envelope in her purse. "I'll have my attorney file these in the morning." She turned to leave then hesitated at the door, "just promise me you will be happy now." A half smile appeared on her face, and her blue-green eyes started to shine. "That's all I really want," she said with a short nod and she walked out the door.

Derek sat there unmoving watching the door that she had exited, he was torn. On one hand he was happy because Meredith and he could finally be together but he had never wanted to hurt Addison, she was still an important part of his life. He looked down at the hot chocolate in his hand, rose from the bench and drank the remaining hot liquid, then crumpled the cup and threw it in the trash can. He needed to go find Meredith and let her know it was finally over between Addison and himself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addison straightened her shoulders and stood tall she didn't want people around the hospital to see how this was truly affecting her. She couldn't wait for the new attending to arrive so she could get the hell out of here, away from the stares and the whispering behind her back. It was common knowledge around the hospital what transpired the previous week at the prom. All she could do now was try her best to ignore the looks and whispers.

Addison walked up to the nurse's station in the ER and set her purse on the counter. There was a patient Dr. Karev had asked her to consult on. She was taking the rest of the day off, but she still could make time for the consult. She smiled at the petite blonde nurse behind the desk. The nurse looked up at the statuesque redhead and gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "good morning Dr. Shepherd is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes Betty," she said with a smile, it was forced. Betty wasn't fooled she was sure no one was. "Dr. Karev asked me for a consult on Mrs. Rose, could I please have her chart?"

The young nurse handed her the chart. Addison took the chart from her, she tried to keep all emotion out of her face, but she knew exactly what the nurse had been thinking. She didn't want their pity. She pursed her lips and read over the chart.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jack Morgan's world had come to an end. He had lost the one thing that had mattered most in his world. His beloved wife was gone and it was _his_ fault, _he_ had told his wife she had time, that she could put off the operation but _he_ was wrong and he was going to make _him_ pay for it. Doctors are supposed know these things. Why did he let her wait, instead he should have insisted that she immediately have the operation. Sure he tried to tell him that the waiting didn't matter. He told him that if she had the operation two weeks ago, it would have ended the same way. He said I should be _thankful_ that I had an extra two weeks with my wife. The moment he said that, Jack knew what he had to do. Dr. Derek Shepherd was going to pay for this, a small smile played across his face as he thought about how he would make the good doctor pay.

Jack's thoughts where interrupted by the nurse's greeting, "good morning Dr. Shepherd is there something I can help you with?" He narrowed his eyes and his head snapped up, but it wasn't him it was a woman. She was a tall redhead. He studied her, the way she dressed, she definitely had style. The nurse had called her doctor as well, so she was most likely a smart woman, too.

A nurse was hurrying past him and he stopped her, "excuse me, is the doctor at the desk any relation to Dr. Derek Shepherd?"

The nurse looked over to the desk and nodded, "that is Dr. Shepherd's wife."

"Thank you," he said politely. A smile played on his lips as he thought about how he would make Shepherd suffer. He was going to make his world crash down around him the same way his had. He slowly rose from his seat and made his way over to the stylish Dr. Shepherd. Shepherd was a lucky man, he was married to a beautiful woman and he was going to make Dr. Shepherd regret this day for the rest of his life. He stood next to the Mrs. Dr. Shepherd. "Excuse me, Dr. Shepherd?"

She turned to face him and he reached into his coat pocket and slowly pulled out a gun then pointed it directly at her. The smile on her face quickly disappeared. He could see the panic in her blue-green eyes. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest and pointed the gun to her head. "Back away from the phone," he said to the petite blonde nurse. It didn't take long for the people surrounding them to become aware something was wrong. He back away from the desk dragging the woman along with him, she came willingly. People started gathering around them and he shouted, "get Dr. Derek Shepherd now!" He rested the gun against the woman's temple and whispered in her ear, "I am going to make him pay."

Addison was confused the man was clearly crazy why would he pull a gun on her, she knew it was intentional. She knew it because he called her by name. When he whispered in her ear that he was going to make him pay her mind started to race and she whispered back, "who?"

More people gathered around them, she looked about at the faces all familiar to her and they were all struck with fear. Derek came running up and froze immediately when he saw her with the crazed gunman. Meredith pulled up short of Derek. "You're husband, he took the love of my life and now I am going to take his," he growled in her ear.

The love of his life? She could not believe what she was hearing. She tried to stop it but it was of no use she started to laugh, it was uncontrollable she really couldn't help herself it was just so ironic. This man was grieving the death of his wife and his hurt was so deep he wanted to make the doctor who he thought was responsible to suffer in the same way, she continued to laugh.

She could see the shock on everyone's face they probably thought she was as crazy as he was. The laughing made the man snap and he shook her, turned her to face him and then slapped her across the face. She could taste the blood inside her mouth that made her stop laughing. She looked deep into his eyes and said, "I'm really sorry about your loss Mr. Morgan but you picked the wrong woman." Yes she knew who this man was now, he was the husband of the patient Derek had lost on the table that morning. She gave him a weak smile "the only thing Derek will feel about my death is guilt," she said gently.

His eyes narrowed he didn't understand her statement. "He's your husband he is going to feel a hell of a lot more then guilt." They remained facing each other the gun pointed at her head again.

They all stood helplessly by while Jack Morgan held the gun to Addison's head. Miranda held Richard by the shoulder, she knew the man wanted to rescue her but the man holding Addison at gunpoint was crazy, any sudden movement and the unthinkable could happen. George, Alex and Callie stood off to one side. George watched Alex, he noticed him forming a fist at his side he whispered to him, "Don't do anything stupid man." Alex's eyes narrowed as he stared at the two before them. Cristina and Preston stood off to the other side. Cristina could see by Preston's set jaw that he wanted to do something but was feeling helpless. Derek stood motionless in the middle of the group he just looked on at the events unfolding before him feeling powerless to do a thing. Meredith slowly backed up, standing on the outskirts of the crowd, wishing she could be swallowed up by the earth.

They all watched on as the events started to unfold in front of them. "No," Addison shook her head her red hair swinging from side to side. "I'm sorry he won't, we signed our divorce papers today. If anything you'd be doing him a favor," she grinned at him.

His grip on her tightened and he hissed, "I don't believe you; you are only saying that so I will let you go."

She shrugged at him, she was amazed at how calm she had become. "You can choose not to believe me but I have the signed papers, they are in my purse," she nodded over to the nurse's station where her purse still sat on the counter.

His gaze followed hers looking at the purse, he then looked straight at George and yelled at him, "Bring me that purse now!" George slowly walked over to the station picked up her purse and carried it over to the gunman. "Now open it," he snapped. George did as asked and saw the large envelope. He reached in and took the envelope out and held it up to the gunman. "Open it," he shouted. George slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the papers he looked them over, they were exactly what Addison had said they were. He saw both signatures at the bottom of the page, the sadness showed in his eyes as he held them up for the gunman to see.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he took in what the papers meant he looked back at Addison her left hand to her chest that was when he noticed it. Her ring finger had a quarter inch white band of skin shining in contrast to the tan of her hand, you could tell she had only recently removed a ring that had mostly likely been there for a very long time. His gaze moved to her face and he looked her in the eye, he saw the flash of hurt cross her eyes but she quickly covered it. She stared back at him trying to keep a neutral look in her eyes. She could see he still had no intention in letting her go.

"He has someone else doesn't he?" he said quietly. She gave him a short nod. "Who?" he shouted. Addison stiffened. "Tell me who she is now," he shouted again and then pointed the gun to her temple again. She slowly shook her head. "Tell me who she is and I will let you live," he demanded.

Meredith had drifted over to where Cristina and Preston stood she looked on in terror and shrank back. She knew she was going to be next. Addison stood up straighter held her head high and looked directly into Jack's eye and firmly said, "No." He cocked the gun but she continued to stare him down.

She could see the indecision in his eyes so she took a chance, she knew this man had cared deeply for his wife and was devastated. "Mr. Morgan we both know your wife wouldn't want you to do this." She looked pleadingly in his eyes, she could see the emotion in his eyes when she mentioned his wife, so she continued.

The bystanders watched on helplessly, most of them couldn't believe she didn't give Meredith up to the crazed gunman but Derek wasn't surprised. She now leaned into the gunman and started to whisper something in his ear. The gun was still pressed against her head and the emotion played over his face as she continued to talk to him. No one had a clue what she was telling him, but whatever she had said it worked. The next thing they knew he was handing her the gun. Then he buried his face into her chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He started to sob and she wrapped her arms around him and comforted him. The police slowly moved in and pulled him from her. One officer removed the gun from her hand while two others put him in cuffs and read him his rights, then escorted him out of the hospital.

Richard and Miranda reached Addison's side first and quickly escorted her to the nearest exam room. Richard stood outside the closed door while Miranda guided her to the exam table and helped her to sit on the table. Miranda looked into Addison's eyes and saw the façade starting to crack and she wrapped her arms around her friend allowing her to sob into her shoulder.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A female detective approached Richard and asked if she could speak with Dr. Shepherd. He softly knocked on the door. Miranda opened the door and she looked over at the detective and asked her to give them five more minutes. After the allotted time passed Richard allowed her to enter the room. She held out her hand to shake Addison's hand and introduced herself. "Dr. Shepherd I'm Detective Beckett Sanders I have a few questions for you, if you feel up to it," she said with a smile while shaking her hand firmly. She watched the statuesque redhead. She could tell the five minute wait time was used to get the woman before her back in control of her emotions. She noticed the way she looked her over, she knew she was evaluating her. She smiled at the other woman.

Addison shook the detective's hand, the woman was of average height with shoulder length brunette wavy hair, large hazel eyes and full lips, and she had curves that definitely knew how to accentuate. She stood before her dressed in a dark blue Stella McCartney pinstriped suit with a tight raspberry pink scoop necked t-shirt and four inch Jimmy Choos. That made her smile she wondered how she could run the bad guy down in those. Her badge hung around her neck on a chain and her gun was secured at her side. After giving her the once over she immediately said, "I will not press charges." Miranda tried to protest but she raised her hand and stopped her. "I will not press charges. The man just lost his wife. He will easily be able to make a case for temporary insanity. He was not in control of his faculties and he can not be held responsible for his actions. I was not harmed and he needs medical attention, not jail," she said with a firm nod.

The detective smiled at the woman sitting before her and took in what she had said. She knew she was probably right a good attorney would be able to make a case for temporary insanity, especially if the victim refused to press charges. She looked on at the woman before her and shook her head in amazement. This was not the first time Beckett had stood by helplessly looking on during a hostage encounter. On countless other occasions she had seen people in that same type of situation and the turn of events more often then not turned out violent, someone usually ended up being shot. She smiled at her again. She desperately wanted to know what she had told the distraught man that made him come to his senses. "What did you tell him?" she asked curiously.

She bit her lower lip and glanced over at the detective. "Do I have to tell you?" she asked tentatively.

Beckett gave her a sympathetic smile and shook her head. "No there is no official need to tell anyone what you told him." Then she grinned, "I was just curious to know how you did it."

Addison grinned back at Beckett and her blue-green eyes lit up. "Then I would prefer not to say."

Beckett nodded back at her and said with a smile, "I understand."

Richard poked his head in the room and asked, "Are you about ready to come out Addison we have quite a crowd waiting for you."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I haven't really decided where I'm going with this story, the only thing I do know is what Addison told Jack.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A very short update!**

**III – part 2 **

**Five years Later **

Jack Morgan looked across the crowd to the bar, his eyes narrowed when he recognized the man at the bar. Sure his hair was peppered with gray hair now, but it was definitely him. He always wondered what happened with both Dr. Shepherds after his breakdown in the hospital. He watched him drain his drink and order another. He slowly rose and slowly wove his way across the room to the bar. He smiled down at the doctor and said, "good evening Dr. Shepherd."

Derek looked up at the man next to him, at first it didn't register who he was but then recognition sank in, his eyes narrowed. "Mr. Morgan," he said with a nod. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was just hoping your wife was going to meet you here so I could once again thank her," he said with a smile.

"Meredith is still at the hospital," he replied sharply.

Jack studied the man, so that answers one question. He did go through with the divorce. "I meant your first wife, Addison. I hope she is doing well these days, after all I owe her my life."

Derek's eyes narrowed again. "I haven't seen or spoken to Addison in over five years, since our divorce was finalized and she moved back to New York." He shrugged, "we never kept in touch."

Jack gave him a half smile and said, "That's too bad. I guess that's your loss, she is an amazing woman."

Derek shrugged again. "We both moved on, now if you will excuse me." Derek rose from his seat put some cash down on the bar and left.

Jack watched the retreating doctor and he had to laugh to himself, the man was a fool. She didn't lie to him, he never would find out, unless she chose to tell him, he very likely would never know.

Jack leaned back in his bar stool and thought back to that day more then five years ago. The day that changed his entire life, he was a fortunate man to have run into Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery- Shepherd. He smiled that he could still remember her full name. Her signature on the bottom of those papers will forever be burned into his mind.

_He stared at the woman he was holding hostage he was confused and had no clue what to do next. Why wouldn't she cooperate with him? She started speaking to him, "Mr. Morgan we both know your wife wouldn't want you to do this." She looked pleadingly in his eyes, his emotions started to overwhelm him. He saw a determination form on her face. He watched her lean close to him and she began to speak quietly, "I know what it is like to have your entire world torn apart." She smiled weakly at him, he knew the crowd who gathered around them could not hear her, only he could hear what she was saying. She spoke barely above a whisper, "I know because it happened to me but you can't allow your grief to destroy your life. If you truly loved your wife you will stop this right now because I'm pretty sure she would be ashamed of what you are doing right now." She paused searching my face trying to see if anything she was saying was registering with me but I steeled myself. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. She knew she wasn't getting through to me yet. "My life is not the only one that will end if you do this." She gazed steadily at him, he could see her pleading him to understand, but he guessed he missed what she was trying to convey. _

_He shook his head. "But I want his life to end too," he replied softly. _

_She slightly shook her head. "I wasn't talking about him." She closed her eyes and swallowed hard and continued, "You would not only end my life but that of my child's." He could see the emotions erupting in her eyes now. She desperately tried to rein them in. _

_His eyes widened in surprise, and then they narrowed his anger starting to build again. "Why should I allow him to have a child, when my wife is gone and I will never have a child with her?" he questioned her barely speaking above a controlled whisper. He could see the shock on her face. _

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then slowly exhaled as she tried once again to regain her composure. "Because I know him and he will most likely never know he is a father, the only way I will tell him is if he comes to find me." He could see the pleading in her eyes again. "So please spare my life and my child's life. I believe in my heart you are a good man who is only doing this because you are in pain, you are not a murderer," she said earnestly as she shook her head. He could see the compassion in her eyes. "Please end to this now, please give me the gun and allow my child a chance." _

_He stared at her and took in what she said. She was right he was not a murderer and Beth never would forgive him if he harmed this woman and her unborn child.She did nothing to deserve this. He slowly lowered the gun and put it in her hand.The tears started flowing he had no control over them. He reached out to her wrapping his arms around her burying his face in her chest and started to sob.He could feel her arms wrap around him. She gently patted his back and whispered in his ear, "I know you don't believe this right now but one day everything will be better."_

He contemplated Derek Shepherd for a moment from what he had observed of him before they talked. He looked like a very unhappy man. Jack only hoped that Addison faired better, he hoped to one day find out what became of her. He owed his second chance of a happy life to her. She was right, the day did come that everything was better. He was once again a happy man, he had met a wonderful woman and married her and they had two beautiful children. He owed it all to Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you enjoyed that, please let me know what you think. I have definately decided to continue on and know exactly what Addison, Derek and Meredith have been up to for the last five years grin>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a short update, I really was working on my other story, but this chapter popped in my head and I had to continue with this one.**

**III – Part 3**

Derek stormed out of the bar, the last thing he ever wanted to remember as _that_ day. He could still see the look on her face when she stood in front of the exam room watching Meredith and him embracing and kissing. When they broke free of their kiss that is when he saw it. It's funny because after the way he had treated her during her entire stay in Seattle, he never doubted for one second that she had still been in loved with him. That instant he saw all the feelings for him drain from her face, he knew she would file the papers and never look back. She would never give him a second thought.

He saw a look of disgust crossed her face. He knew it wasn't aimed toward him but at herself. She just stood there stunned for a moment not acknowledging the crowd around her. The detective came to her side and whispered something in her ear, she nodded. And the detective spoke up, "I'm sorry to break up the party but Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd must come down to the station with me." The detective guided Addison out by the arm. That was the last time he ever saw her. Since their divorce was a no fault one and they had already agreed on property settlement, she simply flew down to the islands and filed the divorce papers.

Less than five days after the incident a messenger delivered the finalized divorce papers to him. He had been ecstatic, he found Meredith and they celebrated. He smiled remembering how happy they were in the beginning. They both had two days off and flew down to Vegas and got married.

They had been happy the first two years. Meredith was happily working through her residency and he was running the neurology department. He wasn't prepared for her resentment when she became pregnant. He was thrilled at the prospect of being a father. He had always wanted to be a father, but Addison and he had put it off to build their careers and by the time they would have been ready, they had grown apart. He knew Meredith wanted children too but she was upset with the timing. She wanted to wait until she at least finished her residency or better yet wait until her fellowship was over. She did not want to be mommy tracked. She loved their daughter every bit as much as he did but it still put a strain on their relationship.

He guessed he couldn't really blame her reaction because he remembered he had reacted the same way, when Addison had thought she was pregnant during the beginning of their marriage. He freaked out because he didn't want parenthood to interfere with his internship. Of course Addison was thrilled at the prospect of being pregnant and their having a child. When it turned out to have been a false alarm, he was so relieved. She had been so disappointed but seeing his relief, she had made the decision to wait until after they had both finished their internships and residencies. Then it was put off again to finish their fellowships. By the time she thought Derek would be ready he was so engrossed in his work they barely saw one and other. The idea of having children just never came to be a realization.

Derek walked into his daughter's hospital room and smiled down at his little girl. He brushed the dark curls as she slept soundly. He sighed, he didn't know what he would do if he lost his little girl. She needed a bone marrow transplant and neither Meredith nor he was a match. It was unfathomable to him that with the large family he had that none of his sisters or their children were a match. Meredith and he even contacted her half sisters but they were not a match either.

He had wanted to try to have another child in hopes that it would be a match but Meredith told him that it was an insane idea. There was no guarantee that the child would be a match. She felt it was a horrible idea to have another child solely for the purpose to be used as a donor for its older sibling. So instead they put her on the list and hoped to find a match.

He heard someone enter the room. "I thought you went home," she said leaning in to give him a kiss and then wrinkled her nose. "I wish you wouldn't do that," she said with a frown.

"Do what?" she said gruffly.

"Visit our daughter after you've been drinking," she scolded.

"I had two drinks, I'm not drunk," he snapped back at her.

She took him by the arm and pulled him from the room. "She does not need to be woken up by our arguing Derek," she said with a raised voice after they exited the room.

"I still don't understand why you won't even consider trying to have another child Meredith," he looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Derek we have been over this before. I will not have another child just so it can be a donor, it would be unfair to that child." She shook her head disappointedly.

"That's not the only reason, I want another child" he pleaded with her "I know she would. . ."

Meredith's anger flared. "Don't you dare say it, don't you dare bring her into this Derek."

Derek gave her a pained look and turned and walked away. Of course she didn't want him to bring Addison up. She had always been a sore point in their relationship. Every time Meredith did something Derek didn't like or agree with he always would say Addison wouldn't be like that or Addison would do it, if I really wanted her to. There was more then one occasion Meredith had screamed at him to leave and go find his precious Addison.

The woman may be physically gone from their lives but her presence was always felt and overshadowing their relationship. Meredith had no doubt that Derek loved her but she also knew there was a part of his heart that would forever be locked away from her, a part that Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd would forever own.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Richard Webber sat back in his chair with his fingers steepled in front of him. He had the latest lab report in front of him. Ellie Shepherd was a very sick little girl. He knew this was a long shot but he had to call her. If there was any chance, even if it was a small one he had to call her. If there was any chance that she could help Ellie, Richard knew she would. Addison was not a petty woman. He picked up the phone and started to dial.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you enjoyed the update, please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I had totally meant to have this part of the last chapter, but it was time to leave work and something evil came over me and I decided to leave you all hanging. But the evilness has passed and I totally knew what was coming so here you go.**

**III – Part 4 **

Addison sat on a blanket in Central Park. It was a gorgeous early summer day. She watched on as her husband and two sons played. She smiled as Sully and the boys kicked the soccer ball back and forth. Sully would dribble the ball away with the little boys gleefully chasing him. Richie and A.J., which was short for Archer Jonathan, were four and half and three and half. Even though they had different fathers they still looked quite a bit alike although A.J. was almost as tall as Richie even with being a year younger. They both had dark curly hair. Richie had blue piercing eyes like his father's and A.J.'s were hazel just like his dad's; they both had her mouth and nose. Both boys were so easy going and loved being with one and other. They were constantly getting into mischief like any boy, but were still well behaved and for the most part did as they were told. She laughed as Sully stopped and allowed both boys to jump on him to tackle him; he went down easily with both boys sitting on his stomach.

Addison's attention was drawn away from her boys to the beginning stirrings next to her. She smiled down and reached over gently stroking the cheek of her three month old daughter, she was instantly settled back down to sleep. Madeline had inherited her mother's red hair, it was too early to tell what her eye color would be and Sully teased her saying Maddie had also inherited her mother's disposition. Her smiled brightened at that thought. Maddie's personality shone through from the moment she was born, she definitely like to let everyone know she was here and she was going to be a force to be reckoned with. Anyone who thinks babies are not born with their own distinctive personality either never had a child or only has one.

Addison's thoughts drifted back to Richard's phone call earlier that morning, he told her about Derek's daughter. She pursed her lips and she focused her attention on Richie, her son had no clue that Sully was not his father. She knew he was too young to understand, Sully and she had discussed a long time ago when and how they would approach the subject of Richie's father. She frowned, she was most likely going to have to tell him far soon then they ever planned on. Sometimes she wished she would never have to tell him. Richie adored Sully and Sully adored Richie. He never treated him any different from A.J. or Maddie. As far as they were both concerned Richie was his son. Blood never mattered. As soon as she finished her discussion with Richard she had a talked about the turn of events with Sully. They both agreed they had to let Richie be tested even though the chances of his being a match were small but on the off chance that he was a match, they both felt they really were left with no choice. Richard had promised to have Ellie's medical files faxed to her office. They would bring Richie in tomorrow for a blood test and compare the results.

Her gaze returned to her husband and she smiled again, she considered herself a very lucky woman. Once she had met Sully she finally understood about Derek and Meredith. Derek and her relationship was never easy and it took a longtime to develop. He had chased her down for months trying to get her to go out with him while they were interns. It definitely was not love at first sight. It took a while but he finally worn her down and she agreed to go out with him. She had truly thought he was the love of her life. She had been wrong, but she never regretted her time with Derek. Even the last year because if she never went to Seattle and tried to get her marriage back she would not have Richie in her life and having him was worth the pain of that year.

Her smile grew wider as she thought about how she met Sully. With Sully it was definitely love at first sight. He was most definitely the love of her life, her soul mate and her best friend. Surprisingly she had met him same the night that she had been held hostage at the hospital. They were married a week later, much to the horror of her mother. She grinned as she remembered her mother's reaction. She had screamed at her for an hour over the phone, and then she took the next available flight to New York.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I know its short, but you already had one other update today. I hope you enjoyed this update, please let me know what you think. And are you at all curious how Addison met Sully?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go I will now let you in on how Addie and Sully met.**

**III – Part 5**

Five Years Ago

Beckett surveyed the people around her and noticed the soon to be ex-husband of Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd in a long embrace with another woman, they started kissing as well. She was obviously the woman Mr. Morgan was really after. She glanced over at the woman by her side and noticed she was watching the encounter as well. She knew immediately that Addison needed to get out of the hospital. So she leaned over to her and whispered, "Do you want to get out of here?" The tall red head nodded at the smaller brunette and Beckett spoke up, "I'm sorry to break up the party but Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd must come down to the station with me." Beckett took hold of the red head's arm and guided her out of the hospital.

She led Addison to her car, which turned out to be a midnight blue Aston Martin V12 Vanquish S. She unlocked the doors, opened her door, removed her jacket, took off her badge and dropped it in her purse and then removed her sidearm and replaced it to a holster at her ankle. She stood by the door and looked over the top of the car at Addison and motioned her to get in. Addie cocked an eyebrow at the brunette standing on the other side of the car and said to her, "nice car." She smirked.

The detective turned to the red head and replied with a smile, "it was a birthday present from my father."

When they settled in the car Addison again turned to the woman she had just met and smiled. "Thanks I really appreciate you getting me out of there." She gave the brunette a half smile and asked, "You really don't have to take me down to the station do you?"

Beckett crinkled her eyes as she smiled at the woman sitting next to her, "no." She shook her head and gave her a small laugh, "I just figured the last place you wanted to be right now was in the hospital."

She smiled back at the detective. "You figured it right." She looked ahead and blew out a slow breath. "My car is on the other side of the parking lot, if you don't mind driving me over there."

Beckett leaned against her door and considered the woman next to her. "I mind," a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Because I think you need to get out and have a drink, I know I do," she said with a laugh. "I'm starved and I bet you are too."

Addison took a moment to consider the other woman's offer and decided, what the hell, she was hungry and she didn't want to go back to the hotel just yet and she certainly didn't want to talk to anyone at the hospital. "Okay sounds like a great idea."

Beckett nodded to the woman sitting next to her, put on a pair of aviator sun glasses and started up her car then pulled out of the parking lot. Addie gave the woman sitting next to her a sidelong glance and started studying the woman's attire again. It struck her funny how the woman dressed. It didn't seem practical for chasing down the bad guys. She smirked at the woman and shook her head.

That caught Beckett's attention. "What?" she said wrinkling her brow.

"It's just. . . I don't mean to be rude but how on earth do you chase down bad guys dressed like that?" She smirked at the brunette again. "Seriously how do you run in four inch heels? I think it's a skill that could come in handy to learn," she laughed.

Beckett smiled with amusement and she laughed then said, "I'll teach you how sometime." She grinned at the red head sitting next to her. "Actually I was just getting off duty when the call came in and I was getting ready to go out for the evening."

She cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "So I messed up your hot date for the evening?"

She laughed again, "Nope you are just being included in my plans for the evening."

Beckett's cell phone started to ring, she flipped it open and answered, "Hi daddy." Addie leaned against the car door as she listened to one side of the conversation. "Breakers in an hour," she laughed. "He wrote the note on the back of his own deposit slip?" she laughed again. "By the way I'm brining a friend along." She shook her head, "nope new friend." She rolled her eyes, "no daddy, I'll see you in an hour." She shook her head as she hung up the phone. She glanced over at Addie and noticed the amused look on her face. She shrugged and said with a smile, "see not interrupting a hot date, just dinner with my family."

Fifteen minutes later they were seated in a waterfront restaurant called The Breakers. Their server came and took their drink orders. Addison ordered a sparkling water with a lime.

Beckett smiled at her and said, "I think I would want something much stronger if I had been through that kind of ordeal." Then she laughed and said, "Hell I only watched and I want something stronger." She ordered bourbon neat. The server dropped off their drinks and took their order for appetizers.

They sat and chatted for sometime eating their appetizers. Addison decided she really like this woman, she was definitely someone she wanted to have as a friend.

Beckett's attention was then caught by something behind Addie. She stood and waved someone over. Addie turned around in her seat and looked at who caught the detective's attention. A very tall man with dark curly hair who was extremely handsome was coming their way. He was dressed in a pair of khakis with a sage green button down shirt. The detective had great taste in men, she had to admit. She watched a smile grow on the man's face as he approached their table. Beckett and the man embraced and he kissed her on the cheek. He turned toward her as Beckett introduced them. "Addison Montgomery-Shepherd I'd like you to meet Sullivan Sanders." Sullivan reached out to shake her hand.

He looked down on her with a smile of recognition on his face. Addie was sure she had never met the man before. "As in Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?" he asked. Addie nodded. "I've read a lot of your published work," he smiled down at her. He turned to Beckett and said, "I heard we were having company tonight, but I didn't realize it was going to be the world renowned neonatal surgeon. It's an honor to finally meet you."

Addie blushed. Beckett's husband was a very charming man. "Your wife probably didn't have a clue I was world renowned," she grinned up at him.

Beckett and Sullivan both laughed. "Beck isn't my wife, she's my sister," he explained smiling down at her his eyes lighting up. And he asked, "Do you mind if I have a seat?" He pointed to her side.

She blushed again and slide over. "Sure," she said and smiled at him. Their eyes met as he sat down next to her. Damn he is gorgeous she thought. His eyes were nice a mixture of greens and browns. She was blown over by the intensity of the magnetism she felt, she was drawn to him and didn't understand how this could happen. Less than twelve hours ago she would have told you Derek was the love of her life, even if he didn't feel the same way about her. Now she was thinking Derek who? She finally understood how Derek and Meredith could have happened. Call her crazy but she wanted to know everything about this man sitting next to her.

She looked at Sullivan slightly puzzled. "So why would you read the articles I published?" she smiled at him shyly.

The smile on his face grew, he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was even more beautiful in person. "Beck neglected to mention that I am a doctor too. I'm a pediatric surgeon."

Addison thought for a moment about what he said and it sunk in, Dr. Sullivan Sanders. Yes she had read articles he had published as well, and he was brilliant, the smile on her face grew. "I've actually read some of your published works too," she said with a slight nod. "I really loved the one you wrote on pain management in the pediatric patient, seriously it was brilliant."

She could have sworn she saw him blush, that made her blush as well. Beckett watched with interest the interaction between Addison and Sullivan. After speaking with the woman in front of her for the past hour, she had already known she was prefect for her brother.

"So how do you like Seattle?" he asked this was the first time in six months he had wished he never left Seattle.

Addie frowned for the first time since meeting him. "Hmmm, I never really considered it home. As a matter of fact I'll be moving back to New York very soon." Suddenly that really disappointed her.

She was surprised when his smile widened. "I live in New York. I'm only out here for the month for a visit. I work at Mount Sinai." He was suddenly very excited about the prospect of this woman living in the same city as him "as a matter of fact before I left New York. The hospital was looking for a new head for our neonatal unit," he grinned. "I told them to try and get you for the position before I left. Does that mean you are now available?" he said hopefully.

She bit her lower lip and glanced over at him. "Actually they called me two weeks ago, I turned them down."

He frowned, he was clearly disappointed. "Aw that's too bad."

"But," she continued. "I called them back a couple of days ago and accepted the position," she grinned at him.

His eyes lit up upon hearing that news, "really?" She nodded at him. "That's great news." Then he reined himself in, he had forgotten she was married. Addie noticed the change in his demeanor. He squinted at her and cleared his throat, "did they hire your husband as well?" There he asked it but he really didn't want to hear the answer, he sighed and looked down.

Addie wrinkled her nose, she thought it was cute how disappointed he was when he remembered she was married, and she grinned, the smile reached her eyes. "Actually my husband and I are getting divorced so no, he won't be joining me."

He quickly looked back up at her, the smile returned to his face. "I'm very sorry to hear that." Okay captain obvious he thought to himself, that was real smooth, but he did have the good grace to look embarrassed.

Addie laughed at him, his smile appeared again. He loved the sound of her laugh. "Really don't be sorry it's something we should have done a longtime ago. It would have saved a lot of people from a lot of pain." She sobered a bit, "now if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about my soon to be ex." The smile returned to her face, "You can tell me why Mount Sinai is such a great hospital instead."

Beckett sat back in her seat and blocked out the hospital talk, it usually bored her to death. She might not have been interested in what her brother and Addison were talking about, but she had to smile at how cute they were together. They could thank her later for introducing them. Okay she thought they would have met anyway, but still she _was_ the one who introduced them, she grinned at them.

Her thoughts were interrupted. "Hey gorgeous," a tall well tanned man with sun bleached blonde hair with a slight wave was looking down on Beckett. He was grinning at her with his hands in his wrinkled khaki pants. He wore a faded green UCSD t-shirt and sandals.

Beckett turned to the man looked up with a frown and said in an irritated tone, "Shut up Tuck."

"Slide over Becky," he grinned down at her.

"Don't call me that," she snapped at him. She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Who invited you?"

Addison and Sullivan were watching the exchange, Sullivan was clearly amused. "I invited him, this was after all supposed to be my welcome home dinner," he grinned at his sister.

She shook her head and moved over allowing plenty of room for Tuck to sit down. After he was seated he asked, "So are you going to introduce me?" He smiled at the woman sitting on the other side of the table.

"Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd meet Dr. Jackson Tucker."

"The neonatal specialist?" Tuck asked with a half grin. Addie nodded. "You are over at Seattle Grace right?" She nodded again. "I sent a patient over to you last month. Allison Martin, she was at thirty-two weeks."

Addie nodded again with a smile, "yes I remember that transfer, she had a beautiful little boy. We released him two weeks ago, so you work at UW then?"

"Yeah I'm an ER doctor there," he shook his head and grinned at Sullivan. "Shut up Sully," he said before the other man could say a word. "ER doctors are real doctors too."

Sully raised his hand. "I didn't say a word," he grinned at his friend.

Tuck scooted over close to Beckett and put his arm around her shoulder. "So I see you arranged a date for you brother does that mean we are on a double date tonight?" She rolled her eyes at him.

Tuck's hand started to move its way lower and Beckett reached up and grabbed his wrist. "Don't even think about it." She twisted his wrist pulled out her cuffs and snapped one end around his wrist then closed other end around the brass rail on the top of the booth. She shoved him back and slid up over him out of the booth. "Excuse me, I'll be right back," and she walked away from the table. Tuck grinned at her retreating form admiring as she moved along.

"Hey stop looking at my sister's ass," Sully said with disgust. "You know she will kick you ass if she catches you."

"I can't help myself," he grinned back.

Sully shook his head at his friend. "Seriously dude why do you do that? You know it only pisses her off."

"I can't help that I've always enjoyed tormenting your sister," he gave them a mischievous grin.

"Well you better watch yourself because she could really hurt you sometime." Sully turned to Addie, "my dad blames Tuck and me for my sister becoming a cop instead of a doctor."

"Why is that?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Because when we were kids we were constantly tormenting her, he ended up signing her up for Tae Kow Do so she could defend herself against us."

"And did it work?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

He nodded. "Yeah she can totally kick my ass," he chuckled.

"Well she seems pretty fond of you now," she smirked at him.

"Yeah I became the model brother after that," he chuckled. "Tuck on the other hand is a masochist. He never learned to leave her alone." A grin appeared on his face. "Notice the crooked nose? She broke it when he was sixteen. He had a hard time explaining how a twelve year old girl broke his nose."

Sully and Addie laughed at Tuck. He feigned insult, "hey she caught me off guard."

Addie excused herself from the table and headed off in the same direction Beckett had gone. After she was gone Tuck raised an eyebrow at Sully, "you know she's married right?"

"She's getting a divorce," he replied with a small smile playing on his lips. "And she just accepted a position at Mount Sinai."

"Really?" Tuck said with interest and a grin spread on his face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie and Beckett exited the ladies room and Addie said, "So Sullivan said you took Tae Kow Do."

Beckett let out a small laugh, "and did he tell you why?"

"Just that he and Tuck tormented you as a child," she replied.

"Yeah that's an understatement. When I was about five my dad came home one day and found me tied to a tree with an apple on my head. Sully and Tuck had just learned about William Tell and they were fighting over his bow over who would get to try to shoot the apple off my head." She shook her head and laughed at the memory. "So he grounded Sully for a month and signed me up for Tae Kow Do." She grinned at the red head, "he hasn't bothered me since."

As they approached the table Addie noticed an older gentleman had joined them. She expected this must be Beckett and Sullivan's father. She was right. He rose from the table and Beckett introduced them. " Addison I'd like you to meet my father Archer Sanders, he's a surgeon too, by the way, a neuro." She turned to her father, "Daddy this is Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd."

"Any relation to Derek Shepherd the neuro at Seattle Grace?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"He's my ex," she replied dryly.

He nodded at her then turned to his daughter. "I thought you were bringing a date."

"Yeah but Sully stole her from me." She laughed and turned to Addie who was blushing. "I'm only kidding, I strictly date men." Then she turned to her father, "I said I was bringing a friend, not a date, don't go around assuming things." She leaned over gave him a kiss on the cheek, then settled down sitting next to Addie making her slide closer to Sully.

Tuck had a mischievous grin on his face. "So you strictly date men? You know I'm totally available," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

She looked up at Tuck with raised eyebrows and said, "if that was my only choice I'd considering switching sides." Everyone laughed at the once again shot down ER doctor.

The group happily chatted away through out their dinner. They were relaxing over cups of coffee or tea when Beckett's cell started to ring. She rose from the table and walked away as she answered. A few minutes later she returned, "I have to go." She looked over at Addison. "I probably have time to swing by the hospital first and drop you off if you want or," she smirked at the red head. "I'm sure Sully won't object to giving you a ride."

Sully turned to Addie and said, "I'd be happy to give you a ride."

Addie smiled and said, "I'd like that."

"Great that's settled." She turned to her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "You can thank me later." Then she leaned over gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

He rose from the table and said, "It's getting late I'll walk you out." He shook hands with Tuck and then his son, and then he reached over and shook Addie's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Addison."

"The pleasure was all mine Archer," she replied with a smile.

Beckett turned to Addie and reached out to shake her hand. "Thanks for coming along tonight Addison, it was fun," she smiled.

"Thank you for inviting me. You're right it was fun Beckett and please call me Addie," she returned the woman's smile.

"Very well Addie it is and you can call me Beck," she grinned back. She turned looped her arm with her father's and they left the group. She had completely ignored Tuck, who by the way was still handcuffed to the rail.

He suddenly realized this and shouted at her back, "Hey Becky, sweetheart you aren't going to leave me like this?" There was a hint of panic in his voice because he was sure she was.

She replied without turning, "maybe next time you will learn some manners and not to piss me off." She laughed and continued on her way with out looking back. She and her father shared a laugh as they exited.

Sully laughed at his friend who looked a bit worry that he might not ever be getting out of the handcuffs.

He turned his attention to Addie and said, "Beck said you car was at Seattle Grace?" She nodded. "Are you ready to get out of here?" She nodded again.

They both rose from the table, but Tuck protested, "Hey you aren't going to just leave me here?" His eye widen as he contemplated the thought of being stranded.

Sully chuckled and reached in his pocket, pulled out a small key and handed over to Tuck. "You had this the whole time?" he narrowed his eyes at him.

Sully chuckled again at his friend. "You don't honestly think I would uncuff you around her?"

Tuck unlocked the cuffs studied them for a moment shrugged and put them in his pocket. A look of mischief cross his face, he would return them to her later.

Sully smirked at his friend and shook his head he knew exactly what he was thinking. "Don't even think about it man she will kill you," they all laughed.

With that the three said their good byes and Sully wrapped his arm around Addie shoulder and guided her out of the restaurant.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you enjoyed the update as much as I had fun writing it, please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the reviews its very much appreciated. Luckily today was my day off work and I had time to update this story.**

**III – Part 6**

**5 years later again**

Addison entered Mount Sinai Hospital, Richie's lab results should be done by now, she could have let them fax results to her home but for some reason she wanted to come and get them in person. She walked up to the nurse's station and saw the latest group of first year interns gathered around waiting on their resident to give them their day's assignments no doubt. She smiled at them as she came closer. It's funny how ever since Richard called she had begun associating them more and more with the interns she had worked with at Seattle Grace. She stopped in front of the interns seeing that they were happy to see her and obviously wanted a chance to chat with her.

"Good Morning," she said cheerily to the group as she came to a stop.

"Good Morning Dr. Sanders," said Dr. Saira Singh. She was all business like Yang, always coming into the hospital hours early in hopes of getting the prime case.

"You are looking hot Dr. Sanders you'd never know you just had a baby three months ago," Dr. Jason Adams said. He was definitely the Karev of this group, cocky and said whatever popped into his head. Addie laughed and shook her head at the miscreant.

"Hey Dr. Sanders what brings you in this morning? I thought you were still on Maternity leave." said Dr. Eileen Roberts. She was the Stevens of this group, leaving her heart with every case. She only hoped she could do a better job of helping her learn to be more detached then she had with Stevens.

She smiled at the young intern, I guess if she had to pick a favorite it would be Roberts. "I am but I had some lab results due in this morning and wanted to pick them up myself instead of having them faxed to the house."

"I can run and get them for you if you like," Dr. Robbie Michaels said he reminded Addie a lot of O'Malley.

"Sure Michaels." She smiled at him, "Thank you I'd appreciate you doing the running for me. They are listed under my name."

"Please tell me you brought pictures?" asked Dr. Victoria Scott. Addie nodded and looked in her purse then pulled out an envelope of pictures and handed them to Victoria. Scott was the Grey of the group without the baggage of dating an attending or married man. Like Meredith her mother was a world renowned surgeon and she had to fight for the respect of her fellow interns. Addie liked her and thought she was going to make a wonderful doctor. She imagined under different circumstances she probably would have felt the same way about Meredith.

The interns gathered around looking at the pictures Addie had given them making all the appropriate comments. This went on until Michaels returned with her lab results.

"Here you go Dr. Sanders," he said out of breath. She was certain he ran all the way there and back. She smiled at him as she took the papers from him.

Addison looked down at the papers she had just received and carefully studied the lab results. "Shit," she said under her breath.

"Is something wrong?" Roberts asked with concern. The rest of the interns looked on with concern as well.

Addie gave them a weak smile, "I guess that really depends on her point of view."

Dr. Amanda Kussin approached the group from behind and said as she approached, "Dr. Sanders you seem to have taken my group of interns' attention away from their duties." She was Mount Sinai's version of The Nazi.

"I apologize Dr. Kussin. I certainly would not want to be the cause of the interns slacking on their duties for the day." The interns handed Addie back her pictures then turned to their resident to await further instructions.

It took but a minute for the resident to run down where she wanted her interns to go. Once they were dismissed she turned her attention back to Addie and smiled. "So do I get to look at those pictures?" Addie shook her head and laughed at the resident. She acted all tough but really was all mush inside. She passed the photos over to her, and then went back to the report while Amanda looked over the photos. Amanda studied Addie while she read the report. "So is it the news you wanted?" Addie sighed and looked up from the report. Amanda was one of the few people who knew what was going on. "Come on let's go get something to drink and talk about it," she said with a sympathetic smile.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meredith sat in the cafeteria trying to relax a bit. Sometimes she still resented that she was still had three years her residency when her friends had already on their last year of their residency. She might resent it sometimes but that didn't mean she didn't love her daughter more then anything in the world. She knew if she went back in time and they gave her a choice, she absolutely without a doubt would still choose to have her daughter. She hated the idea that sometimes she felt like she was being just like her mother. She never wanted to be like her and when she was feeling this way she needed to step back and do a reality check and remember what was important. It was also hard because of Ellie's illness, as of right now they still saw no light at the end of the tunnel. She was on the national donor list but there was still no match for her.

She sat back into her chair, rested her head in her hand and rubbed her temple. It's still hard getting over the shock that her daughter had Aplastic Anemia, she needed a bone marrow transplant there was no way around that. The treatment had an amazing recovery rate, but they had to find a match first.

"Hey Meredith how are you doing," Izzie asked sympathetically.

"I'm tired," she said. She hated that, she knew her daughter was very sick and the likelihood of her surviving was dropping everyday they waited, but she wanted her friends to treat her like a normal person, not someone who was fragile and needed to be take care of. The only person she wanted to treat her like that was her husband. Unfortunately he was wallowing in his own sorrow too much be of any help to her.

Derek also resented her and thought she was a bitch because she didn't want another child in the off chance that it could save Ellie. He just wasn't thinking this through. Ellie prognosis wasn't good and there was not enough time for them to have another child. It took at least nine months to have a child and Ellie's diagnosis fell far short of that. The last thing she wanted was to be pregnant with another child if she would end up grieving the lost of her first child.

Cristina sat down at the table next to Meredith. "Hey Mer I'm scrubbing in on a bypass if you want in, it's scheduled for three o'clock."

She smiled at Cristina, she was glad to have her as a friend, she seemed to get it. "I'd like that, just let me double check that Derek isn't schedule for an operation at the same time."

Cristina smiled at her, "Okay just let me know if you are available."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As Addie opened the door she could hear Finding Nemo playing on the television, which was one of the boys' favorite movies right now. She dropped her purse on the counter, slipped her shoes off, dropped them in the closet and walked into the family room. She smiled at what she found, Sully was lying on the floor with the boys each laying their head on his stomach all three were sound asleep. She looked to her husband's right and saw Maddie sound asleep as well in her portable crib. She picked up the remote and turned off the television, checked on her daughter again who was now starting to stir. She smiled down at her then reached down and picked her up. She held her up against her shoulder and patted her back, swaying a bit as she walked back into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She thought for a moment contemplating what this phone call will mean. Sully quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey mia cuore," he whispered in her ear and then kissed her temple. She put the phone down and turned around to face him.

She looked up into his eyes and tears started to well up, then they started to fall uncontrollably. Sully reached out to her and gently held her and their daughter to his chest. He stroked the back of her hair softly comforting his wife. He just stood there holding her in his arms allowing all the emotions to drain from her. He would allow her this time before he asked her about the test results. They both were fully aware of the repercussions the results held whether Richie was a match or not.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I had orginally contemplated continuing where Addie and Sully met, but then decided you all probably wanted to get back to whether Richie will be able to help Ellie or not.**

**I know it was kind of short but I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seriously thanks you for all the positive reviews, they totally make me want to write more, so keep them coming. I hope you all enjoy!**

**III – Part 7**

"You are right," Addie nodded at Sully. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes again, "We need to tell him."

Sully reached out and gently brushed a tear away from his wife's cheek with his thumb. "I know this isn't going to be easy for you, but we both know it's better to finally get this out in the open."

"He is going to be so angry that I kept this from him," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath then slowly exhaled.

He nodded. "I'm sure you are right," he smiled at her understandingly. "That's why I think it's better to let Richard break the news to him." He reached out and pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear. "I figured that way he will have time to cool off and adjust to the news before we arrive."

She nodded at him, relief flooding through her, "Yes I think that is the best way to proceed." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and gently caressed it. She looked deep into her husband's eyes and could feel all the love he felt for her, she knew when he looked into her eyes he could feel the same deep love she felt for him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He brought his hand up to hers, grasped it in his and pulled it to his lips then gently kissed her palm. He then pulled her into his arms and lowered his mouth on hers kissing her sensually, as the kiss continued to build it became even more passionate as they boldly explored their mouths with their tongues sizzling each time they touched. A quiet moan escaped their lips as the kiss slowly ended. They gazed into each other's eyes the fire still blazing between them, he effortlessly scooped her up into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom.

Derek and Meredith sat in the chief's office. They fidgeted uncomfortably in their seats. They both relaxed as a smile grew on the older man's face. "I have good news," he said as he handed each a sheet of paper.

Meredith and Derek each carefully read the paper before them. "Is this for real?" Meredith asked tentatively.

The chief nodded and smiled again, "It's for real."

"So we definitely have a donor for Ellie." She couldn't believe she was saying those words, relief flooded her body.

"Yes, of course the donor will still need to going through extensive testing, but everything at this point looks positive," he said with a nod.

Derek continued to study the paper. "This can't be right." His head snapped up looking the chief straight in the eye.

Richard's eyes narrowed, he was sure Derek noticed the one discrepancy. "What can't be right?"

"The donor," he swallowed hard. "It's a minor. Minors are not allowed to donate unless they are a blood relative."

"That is correct," Richard quietly stated.

"But all of our immediately family was tested and they all tested negative." Derek was beginning to get a sick feeling in his stomach.

Meredith quickly scanned the paper in front of her again, how could she have missed this, the donor was a male minor age four years.

"Who is he Richard?" Derek demanded.

"He is your son," Richard replied.

"My son?" Derek seemed confused.

"Derek, Addison was pregnant when she left here five years ago." He looked at him with apprehension. "She didn't telling you because she never wanted her child to feel like an obligation to you."

Meredith shot up from her chair stared at Derek then bolted from the room. She couldn't believe that _she_ had his son and never told him.

Derek looked stunned as he stared at the chief. He felt like he was drowning, Addison is the mother of his son. He has a son that he never knew about? He could feel the rage starting to build inside him. He rose from his seat and started pacing the room. He thrust his fingers through his hair.

"How could she do this!" he shouted. "How could she have _my_ child and never tell me!"

"Derek you have to understand where she was coming from," he tried remain calm with him. "You had just spent the last six months treating her like an obligation, not your wife. She did not want her child to be treated the same way."

"I would never have treated a child of mine like that!" he roared.

Richard narrowed his eyes at the raging man before him. "Come on Derek she divorced you so Meredith and you could make a life together. How do you think you would have felt after finally getting Meredith back if Addison took that away again by telling you she was pregnant? I think I know you pretty well after all these years and if you are brutally honest with yourself, you know you would have stayed with her and all of your lives would have been miserable."

"I would . . .," he attempted to say.

But Richard shook his head. "Be honest Derek, you did not want her in your life and if you are truly being honest with yourself you know you would have resented the child." Derek tried to tell him he was wrong but he did know better, hell he resented her when they thought she was pregnant as interns and he was madly in love with her then. No, she was right he would have made everyone's life a living hell. He hated himself for that.

"And she agreed to allow her son to be a donor?" he asked reluctantly, he was worried his daughter's only chance was going to be taken away.

Richard furrowed his brows and shook his head at the man before him. "Of course she did." He changed his tone, "But she was worried how you would react to finding out about Richie, she hoped you would not make any claims on him."

"I can't make any promises there Richard," he said coolly. "He's my son. I have rights." He narrowed his eyes, "Will she refuse to allow the boy to be a donor if I claim him as my son?"

"Derek," the chief said disappointedly. "You know her better than that."

"Good," he said self-righteously. "Because I will not promise her that I will not claim him as my son."

Richard just shook his head at the man in front of him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meredith fled from Richard's office. She didn't think she could breath. Addison had given birth to Derek's son. She could feel the tears starting to burn the back of her eyes. Her daughter will be saved but her marriage will end in the process. She knew only too well what Derek's feelings for Addison were. He put her up on a pedestal and now that her son will save their daughter's life, Derek will leave her and try to get Addison to marry him again.

Meredith stood in the doorway of her daughter's hospital room. She was quietly sleeping, she did that a lot. She silently walked over to her daughter's bed and climbed in next to her, then cradled her gently in her arms. She kissed the top of her head and the tears started to slowly stream down her face. She might be losing her husband, but her daughter's life would be spared. In her book it was well worth the trade.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cristina, Alex, George and Izzie were gathered around a lunch table discussing the turn of events in Meredith's life. Of course they were all thrilled that Ellie had finally found a bone marrow donor but it was a total surprise as to who exactly that donor turned out to be.

"I can't believe Satan is going to save Meredith's daughter's life," Cristina said with shock.

"I can't believe she never told Derek they had a son," George responded equally shocked.

"So are we placing bets on how long it will take for Derek to dump Meredith and run back to Satan?" Alex quipped.

"Oh God Alex you are such a pig," Izzie said with disgusted. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Oh come on Izzie you know everyone is thinking that, even Meredith," he snapped back.

The latest group of interns sat near by as the residents discussed the turn of events involving the Shepherd child. None of them had known that Dr. Shepherd had previously been married. It had come as quite a shock to all of them. It had them all more then a little worried that the residents sitting next to them were calling this woman Satan; she must be one truly evil woman to have earned that title.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you enjoy the update and please keep the reviews coming I love them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to tell you how much I love your reviews and am glad you seem to be enjoying this story. So I was really bored at work today, having a notebook is a wonderful thing. So here is another update.**

**III – Part 8 **

Addie, Sully and their boys stood at the door wanting patiently for it to be answered. The door flew open and Beckett stood in front of them. She was barefoot wearing a Seahawks' jersey, a pair if dark green sweat pants shorts and had her curly raven hair pulled back into a ponytail. There were excited greetings all around and she reached out enthusiastically hugged each one of them in turn then took Maddie from Addie's arms and held up to look at her. A big grin appeared on her face as she looked at her niece. "She's absolutely gorgeous!" She snuggled the little girl up to her shoulder and waved them all into the house.

As they entered a little dark curly haired boy who was about three years old came tearing down the stairs shrieking in excitement and tackled the other two boys. The three boys wrestled on the ground all in a fit of giggles.

Beck looked down at the boys wrestling on the ground smiled, shook her head then walked around them, leading Addie and Sully into the family room. She walked across the room to a portable crib in the corner and placed Maddie down in the crib next to her own daughter, who was quietly sleeping.

Having Maddie settled in next to her daughter, her attention was drawn back to the boys. "Jax," she said just loud enough to get the little boy's attention. He stopped what he was doing and looked toward his mother, "Why don't you take Richie and Archer outside to play on the swing set?" All three boys jumped up and ran for the siding glass door that led to the backyard and the swing set.

Sully excused himself to get their luggage out of the car and carry it up to the rooms they would be using. They had spent enough time with Beckett and her family he knew exactly where she had expected them to stay during their visit.

Addie and Beck stood side by side looking down on their sleeping daughters, Maddie with her red curls and Murphy with dark curls, who was named for her maternal grandmother. Sullivan and Beckett's mother had been killed by a drunk driver when Beck was only a year old. Beck put her arm around Addie's waist and asked tentatively, "So have you spoken to Derek yet?"

Addie blew out a long slow breath, "Only very briefly, just long enough to schedule an appointment to see him tomorrow morning around nine."

"How did he sound when you spoke?" she asked very concerned.

"Well he at least he didn't sound angry," she grinned.

Beck smiled, "Well that's a good start then hopefully you can all get through this without any drama."

Addie laughed at her sister-in-law, "Well it's very obvious you don't know my ex."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Beck's husband. "Addie," he said happily as he approached the two women he reached out and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's great to see you." He looked over his wife and Addie's shoulder at the two sleeping girls and smiled.

Addie smiled back at her brother-in-law and returned the hug and kiss then said cheerily, "It's great to see you too Tuck."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The entire hospital was a buzz about the impending return of Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd. The newest interns at the hospital were at a lost, they didn't know what to think about the woman.

They had all heard the group of residents who were closest to Dr. Grey-Shepherd calling the woman Satan. But some of them had rotations up in the NICU and the staff there had nothing but wonderful things to say about the woman, as far as they were concerned she was practically a saint.

The interns would quite frequently work with Dr. Burke and Dr. Bailey. Both doctors refused to comment on the woman, stating it was none of their business.

A large majority seemed to think like Dr. Karev, that it was only a matter of time before Dr. Shepherd would leave his current wife for his former wife. Someone had even started a pool and the pot was still growing. It was common knowledge that there was tension between the married doctors.

It was rumored the ex would be having a meeting with Derek Shepherd that morning. The entire hospital was on pins and needles waiting to see how the former married couple would react to seeing one and other again.

One of the interns had discovered that the last time Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd had been in the hospital, she was held at gun point. It had something to do with a distraught husband who had lost his wife on the table while she had operated on her.

The group waited at the nurse's station on their resident, Dr. O'Malley, aka The Nazi, to give them their day's assignments. They didn't dare wander off afraid they might garner the doctor's wraith.

As they waited a statuesque fiery red head walked toward the nurse's station. She was dressed in a black form fitting skirt, tan silk shirt with a wide leopard print belt and a pair of four inch leopard print suede Manolo Blaniks. The woman exuded confidence as she approached the nurse's station the interns were all gathered around. Dr. O'Malley approached them from behind and their man of steel seemed to turn into a bowl of jello before their very eyes. "Dr. . .Dr. Sh . . . . Montgomery . . . it's good to see you again," he stammered.

"George," the woman said coolly as she gave the resident the once over. The interns could see their resident pale then blush. They stood there with their mouths hanging open. "Derek hasn't changed his office has he?" she asked still in that cool demeanor.

"N . . . no, no he hasn't," he stammered on.

"Thank you George," she replied with a curt nod then glided past the group without a look back.

The woman must be a viper to turn The Nazi into a quivering pile of goo before their very eyes. The group of interns determined at that very moment they had a very good reason to be afraid, to be very afraid.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addison gently knocked on Derek's office door. She knew he was expecting her, so she waited patiently for him to answer and allow her to enter.

Derek sat frozen behind his desk. He couldn't get that last look on her face out of his mind. From that look he knew she never wanted to have anything to do with him again and that had hurt him deeply.

Ever since Richard told him about his son, he couldn't help but remember all the good times Addison and he had shared together. They truly had a wonderful life before they destroyed it.

If he was being totally honest with himself he would admit he did most of the destroying. Yes, she pushed it along with her affair but she also had tried her hardest to salvage what was left. All he did was blindly annihilate what she was trying so hard to repair.

His head snapped up as he heard a knock on the door he cleared his throat and asked her to enter.

Addison slowly opened the door and stood before her ex-husband for the first time in more then five years.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I know its short, but I hope you enjoyed. So tell me what you think of this chapter and it just might make me write the next one faster grin>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well it is a very short up date, but I think you will like it.**

**III – Part 9 **

Addison stood before Derek for the first time in more then five years. She studied him for a moment. She was surprised at the slight peppering of gray in his hair. She was not surprised to see the strain on his face though. She head held high and remained cool, calm and collected. There was nothing he could possibly do to hurt her. She stared him down waiting for him to blink. When he did a small satisfied smile appeared on her face. She was going to be the one in control this time around. "Derek," she finally said with a nod.

Derek sat behind his desk and stared up at the woman who had once been his wife. She hadn't changed one bit since she had left five years ago. No, he narrowed his eyes, she has changed. There was a new confidence surrounding her. He really shouldn't say new, because there was a time when she was exactly like this but the destruction of their marriage had slowly eroded that confidence. They were locked in a staring contest, he blinked. He averted his eyes when he saw the small satisfied smile on her face. " Addison," he nodded in return.

She didn't wait for him to offer her a chair she simply moved forward and sat down across from him. "I only have one request Derek," she said evenly.

He narrowed his eyes, "And that is?" Of course he knew what that request would be.

"To please not tell Richie that you are his biological father," she worked very hard to keep her cool exterior.

"My son deserves to have a father Addison," he snapped back at her.

She raised her chin slightly. "My son already has a father." She arched an eyebrow, "You were merely a sperm donor." She raised her open hand to him then a smirk appeared on her face. "Thanks for the donation."

She could see him flinch. "Will you refuse to allow him to be a donor if I refuse your request?"

"Derek you yourself said I was a cold-hearted bitch and Satan incarnate. What do _you_ think my answer is?" she replied in her cool practiced tone.

"I only said that because I was angry with you. We both know that it is not true. I know you are a kind loving woman," he said quietly.

"Okay you have your answer then," she said with a slight nod. She rose from her seat walked across the room, her hand resting on the door knob. "I have to go Derek. I have an appointment with Miranda." She turned to Derek tilted her head and looked at him with sympathy. "I am very sorry your daughter is sick and I truly hope Richie will be able to help her get better," she turned to leave again.

" Addison," he stopped her before she could go. "I've missed you."

She wasn't sure how to respond to that, since she hadn't missed him once during the last five years. Did that make her a bad person? She thought about it for a moment more and turned toward him again "Derek there is one thing that I have always wanted to say to you since I walked out of that exam room after being held at gun point." She tilted her head and looked at him with sincerity, "Thank you." A small smile played on her lips, "You freed me at that moment and because of you I was able to move on with my life and I truly have to thank you for that."

Derek stared at her open mouthed. He knew exactly what she was talking about. People had harassed him for years about that moment. Instead of running to his soon to be ex-wife to see if she needed comforting he ran to Meredith and comforted her. Everyone knew Addison had seen this and they had all hated him for being so uncaring to the woman who had spent almost twelve years of her life being his wife. There wasn't a day that went by he didn't regret his actions. Isn't it ironic that it was that moment that freed her heart and allowed her to move on?

He could feel tears burning in the back of his eyes. He tried to control his emotions. "You're welcome Addie," he whispered. With that she opened the door and left his office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Well that is all for now, more to come soon I'm sure. Please let me know your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you once again for all the reviews, they are really appreciated. So, finally had a chance to update, I really hope you enjoy!**

**III – Part 10**

****

Addison paused outside Derek's office, her hand still resting on the door knob. She blew out a slow breath, that went better then what she had expected. Of course she still didn't get Derek to promise not to tell her son he was his father, she narrowed her eyes and a small smile played on her lips. She knew Derek. She doubted she had anything to worry about from him. She was sure she would still be able to tell Richie in her own time.

She straightened and started down the hall but was stopped by Richard. " Addison!" She turned and saw Richard coming toward her readying to give her a hug.

She smiled and embraced her mentor. "Richard it's so good to see you, though I wish it were under different circumstances," her tone turned serious.

"Did you just get out of your meeting with Derek?" he asked with concern. She nodded. "And?"

She gave him a half smile. "We are both still in one piece."

"Glad to hear you could both act like adults and not cause a scene." They started to walk down the hall, "So now that Derek is in the know all, do you think you can convince Jackson to take my offer as the attending for the ER?" he asked hopefully.

Addison raised her eyebrows, this was news to her. Tuck hadn't mentioned Richard's offer. "You want Tuck to leave WU and run your ER?"

The older man gave her a nod. "I've been trying to get him to take the position for over a month now," he smiled at her. "He refused because of your situation with Derek."

She shrugged, "Well I don't know what to tell you, all I can say is call and ask him again." The chief smiled down at her. What he really hoped was to get Jackson, Sullivan and Addison to all agree to come and work for him.

Richard and Addie had kept in touch over the years and would get together whenever she was in the city, which was quite often. He thought it was ironic how much she hated Seattle when Derek and she were together because since marrying Sullivan, she and her family made many extensive visits to Seattle over the years and she had grown to love the city as she began to see it through her husband's eyes. He knew the only reason they hadn't moved permanently to Seattle was because of Derek.

Richard's eyes twinkled mischievously, "I will give him a call this afternoon and let him know you said it was okay to take the position."

Addie narrowed her eyes at the older man, she did not like the look in his eyes, she was sure he was up to no good. As they reached the nurse's station she leaned over and gave him another hug. "I'll give Adele a call and arrange dinner," she said with a smile.

Richard gave her shoulder a squeeze and he smiled, "sounds wonderful." With that he turned and headed toward the elevator. She shook her head, she could have sworn there was a decisive strut in his step, the man was up to no good, she was sure of it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Derek hadn't moved from behind his desk since Addison's visit. He didn't have the nerve to ask her if she knew she was pregnant before she asked him for a divorce. He didn't have the nerve because he was sure her answer would have been yes. Her words kept rolling through his mind. _"My son already has a father._" _"You were merely a sperm donor._" Oh yeah and his favorite, _"Thanks for the donation." _ He shook his head, that sarcasm was so Addison.

The fact that she never wanted him to be a father to their son cut him deep. He should have figured she would go running back to Mark as soon as they split. The idea of his son calling Mark dad turned his stomach.

To think he spent all these years feeling like a bastard for not comforting her that day and all this time all she wanted to do was _thank_ him. He frowned as he remembered her exact words. _"You freed me at that moment." _He should feel vindicated now, he grimaced. _ "I truly have to thank you for that." _So why did he feel so infuriated?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie looked at the petite blonde nurse behind the desk, a half smile appeared on her face and she shook her head slightly when she recognized who it was. "Betty it's good to see you again."

"Dr. Shepherd it's good to see you too," she said with a smile.

Addie returned her smile and said, "It's not Dr. Shepherd anymore." "It's Dr. Sanders," she said brightly.

"Oh you remarried, that's wonderful," the nurse's smile grew.

Addie nodded. "Five years now," she smirked when the nurse's eyes widened, she had been gone for almost exactly five years.

Miranda came out of her office and saw Addie standing at the nurse's station a smile appeared on her face. She hadn't seen her since her last visit to Seattle. That was over the Christmas holidays and she was six months pregnant then. "Addie let me take a look at you." The women hugged and then put each other at arm's length to take in each other. "Well you look amazing you'd never know you had a baby three months ago," she grinned at her friend. Betty's eye brows raised on that exchange just wait until she let the other nurses know what she discovered. She remained quiet letting the two doctors go on with their conversation. "I just got off the phone with Beck she invited us over for dinner this evening," Miranda continued with a smile.

"Wonderful, I know Richie and Archer will be excited to see William again," Addie grinned at Miranda. "And I'm dying to see how big Vanessa has gotten," Vanessa was Miranda's nine month old daughter. During one of their early visits Addie had introduced Miranda and Tucker to Beckett. They had become close friends, Miranda was even one of the bride's maids in Beckett and Jackson's wedding. Of course the two couples got along amazingly well since Miranda and Jackson both were doctors and Beckett and Tucker were cops.

Miranda gave a sidelong glance toward Betty and realized their discussion was going to get even more personal she felt they should move to her office. "So what do you say we move this to my office," she said with a smile.

Addie glanced over to what caught Miranda's attention. She laughed and nodded to her, "Okay let's go."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

George had managed to regain his facade of steel after his encounter with Addison. He shook his head, he had to laugh. The interns thought Addison was some kind of mistress of all that is evil since she had managed to shake him up. He probably shouldn't think it was funny since he really did like and respect her, hopefully she will find it amusing.

It had just been hard seeing her again, it brought back those memories of the gunman and how close she came to dying that day. George's attention was caught by a distressed intern. "Dr. O'Malley we have a woman in exam room three who was in a car accident she is pregnant, she is in her thirty-second week."

George knew he had to call Addison down, the chief made it very clear that if there were any neonatal cases that popped up while she was in town to make sure they had her consult on the case. He had seen Addison go into Miranda's office about fifteen minutes ago. George furrowed his brow and snapped at his intern, "Go to Dr. Bailey's office right now and get Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd we need her to consult on this patient." George frowned and cocked an eye brow. He didn't even know for sure what Addison went by these days. His intern took off running to find Addison. He chuckled. He could tell his intern mistook his frown for something else.

Poor Addison, he thought she has another group of interns thinking she is Satan and if she sticks around, like he knows the chief wants her to, she will have to win them all over. He smiled remembering the woman he knew five years ago, some might have called her Satan but he for one knew better.

George remembered seeing her in a meeting with The Chief, Bailey and Burke shortly before the gunman incident. She was trying to convince them to give Izzie another chance. She felt they all bore some of the responsibility of how things had gotten so out of control with her.

George was also sure Izzie was never aware of the way Addison had gone to bat for her. Sure, she did still credit her for helping her get back in the program but she gave her credit for talking her into going back to the hospital and begging the chief for a second chance.

The last time George had seen Addison was at his house, she had come to visit Izzie. It was the day after the incident at the hospital, Callie and he had told Izzie about it the night before. She was so relieved to see Addison. It had made her very receptive to what she had to say. After all she had just lived through a life or death situation and she knew just as well as Izzie what it was like to lose the one person you loved.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The intern burst into Dr. Bailey's office out of breath. "We need Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd in the ER," she managed to get out. "We have an auto accident victim who is in her thirty-second week."

Addie narrowed her eyes at Miranda, "Why is your intern insisting that I go to the ER? I'm pretty sure Seattle Grace has a neonatal specialist here."

Miranda raised her eye brows in surprised innocence, "Our specialist must be out to lunch. I'm sure this must be an emergency if they need you."

Addison rose from her seat and stared down at her friend shaking her head. "You can tell Richard this is not going to work." She then drew her attention to the intern, "For the record it's Dr. Sanders." She smiled at the young intern and held her hand out to her then said, "Lead the way." The intern nervously led the way.

They entered the elevator and stood side by side. Addie glanced down at the intern and noticed that she seemed to be extra nervous around her, "Is there a problem doctor?"

"It . . . . It's Dr. Phillips," Molly stammered nervously.

"Dr. Phillips is there a problem?" she knit her brows and studied the nervous intern.

Molly nervously gnawed on her lower lip. "They were calling you Satan," she said in a whisper.

Addison smirked and let out a short laugh. "I prefer ruler of all that is evil but I will answer to Satan." She raised an eye brow at the young woman as she watched her eyes widen again and she flushed. Addie laughed again smiled at the intern, "I'm joking Dr. Phillips." Molly blew out a sigh of relief. The doors slide open and the intern exited first and Addie followed her out shaking her head.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly ran up to Dr. O'Malley and informed him, "Its Dr. Sanders now, not Montgomery-Shepherd." She bit her lower lip, "I just figured you should know that."

George gave the young brunette a firm nod and smiled at Addison. "So back in town one day and we are already putting you to work," he chuckled.

Addie shook her head. "You can tell the chief it isn't going to work, George," she said with a laugh.

He led her to the exam room and she fell in step with him, the intern, Dr. Phillips trailed behind. They entered the patient's room, the woman was hooked up to a fetal monitor, and she could hear the steady heartbeat of the woman's unborn child. She smiled down at the woman and extended her hand and shook the woman's hand. "Good morning Mrs. Adkins I'm Dr. Sanders," she said as he smiled down at the woman.

Mrs. Adkins looked over to George questioning him, "I thought you said there was a Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd in the hospital today. You said she was the best." She looked over to Addison and said, "No offense."

Addie smiled warmly at the woman and said, "I am the best." Her smile widened and her eyes lit up, "Dr. O'Malley didn't realize I am using my married name now." She reached out and gently placed her hand on the woman's arm and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Molly leaned against the counter as she watched this new doctor interacted with the patient. The woman had been so panicked before it amazed her how easily this so called Satan had calmed the woman down, she even had her laughing. She smiled as she studied Addison Sanders. This woman had one of the best bedside manners she had ever seen. How on earth did she ever get the nickname Satan? Was she amazing with patients and a shrew with her co-workers? She was brought out of her reverie when the doctor asked her a question. "Excuse me?" she asked embarrassed.

The statuesque redhead smiled at her and asked again, "Could you please arrange for an ultrasound for Mrs. Adkins?" She nodded at the doctor and quickly exited the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

An hour later Addison was still at the hospital, she had admitted Mrs. Adkins to the hospital for observation. She had instructed Dr. Phillips to keep a close eye on Mrs. Adkins and to advise her if any of her stats changed. She was on the phone with Sully and she had just finished informing him that she was going to be delayed. They were also having a laugh over Richard's obvious attempts to try to get her to work at Seattle Grace. She assured him there was no way he would convince her to sign on again.

Addison had been so intent on her conversation with Sully she didn't notice Meredith standing off to the side studying her. Meredith's eyes narrowed as she watched the other woman her husband had feelings for talking on the phone. This was a different Addison then the one five years ago. She couldn't imagine how but she seemed more confident. Meredith had always considered the ex-Shepherd one of the most confident women she had ever met.

This Addison looked determined, like if she set her mind to something there would be nothing on earth to keep her from getting it. Unfortunately for Meredith, she was absolutely certain she had set her sights on her husband. She could see it now, Addison bringing her son to meet Derek and him falling in love with the boy and wanting him to be part of his life. To top it off the boy was going to save _their_ daughter. Derek would move heaven and earth for his daughter.

She watched the woman hang up her phone and put it away. Meredith was not going to just let this woman walk all over her and take her life away from her. She straightened herself and marched toward the woman who was causing the strife in her marriage. " Addison," she said firmly. The tall redhead looked up at her readying to say hello, but Meredith cut her off. Meredith stood right in front of her enemy and looked her straight in the eye. She wanted to make sure she knew she meant business. Meredith firmly placed her fists on her hips and calmly said, "I just want you to know that I am grateful you are allowing your son to help my daughter." Her tone changed as she went on, "But you need to know right now that _my_ husband not part of the package." Addison raised an eyebrow at the smaller woman and tried not to laugh. "Derek and I are happily married nothing you can do will break us apart so don't even try." Addie continued to watch Meredith's tirade and she started to feel sorry for her. There was obviously something wrong with their marriage if she felt the need to defend it so vehemently. "I'm sorry you had to raise a child alone. I'm sure it's very hard being a single mother but Derek is already spoken for. So don't be getting any ideas in your head," she was almost speaking in a shrilled voice now. By now she had garnered the attention of quite a few people who had been by the nurse's station, those among the group being a few of the new interns.

"Are you finished?" Addie asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for her answer.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**I hope you all enjoyed the update, once again please let me know what you think. I know there was a slight touch of evilness at where I stopped, so, please tell me what you think and I'll update again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know you all hated where I left off last time, but what cas I say I needed some time to think of how I wanted Meredith to react and how I wanted Addie to respon. So here we go another update.**

**III – Part 11**

Four of the five interns stood in the corner watching enthralled by the scene unfolding before them. They had already witnessed first hand how this woman had turned their strict resident into a pile of quivering goo. Now they were watching Dr. Grey-Shepherd have a total meltdown before their very eyes and the woman didn't even have to say one word.

The interns had heard a rumor that poor sweet innocent Molly had to work on a case with the Mistress of Evil. They gave her this nickname after seeing her destroy their resident. They worried about their friend, she had a hard time dealing with confrontation and they worried this woman would eat her alive.

"Are you finished?" Addison stood with her arms crossed over her chest waiting patiently for Meredith's answer. Meredith's jaw was slightly ajar as it registered what she just did. Her head was beginning to swirl as she glanced nervously around and saw they had an audience. Oh my god she could not believe she just said all that in front of half the hospital. Addison continued to look down on her with that damn cocked eyebrow and smirk on her face. Meredith burst into tears and started to run down the hall, she needed to escape.

The interns' eyes practically popped out of their heads watching the turn of events. They saw the Mistress of Evil turn their way, which was all the warning they needed, they hurried down the hall in the other direction. They wanted to get out of the path of destruction.

Addison looked off to the side put her hand on her side cocked her hip. She looked down and closed her eyes and she shook her head in frustration. "Shit," she said under her breath. Addie knew Meredith was under a lot of pressure as it was. She really didn't need the added pressure of thinking that she was here to steal her husband. She turned in the direction Meredith had run off and calmly headed in that direction.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie stood outside the door a moment contemplating what to do next. She had watched Meredith run into the on-call room. She knocked softly on the door and waited for Meredith to answer. When she didn't she slowly opened the door, entered the room and quickly closed it behind her. Meredith was curled up in a ball on one of the beds sobbing.

Addison tilted her head and looked on understandingly at the other woman. She sat down on the bed next to her and put her arm around her, pulled her head to her shoulder and just let her cry. When it didn't seem like she was ever going to let up Addie teased, "Jesus Christ Meredith, can you stop being so god damn needy?"

Meredith quickly pushed herself away from Addison and looked up at her becoming a bit embarrassed. Addie casually leaned back against the wall, crossed her legs and raised her eyebrows at her. She reached over and grabbed a box of tissues then handed it to Meredith. She took a tissue and blew her nose then dried her eyes. "Meredith I think I need to explain a few things to you," she started to say quiet but firmly. "First off there is only one reason I am here and that is to help your daughter. Second as far as Derek is concerned I haven't given him a second thought since the last day we saw each other. I need you to understand that I am absolutely no threat to your marriage." She looked her straight in the eye, she wanted to make herself clear, "And third if it is at all in my power I do not want Derek to tell my son he is his father."

"Why would you not want Derek to be a father to your son?" Meredith seemed horrified.

"I don't expect you to understand my reasons Meredith. Because I have no doubt he is a wonderful father to your daughter, but there is a difference." She narrowed her eyes and thought about her response. How did she explain to her that her child's conception was a mistake that should never have happened? How could she want him as the father of her son when she knew every time they were together he imagined being with another woman? The thought turned her stomach. So no, she didn't want him to be a father to her son. She really did prefer to think of him as a sperm donor.

"But every child deserves to have a father," she was appalled at how unfeeling Addison could be.

"My son already has a father." She looked at her trying to get her to understand, "And they love each other. Blood doesn't make a father Meredith."

"You mean you are . . . I mean I didn't realize you. . ." Meredith was in shock, it never crossed her mind Addison would be married.

"Yes Meredith believe it or not I actually found someone else who wanted to marry me," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. How could someone be so self-absorbed? She rose from the bed and walked to the door and paused. She turned back toward her and said, "Look Meredith you think what you like, but I moved on and Derek means nothing to me." With that she left the on-call room.

Meredith just sat there dumbfounded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Okay I can start first thing in the morning," Tuck casually said into the phone.

"Now listen Jackson, I know you had reservations about coming to work here but things have changed. Addison and Sullivan won't have a problem with you coming to work here, so please reconsider." Richard was pleading his case it obviously didn't register that Tuck had just agreed to work for him.

"Richard," he stressed. "I said I can start tomorrow," he repeated.

Richard stopped as it finally sunk in what Jackson had told him. "Really . . . tomorrow? I figured you'd need time to give WU notice," he said in surprise.

"I've already done that," Tuck said with a laugh.

"What do you mean you've already done that? You told me before there was no way you could work here," he sounded perplexed. "So why the change of heart?"

"You aren't the only one who wants Addie and Sully to move back to Seattle," he said with satisfaction. "Once Beck and I knew that Derek was going to find out about Richie, we decided my working at Seattle Grace might be the best way to accomplish that," he said simply.

"So why am I just finding this out now?" Richard feigned indignantly.

"Because I knew you would call again once you talked to Addie," he grinned into the phone. "And I wanted a few extra days of to spend with my wife before I start working for you. Rumor has it you are a real slave driver," he said with a chuckle.

"Okay then it's settled, I'll have the contracts sent over so you can sign them." The smile grew on Richard's face his plan was falling into place and he now had the full support of Jackson and Beckett.

"Instead of having someone send them over why don't you and Adele come over tonight. We are already having Miranda and Tucker over this evening and you can bring the contracts for me to sign."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meredith finally emerged from the on-call room. She casually walked down the hall thinking about the turn of events. She couldn't believe what a fool she had made of herself. She closed her eyes and shook her head, god I'm an idiot she thought. She thought about what Addison was doing for them. How magnanimous she was being, allowing her son to be a donor and save her daughter. She didn't know if she could be so selfless had the shoe been on the other foot. Thank god she didn't have to find out the answer to that question because it frightened her to think she could be so selfish as to refuse.

She thought about how much this was costing Addison as well. It was very obvious to Meredith that Addison never wanted her son to find out that Derek was his father. She still had a hard time wrapping her mind around that.

She had to wonder if she knew she was pregnant before she asked Derek for the divorce. If she did, that confused her even more because Meredith knew all too well how much Addison had loved Derek. Having a baby would have guaranteed his staying with her. There is no way on earth he would have divorced her knowing she was going to have his child.

Her stroll ended at the doorway to her daughter's hospital room. She stood at the door for a moment and watched Izzie play with her daughter. She smiled, Ellie loved playing with Izzie. Today they were being princesses. Ellie looked over to the door and noticed her mother for the first time. Her eyes lit up and she said excitedly, "Mommy!" Her big blue eyes shone with excitement. Meredith crossed the room and sat on the bed next to her daughter and let her climb onto her lap. She gave her a hug snuggling her close to her.

Izzie watched her friend closely. She could see the distress in Meredith's eyes and gave her a questioning look. Meredith quickly shook her head at Izzie letting her know now was not the time to talk about it. Ellie wriggled free from her mother's hug and brought her attention back to her box of dress up clothes, she dug around until she found another tiara and she placed it on her mother's head smiling. "You need to be a princess too mommy," she demanded. Now satisfied that her mother was a princess too, Ellie settled back onto her mother's lap burrowing her face into her side. Meredith smiled down on her and gently stroked her dark curls. The three of them pretended to be princesses and made up stories about their kingdoms that were far, far away. After sometime passed Ellie yawned and it wasn't long after that she was sound asleep.

Meredith carefully eased Ellie onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. Izzie and Meredith stood side by side watching the sleeping child. Then Izzie wrapped her arm around Meredith tilted her head toward her and quietly asked, "So what's going on?"

Meredith looked over to her closed her eyes and sighed, "Only that I have a real knack for going around and making a complete fool out of myself. Come on." She motioned to Izzie. "Let's go down to the cafeteria and I'll tell you all about it."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addison shook her head she was for the second time that day called to the emergency room. This time it was a young male intern that tracked her down and summoned her. The young intern nervously approached her, "Dr. Sanders we need a consult in the ER. A woman complaining of severe stomach pain, the ultrasound showed a large mass on her left ovary."

Addie furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. "And this is something only I can consult on?" she said with a touch of ire. What the hell did Richard do call around Seattle looking for OB/GYN cases so she would have to work here?

"Y . . . yes?" he nervously replied. Dr. O'Malley was very insistent that only Dr. Sanders would do for a consult.

"I'm sorry doctor I didn't catch your name," she raised her eyebrows waiting patiently for his reply.

"It's Dr. Martin." Bill didn't know what he would do if she refused to come down for the consult, she seemed very annoyed at the prospect.

She shook her head, sighed and resigned herself, "Very well Dr. Martin lead on." They both turned and headed to the elevator.

They entered the elevator and she leaned again the back wall as she studied him. She could sense she was making him nervous with her scrutiny and she smirked at him. By this time she had gotten to know Phillips well enough that she was privy to the fact that the interns were calling her the Mistress of Evil. She pushed herself to standing position and stood close to the intern. "So Mistress of Evil?" she asked huskily in his ear. His eyes widened and he began to sweat, she must have brow beaten the nickname out of Molly, Bill thought to himself. He pulled at his collar. It was getting uncomfortable to swallow. "I think I like it," she purred. A half grin appeared on her face as she watched his reaction.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie entered the exam room trailed by Bill. He was sure she was clearly irritated that she was getting called in on consults, but just before they entered the exam all irritation disappeared and she became a complete professional about the situation. Bill stood on the opposite side of the bed with his hands clasped behind his back, answering questions when asked and watching on as she introduced herself then started to exam the patient. He watched as she reassured the patient. It had quickly become apparent that the woman was going to need immediate surgery, but she was effortlessly able eased the woman's fears.

They exited the patient's room and she conferred with Dr. O'Malley a moment. Then she said, "Be ready to scrub in three hours." She turned back to George. "Do you think you can manage to stem the flow of OB/GYN patient while I run home?" she said with a laugh shaking her head.

He had no clue what to make of this woman. From what he had seen of her as doctor so far was pretty amazing, he now considered it an honor to be able to operate with this woman. During the elevator ride down, it was clear that she saw how uncomfortable he was being around her, and she proceeded to tease him. It seemed she was clearly amused with the moniker Mistress of Evil. He was beginning to wonder what on earth she had done five years ago to garner the nickname Satan.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I know, I know I should have been back home two hours ago," she said as she tossed her purse on the table and slipped her shoes off. She glanced out the glass slider noticing the boys playing outside, then looked back to the group sitting around the kitchen table. "I swear to god I am going to kill Richard." Sully's eyebrows rose on that comment, she walked over to him and gave him a hug then a light kiss on the lips. "He has been making me consult on his OB/GYN cases today" she said in exasperation.

Sully furrowed his brows, "But don't they already have doctors on staff to do that?"

"I know that's what I said!" She threw her hands in the air as she moved, she clearly was not happy with the situation.

Both Beck and Tuck were strangely quiet during this exchange, when one of the babies started to cry they both jumped up to see to her.

Sully reached out and pulled her onto his lap, placing kisses along her neck sending a chill down her spine and he whispered in her ear, "So the boys are outside playing, Maddie is sleeping. What do you say we. . ." That thought was interrupted by Tuck carrying Maddie into the kitchen she was clearly hungry and wanted her mother. Sully smiled at her and said, "Okay after you feed our daughter." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Addie sighed and said, "I have to go back to the hospital, I have an operation scheduled at three-thirty." She shook her head and smiled at her husband his jaw was hanging open, he hadn't expected that. "You better watch out mio caro, because I have a feeling if they get some sort of pediatric emergency Richard is going to be calling and begging you to come in." She smirked at him when his eyes widened at the thought. She stood, walked over and took her daughter from her brother-in-laws arms. Holding her to her shoulder calming her as she walked to one of the rocking chair in the living room and settled down to feed her daughter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meredith and Izzie settled down at one of the tables on the patio. "Okay tell me what's going on," Izzie said with concern.

"Nothing except I made a complete fool out of myself in front of Addison," she sank back in her seat and sighed.

Izzie furrowed her brows, "How did you manage to do that?"

Meredith cocked an eyebrow, "I can't believe you didn't hear the gossip already." She grimaced she was sure the story was making the rounds.

Izzie shook her head, "No, no I haven't heard a thing." But that was probably because she was hanging out with Ellie, she thought to herself.

"I had a meltdown in front of half the hospital yelling at Addison telling her how happy Derek and I are and how she can forget about getting him back," she said with embarrassment.

Izzie's eyebrows rose again and she thought yeesh. "And what did she say?"

"Not one thing, I didn't give her a chance," she grimaced again. "Well she said nothing in front of the crowd. She gave me an earful in private though." She looked up at Izzie expectantly, "Did you know that she is married?"

She shrugged and said, "No." Then she added, "And why should that surprise you?"

"I just thought. . ." God she knew she was being stupid, "I just always thought she was waiting for Derek to come and get her." She blushed with embarrassment at how stupid that sounded.

Izzie couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my god Meredith you and Derek really need to get over yourselves." She continued to laugh. "I'm sorry I don't mean to hurt you but that is seriously fucked up thinking."

Meredith fell forward on the table top and buried her head in her arms, she was mortified. "I know!" She cried, "God I'm an idiot." She started to laugh at how foolish she was and Izzie joined in.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sully quickly entered their bedroom and casually leaned against the door as he watched his wife undress, a smile spread across his face as he admired her body. She slowly stripped down knowing full well he was watching and being turned on. She stopped when she was only clad in a black bra and underwear then turned to look over at her husband leaning against the door and smiled. Addie like it when he watched her undress he was never shy about letting her know how much he desired to be with her. Their eyes sizzled when they met and she gave him a half smile. Her voice sounded husky. "You know I still have an hour to kill before I need to be back at the hospital," she said suggestively.

Sully didn't need anymore prompting. He quickly reached her side and pulled her in his arms with his mouth trailing hot kisses down her throat. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and ran her hands over his chest as she pulled it over his head. Their mouths now entangled in passionate kisses as they quickly removed the rest of their clothing. He lifted her up deepening their kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They fell on the bed enveloped in each other's arms taking full pleasure in one and other, always happy to show the other how desperately they were loved.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**I hope you like how this chapter turned out. Please please tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**III – Part 12 **

Derek and Meredith ate their breakfast in complete silence. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

He was excited at the prospect of finally being able to meet his son today. Yes Addison had objected to him telling Richie he was his father but she can't object to him meeting the child. He only hoped she didn't bring Sloan along, he frowned at the thought of Mark Sloan raising his son. How could he make her see that he deserved a chance to be a part of his son's life?

He glanced across the table at Meredith, she seemed surly today. She hadn't asked how his meeting with Addison went and he didn't offer her the details. He did however hear that Addison and she had a nasty confrontation in front of quite a crowd. Derek smiled to himself. He kind of liked the idea that they were fighting over him. Maybe Addison was lying to him about her feelings to save face. Of course nothing would ever come of it, since he was a happily married man.

Meredith looked across the table at her husband. She couldn't help but wonder if he had heard what a fool she had made out of herself yesterday. How stupid she felt jumping to the conclusion that Addison had come to town to purposely try to take her husband away. Maybe he hadn't heard since he seemed to be in a pretty good mood this morning. She sighed over her cereal. She really hoped he somehow would miss the rumors.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie stood in front of the desk at the nurse's station, Richie stood at her side. They had an appointment scheduled with Miranda this morning for the pre-transplant screening. The tests had to be done in order to qualify as a donor. They would do one batch of tests today, which was one week before the donation, then more tests the day before. It was extremely important, because any kind of infection could be detrimental to the procedure making it impossible to donate to Ellie.

Derek leaned against the wall down the hall from where Addison was, he scrutinized her look today. It was quite different from yesterday. Yesterday she had that I'm all business don't fuck with me look going on, today she had a look of the typical soccer mom. Her casual attire included having her red hair pulled back into a high ponytail, minimal make up, a pair of faded blue jeans, a navy blue Columbia t-shirt and black Nikes.

After studying Addison his gaze move to the small boy fidgeting impatiently at her side, he had one arm wrapped around her leg. He smiled at the fact they shared the same dark curly hair. He couldn't tell from this distance if he shared his blue eyes, he really wanted to know so he casually started to move in their direction.

Derek quietly walked up to her side and said, "Good morning." He had a big smile on his face.

She was startled by his greeting. She hadn't noticed him observing them. She protectively put her hand over her son's shoulder keeping him close to her. "Good morning Derek," she said evenly trying to not betray the emotions going through her head.

He couldn't take his eyes off the small boy before him. He smiled as he realized he did indeed share his eyes as well. He noticed plenty of Addison in him too, her mouth and nose. He quietly asked, "Are you going to introduce me?" His mouth went dry at the thought she would refuse.

"Richie this is Dr. Shepherd, he is an old friend of mine." She looked at Derek and gave him a shrug, what else was she supposed to say? Richie buried his face in his mother's side, he was being shy.

Derek bent down to his level. "Hi, Richie it's good to meet you." He reached out and brushed his curls. He could feel the back of his eyes burn the emotions running through him were overwhelming. Derek looked up and locked eyes with Addie, the emotions were swirling in his eyes. They were having another staring contest. She could see all the emotions playing in his eyes, this time she was the one who turned away first.

Derek stood up, cleared his throat. He asked hoarsely, "After Richie's appointment would you like to meet Ellie?"

Addie gave him a small nod. "I would like that," she said quietly.

The nurse behind the desk caught her attention and said, "Dr. Bailey is ready to see you now."

She turned to the nurse and quietly said, "Thank you." She took Richie by the hand and guided him into the exam room, without a glance back.

Derek stood staring watching their departing forms, he knew deep down if he really wanted a relationship with his son. Addison would not be able to refuse him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie settled Richie on the exam table. She was still trying to keep her emotions in check after her encounter with Derek. Yesterday had been so easy, but today, the way he looked at Richie, that just killed her. She had been so absolutely sure she never wanted to have him be a part of her son's life.

Miranda entered the exam room with a big smile on her face. "Good morning Richie." She knew it helped him to relax since she was someone familiar to him, she was also relieved to find out that Sully and Addie had explained to him already what was going to happen today. They just used a simple straight forward explanation.

Richie was able to grasp that he had something in his blood that would allow a very sick little girl to get better. He was a little scared about getting poked with the needles, but he wanted to be brave so he could make someone else better. After all his mom and dad were always making other little kids better, so he felt proud that he could do it too.

Miranda talked to him softly. "I know this might hurt a little bit. But you can hold your mom's hand really tight while I do this. Okay?" she smiled at him.

Addie sat up on the exam table next to him and put her arm around him. His eyes widened a little anticipating what she was going to do and he reached out for his mom's hand and held on really tight. He closed his eyes tightly and held his breath waiting. Addie rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head while Miranda quickly went to work.

After but a moment she finished drawing his blood. She smiled at the boy. "There, all finished that wasn't so bad now, was it?" she said while she swabbed his arm and put a Spiderman band aid on the spot she had drawn the blood.

He let out a big exhale and carefully opened one eye, then the other. "You are all finished?" he asked with surprise. She nodded and he grinned up at her. "I didn't feel a thing. You are really good at that."

"You better believe it. You didn't think your mom would pick someone who didn't know what they were doing did you?" He vigorously shook his head no.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Derek decided to wait outside the exam room for them to finish. He wanted to make sure he had another chance to see Richie and he also wanted to make sure Addison didn't change her mind about meeting his daughter.

After a short time they emerged from the exam room, Richie had a Spiderman band aid on one arm and a sucker in each hand. Derek smiled at the boy and asked, "How did it go?"

"It didn't hurt at all," he said grinning up at him. "Mom says that's because I'm real tough."

Derek looked down at his son and said, "I have someone I want you to meet; her name is Ellie, if that is okay with your mom."

Richie looked up at his mom and she nodded. "Ellie is the little girl you are going to try to help make better," she said gently.

"She is?" He looked down at his two suckers then looked up at Derek, "Does she like suckers?"

Derek smiled his eyes lighting up at his son and he nodded. "Yeah she likes suckers."

Richie put both suckers in one hand, then reached out and took him by the hand. It was obvious he was ready to go meet Ellie. Derek emotions were running wild as he walked down the hall holding his son's hand with Addison following closely behind. It didn't take long to reach Ellie's room.

Derek, Addie and Richie stood outside Ellie's hospital room. Derek peered in the room and saw that Meredith was in the room with their daughter. He waited at the door watching the two and smiled, his eyes lit up as he watched them. Addie stood back and watched him watching his wife and daughter. For the first time since she had been here she felt some relief about Derek and Meredith's relationship, she could see it in his eyes how much he loved his wife and daughter. She had to laugh to herself though. He obviously still had a hard time conveying his feelings.

Derek still holding Richie's hand walked over to the bed. He kissed Meredith on the side of her head and then leaned over and kissed his daughter on the top of her head. He introduced Richie to both Meredith and Ellie. Richie shook both their hands, and then offered Ellie one of his suckers. She smiled when she took it from him.

Addie hesitated outside the room, after what happened yesterday she wasn't really too sure if she would be welcomed. Meredith looked up and saw her standing in the doorway and waved her in.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Miranda had given Tuck a tour of the hospital earlier that morning. He had to admit he liked the hospital and was pretty sure he would be happy here. Now he just had to work on getting Sully and Addie to sign on, he grinned when he thought about the conference he had with Richard and a select number of staff members after the early morning staff meeting. It was their job to find patients that needed either Addie or Sully for a consult. Of course the ultimate would be a patient that needed both for a consult. O'Malley was already doing a stellar job, he managed to snag Addie twice in one day. He had to chuckle to himself at how indignant she was about the entire situation.

Tuck casually leaned against the nurse's station. The crisp new white lab coat was a stark contrast to his usual scruffy looking self. With barely combed sun bleached blonde hair, wrinkled khakis, a faded blue t-shirt and his favorite pair of worn black Chuck Taylor's, he looked over a chart as he listened to three of the interns conversation. He cocked an eyebrow when they started talking about the Mistress of Evil who had come to the hospital yesterday. Rumor had it she was coming back again today. He had a hard time keeping a straight face as he continued to listen to how these interns described his sister-in-law.

His attention was drawn to a gurney crashing through the emergency room doors. The paramedics were going over her stats, as they quickly moved her to a curtain and hospital bed. She was in the final stages of labor, so final in fact Tuck barely made it in time to catch the baby as it was delivered. He called for an emergency consult as he worked on the small patient. He was going to need both Addie and Sully on this one.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you like the update. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**III – Part 13**

A pager burst to life Derek, Meredith and Addison all looked down. Addie sighed and said, "It's me." She shook her head. "It seems I'm needed in the ER again," she stressed the last word.

Derek and Meredith looked at her in surprise. Meredith asked, "You are wearing a pager and accepting consults while you are here?"

"Not my choice," she replied curtly. Then she looked over to Richie who was playing quietly with Ellie. "Hey buddy we have to go."

When he started to protest Derek asked, "Can he stay here?" She looked like she was going to protest. So he took her by the arm and guided her off to the side. "I promise I won't say a word. It's just that Ellie is really having fun playing with him. She doesn't get many visitors that are children." She pursed her lips not at all sure what she should do. "I promise you have nothing to worry about."

She reluctantly nodded and walked back over to her son. "I have to check on a patient, will you be good while I'm gone?"

He nodded vigorously and said, "I will." He smiled up at her. She gave him a hug and kiss. Then she quickly exited the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie exited the elevator and walked up to the nurse's station in the ER. "I was paged?"

The nurse replied, "Yes Dr. Tucker has a newborn in curtain one."

"Thank you," she said with a nod and moved off to curtain one.

Tuck looked up as she entered. "I need you Addie." She looked down at his patient and rushed to his side. The intern watched on as she went to work on the newborn. A nurse entered with an isolette. Once the child was stabilized they transferred her to the unit.

She looked over to Tuck and said, "I'll need a pediatric surgeon consult on this." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sure they already have one on staff," she said in a warning tone. Which Tuck was totally ignoring, but he gave her a quick nod.

Addie nodded to the intern and said, "Come on we need to take her up to the NICU."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie and the intern positioned the isolette in the NICU and she looked up at tall redheaded the intern, "I don't believe we have met yet."

The intern took in Dr. Sanders. She looked completely different from yesterday. She didn't look like she had planned on working today. She was dressed in casual clothing, hardly any make up with her hair pulled back. "I'm Dr. Riley Stiles," she replied.

"It's good to meet you Dr. Stiles," she said with a smile. Her attention was then brought back to her new charge. She reached in and gently caressed her cheek with her index finger. "I'm going to need a full work up on her, blood work, x-rays and an ultrasound." Addie turned her attention back to the intern and asked, "Do you know what the preliminary diagnosis is?"

Riley bit her lower lip, nodded then responded, "Judging by the sunken stomach and distended chest, I would diagnose a Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia."

Addie gave the young woman a nod, "Exactly right, very good observation. See to the tests, you are in charge of her for the time being, she is stable now. Have them page me if there is any change in her condition." Riley nodded a look of pride appeared on her face, it felt good having the doctor compliment her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So I hear you picked up another patient," Miranda said as she fell in step with Addie walking down the hall.

Addie gave her a sidelong glance, "Isn't it funny how that keeps happening." She shook her head at Miranda. "You know you can tell Richard it doesn't matter how many patients he manages to hook me up with. I am not moving back to Seattle," she said very sure of herself.

"Uh huh, I'll be sure to tell him," she managed to keep the smile off her face. She knew her friend pretty well. She could see she was already starting to get attached to the new group of interns. No matter how loudly she was complaining about it. Half of their conversation last night revolved around how impressed she was with the two interns she had already worked with.

So they had that going for them, plus the boys absolutely loved being in Seattle their family lived here and they loved them. The only member of Addie's family that didn't live here was her mother and she had it on good authority unbeknownst to her friend that was soon going to change. She could no longer keep the smile off her face. Sully and Addie didn't have a pray, they were moving back to Seattle whether they like it or not.

"Hey Miranda, are you on for much longer?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Well, I free for the next couple of hours, why?" she said with a nod.

"Richie is still here and I need to get him back to Beck's," she said hoping her friend would offer to drive Richie back home.

"Say no more I'll take him over," she said with a smile.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You know your wife, my sister is going to kick my ass for leaving her alone with five kids," Sully joked with Tuck.

"Actually seven," he grinned at him. "Miranda just left to bring Richie home and was leaving William and Vanessa there too. Anyway she won't, you know she loves having them all around," he chuckled at his brother-in-law. "Besides it's for a good cause."

"Good cause?" Sully questioned him.

"Yeah, you know saving a brand new baby's life." Of course that was a good cause, but he really meant getting his brother-in-law to work at the hospital.

"Let me introduce you to the interns. This is one case they are definitely going to want to follow through to the end. Of course it will be up to Addie and you to choose who actually gets to help operate."

Tuck entered the conference room immediately followed by Sully. Four of the five interns were waiting patiently for them, and they were all pretty excited to be in on this case. "I'd like to introduce the pediatric surgeon who will be in charge of this case, along with Dr. Sanders. This is Dr. Evil," said Tuck maintaining a completely serious look on his face as he introduce Sully as Dr. Evil. While Sully's eyes widened ever so slightly, he hoped his sister didn't mind becoming a widow, because he was going to kill him. This was Tuck's idea of a joke. They had been making fun of Addie last night because the interns had nicknamed her Mistress of Evil, so he thought it was funny to start calling him Dr. Evil.

Sully leaned over and whispered in his brother-in-law's ear, "I am going to kill you, you that know right?" Tuck just gave him a small smile and nodded.

You could tell the interns were a little stunned by the introduction, but they tried to hide what they were thinking. "I need one volunteer to get Dr. Sanders and let her know the pediatric surgical consult is here and another to pick up the lab results on baby Swift," Tuck said. Dr. Phillips volunteered to get Dr. Sanders and Dr. Martin volunteered to get the lab reports.

"If you will excuse us for one moment, Dr. Tucker and I need to discuss a few things," Sully said curtly and walked out the door. Tuck grinned and followed him out the door.

The two remaining interns sat at the conference table exchanged looks. "Dr. Evil, he was kidding right?" asked Lucy Lee, one of the interns who had yet to work with Dr. Sanders.

"I don't know man. He looked pretty serious to me," replied Davis Washington, the other remaining intern who had yet to work with Dr. Sanders.

Sully reentered the conference room and they clammed up. He leaned against the wall waiting for Addie to join them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Molly found Addie and Riley up in neonatal going over a chart. She walked over to them and said, "Dr. Sanders, the pediatric surgical consult is here. He is waiting in conference room two for you."

She replaced the chart turned to Molly and said, "Thank you Phillips, let's go." She turned to Riley with a nod and headed down the hall to conference room two with Molly and Riley following closely on her heels.

She paused a moment at the door before entering and said, "And the doctor's name?"

"Dr. Evil, you ever hear of him?" she said it with a perfectly straight face. Riley burst into laughter, but quickly restrained it when she saw Molly was completely serious.

"Yeah I've heard of him," she said wryly as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. This had to be Tuck's idea of a joke. She opened the door to enter the room and stopped so abruptly that Molly and Riley barely managed to stop before running into her. She took one look at Sully and said, "What the hell are you doing here?" A surprised Molly and Riley slid past Addie then quietly took their seats at the conference table.

He grinned at his wife who was obvious upset at his being called in. She had warned him they would figure out a way for him to be called in on a case, and sure enough she was right. "I was called in on a consult," he said with a shrug.

The interns watched the exchange with interest it was obvious the two doctors knew one and other. "So Dr. Evil?" she said with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

He gave her a sheepish grin, "Blame Tuck."

"Yeah I figured as much," she said with a laugh and crossed the room to give him a hug and kissed him softly on the lips. He placed a hand on either side of her hips and pulled her close. Both seemed to forget the interns were in the room.

Dr. Martin cleared his throat as he entered the room. "I . . . I have the lab results and x-rays," he announced.

Sully and Addie pulled apart then she took the reports and x-rays from Bill. Dr. Phillips piped up and asked, "So his name isn't Dr. Evil?"

Sully and Addie exchanged looks and laughed. "No Dr. Phillips, this is Dr. Sullivan Sanders."

They exchanged looks in surprise. "Sanders?" they all said in unison.

She nodded. "He's my husband," she replied as she pulled the x-rays from the envelope.

"Your husband? Then why did Dr. Tucker call him Dr. Evil?" Molly wanted to know.

"My brother-in-law has an odd sense of humor. He seems to find the Mistress of Evil name quite amusing, so he started calling Sully Dr. Evil last night," she said with a laugh placing the x-rays on the lighted panel.

"Your brother-in-law?" The interns questioned.

"Dr. Tucker is married to my sister," Sully answered.

He turned to the x-rays and started studying them over Addie's shoulder they both pursed their lips. "Okay I'll forgive Tuck for calling you in," she said quietly.

He put his hands on her shoulders gave them a squeeze as he studied the x-rays. "Yeah," he agreed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Derek wanted to thank Addison for allowing him to spend time with Richie. He knew she had been called up to the NICU so he went in search of her. As he walked past the windows he caught sight of her standing before an isolette. There was a very tall dark haired man standing beside her. He stayed outside standing in front of the window, watching their interaction. They seemed to be intimate, his brow furrowed as he watched the scene in front of him. That's when it began to dawn on him that she didn't marry Mark.

He was beginning to feel voyeuristic watching them. Even from a distance he could feel the love emanating between them. They were simply having a conversation but the way they touched one and other and how they looked at each other. . .

Richard walked up behind him quietly watching Derek observing his ex-wife and her current husband. It startled Derek when Richard spoke, "He's a good man Derek. They are very much in love and he's a wonderful father to your son."

Derek continued to be transfixed by the couple before him. "How long have they been married?"

Richard paused a moment, he wasn't sure how Derek would take this bit of information. "Just over five years."

His eyes snapped to the man standing next to him with that bit of information. "Five years?" he said in shock. He turned and quickly left the area.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie and Sully stood in front of the isolette in the NICU, each reaching in making a connection with their young patient. The little girl had a grip on Sully's index finger, while Addie gently caressed her cheek with her index finger. Sully could tell something other then their young patient was on her mind. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder and asked softly, "So what's going on?"

She knew exactly what that question meant. "Derek met Richie today," she said keeping her gaze on the little girl before them.

"And how did that go?" he asked gently.

"You were right," she shook her head and let out a sigh. The funny thing of it, Sully had tried to warn her that once Derek had met Richie she was probably going to have a change of heart. She didn't believe him but once again her husband was right. He knew her so well inside out, and so it seemed, she had to laugh to herself, better then she knew herself.

He turned her toward him and pulled her into a light embrace, she buried her face in his shoulder and he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "You know whatever decision you make I'll support you." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It still scares me to let him in," she said quietly.

"I know, but just remember this," he pulled back so he could look into her eyes. Their eyes connected with such deep understanding. "Richie can never have too many people in his life who unconditionally love him," he said with a small smile.

She nodded in agreement and smiled up at him. Sully always managed to help her put things into perspective, god she loved this man.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you all enjoyed the update, please review and let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**III – Part 14 **

The three baby girls were sound a sleep, the monitor sitting on the patio table so it would be known at once if one of them woke up. Beckett's backyard was filled with the noise of laughter as the four boys and Beckett chased each other around with their squirt guns. They were all clad in swimsuits on this warm June day and enjoying the outdoors.

Archer Sanders walked out the slider followed by none other then Addie's mother Madeline. Beck's father was a very distinguished looking gentleman with his hair almost snow white, he was very tall but still a good two inches shorter then Sully, even at the age of seventy he still remained fit and healthy. Madeline was a very elegant sixty-eight. Tall and thin like her daughter with her short styled silver hair, stylish summer dress and well manicured hand, she was their ace up the sleeve. Getting Madeline to agree to come to Seattle for the summer was sheer genius.

Archer and Madeline laughed as they looked on at the soaking wet crew before them. Beck seemed to be the only one to have remained dry. When Beck noticed her father and Madeline standing on her patio, she held up her hands in surrender ending their squirt gun battle. "Okay guys lets get dried off," she said walking up to the patio grabbing dry towels and handing one each boy.

The boys' excitement grew when they saw their grandparents and they wanted to converge on them but Beck held them up. "You can say hello, but get changed before hugs. I'm sure your grandparents don't want to get all wet," she said with a laugh. After exchanging quick hellos the boys all ran inside to put on their dry clothes. Her son considered Madeline his grandmother too. It was only natural since they spent all their holidays together and she came along quite often on Sully and Addie's visits. Her father was her children's only surviving grandparent, both of Tuck's parents had died shortly after he graduated high school. And Madeline only too happy to play the part of grandmother to her children as well, since Addie was her only child, she liked to consider Beck an honorary daughter.

She walked over to give her father a hug. "Hi Daddy, why didn't you tell you me were coming over today?" And then she turned to Madeline and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy you decided to come out for the summer Madeline. Did you let Addie in on your plan yet?"

"No," she smiled. "I wanted to surprise her," she said while returning the hug.

Beck shook her head and smiled, "You will definitely surprise her." Then she grinned, "Maybe I'll make Tuck take me out this evening while you break the news that you are staying for the summer."

"Actually," Madeline began with a sparkling look over at Archer. "I am moving here permanently."

Beck's mouth hung open as she stared in shock at the other woman. "Are you serious?"

Her father walked to Madeline's side and put his arm possessively around Madeline's shoulder and said, "She serious."

Beck narrowed her eyes as she looked back and forth between her father and Madeline and it began to add up. How the hell hadn't she caught on before? Her father had spent a tremendous amount of time in New York since the first of the year. It seems he wasn't really going there to visit her brother, she thought with a laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After exiting the elevator Derek walked right past Meredith and didn't even seem to notice that she was there. She tried to get his attention but he was in his own world. She knew her husband well enough to know when he was upset about something. She couldn't even begin to fathom what it could be since they had a really good afternoon.

She had been more then a little surprised when Addison had allowed Richie to spend the afternoon with them. Of course Meredith had been right about one of her assumptions, Derek had fallen in love with his son immediately. She really couldn't blame him, he was a beautiful boy and Addison should be proud. She had done an amazing job in raising him. She knew Derek was still upset about Mark having a prominent role in his son's life, but honestly how could he object now that he met the boy.

She smiled thinking about how Richie had played with Ellie. He played right along with Ellie's games even though she could tell he thought they were too girly. He seemed to be more interested in making her happy.

Meredith decided should go find Addison and thank her for allowing Richie to spend time with them. She entered the elevator. She guessed if Addison was still at the hospital, she would most likely be in the NICU. One of the interns entered after Meredith. It was Dr. Molly Phillips, she was a cute raven haired petite girl with skin the color of a mocha latte who all the interns loved and tried to protect her. She was a shy girl but a very gifted surgeon. Meredith hoped her shyness wouldn't hurt her career, being a surgeon could be very cutthroat. "Dr. Grey-Shepherd?" Molly tentatively asked.

" Yes Dr. Phillips?" Meredith replied waiting for the real question.

"Why do they call Dr. Sanders Satan?" she looked at her expectantly.

"Who is Dr. Sanders?" Meredith asked puzzled.

"Your husband's ex-wife," Molly replied.

Meredith was even more puzzled, " Addison goes by Sanders now?" What the hell, she had thought she married Mark, but his last name was Sloan. "You mean Sloan, right?" she asked figuring the young intern just misheard the name.

"No, it's Sanders," Molly said firmly.

Meredith shrugged. Okay whatever she thought.

"So why do people call her Satan?" Molly asked timidly.

Meredith winced. "Where did you hear that?" she groaned.

"Dr. Yang and Dr. Karev," she said shyly.

Meredith lowered her head, more then a bit embarrassed. "They shouldn't call her that." She looked over to the young intern. "Dr. Yang probably uses the name out of some sort of misguided loyalty to me, and Dr. Karev," she smiled a bit. "Probably uses it because she made his life hell when he crossed her," she grinned. "He totally deserved it too."

"So you don't think she is Satan then?" she seemed a bit more relaxed.

"God no not at all," Meredith replied firmly. She gave the young intern a sidelong glance, "You liked working with her didn't you?" She nodded. "Well you can tell the other interns she isn't Satan, but you probably don't really need me to tell you that do you, I'm guessing you figured that out on your own."

She nodded again. "Yeah, we were just curious why she got the nickname in the first place," she said with a shrug. She looked at Meredith thoughtfully and said, "I guess Dr. Shepherd called her that."

"What makes you say that?" Meredith asked with a raised eyebrow. Of course it was true, but she was surprised the intern figured it out.

"Well when people get divorced they say nasty things about their ex," she said with another shrug. Meredith nodded. Phillips was a pretty smart woman.

The doors to the elevator slide open and both women exited the elevator heading in the same direction.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie and Sully were standing in the corner of the NICU leaning against the wall chatting while they waited for Molly to return with the latest lab results and the interns to join them. After they confirmed Marley Swift's stats with the lab results they would schedule her surgery. She had a severe hole in her diaphragm and her organ displacement was very extreme. It was going to take a very long operation to move everything back into place. The main question was had she recovered enough from her birth to be put through the stress of a long operation.

Molly entered the NICU followed closely by Meredith. They paused at the entrance Molly nodded to the pair in the corner. "That is Dr. Sanders' husband Sullivan," she said with a smile. Molly walked over to the pair while Meredith hung back.

"I have the lab results," Molly said brightly as she handed the folder to Addie.

"Thank you Dr. Phillips," Addie said as she starting looking over the reports handing them to Sully as she went along. They began to quietly discuss their options.

Meredith took a moment to study the man Addison had married. Addison certainly didn't disappoint, she had once again managed to find a gorgeous man. She had to grin to herself. Then her smile softened, they looked like they were really happy together. No wonder Richie was such a happy little boy, he obviously lived in a very happy household. Seeing them together made it hard for her to imagine that Addison and Derek had ever been together. They just seemed so made for each other.

The rest of the interns filed in and excused themselves as they passed Meredith and headed over to the Drs. Sanders.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

With their meeting wrapped up, it was confirmed that Dr. Martin was the intern on call that evening. It would be his responsibility to keep an eye on their young charge and call the Drs. Sanders if any emergency arose.

The rest of the interns filed out chatting excitedly about the upcoming operation. Dr. Stiles was chosen to actually be in the operating room since she was there from the beginning. They were all excited about the impending operation, even if most would not actually be in the operating room. The operation was scheduled to take place in two days.

Meredith approached Addison and her husband after the interns had all left. " Addison," she said with a smile. "I just wanted to thank you again for letting Richie spend time with us today. Ellie really had a lot of fun with him," she continued smiling looking between the two of them.

Addie smiled back and said, "I think he enjoyed himself too." Then she turned to Sully, "This is Meredith." Of course he knew who Meredith was. Then she turned back to Meredith, "I'd like to introduce you to my husband Sullivan." Her smile grew as she introduced them and they shook each others' hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Sullivan."

"It's nice to meet you too Meredith."

Meredith bit her lower lip and said, "Well that's all I really wanted was to tell you thanks and now I'm going to get out of your hair, because I'm sure you want to get home."

Sully put his arm around Addie's waist and said, "Yeah our family is probably wondering what happened to us."

Addie nodded. "Yeah we really weren't supposed to be put to work," she shook her head.

"I was wondering about that," she shrugged. "Of course I can understand them calling you in on the Swift case, but the other cases seemed pretty routine."

"It's Richard," she said shaking her head.

"Richard? What did Richard do?" Meredith asked puzzled.

"He seems to have this diabolical plan set in motion to try to get us to move back to Seattle work here." Addie and Sully exchanged looks and laughed. "We are sorry to inform him, we like New York and are staying put." They both nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Derek unlocked the trailer door. He had kept the trailer even though they had built a house on his land. He had just moved it deeper into the woods to have it as his retreat. Meredith never came here, it was his sanctuary. The place he came when he needed to think, it seemed he came here more and more these days.

He reached into the cabinet pulled out a glass and a bottle of scotch, then walked over to the refrigerator and filled the glass with ice and poured himself a drink. He walked out of the trailer and took a seat on the deck.

He still couldn't get over the shock. Addison had been married for five years. It was just so mind blowing. That meant shemust have gottenmarried almost immediately after their divorce. The biggest problem he had with that was Addison was the type of woman who was cautious. She wouldn't just jump into marriage, hell they were engaged for three years before she would marry him. Beside that what kind of guy would knowingly marry a pregnant woman? No there was only one scenario that made sense to him.

She and the guy hooked up before she asked him for a divorce. They must have thought the baby was his. He bet her husband was pretty pissed off when he found out that the boy wasn't his. He knew he would have been pissed off if the only child he would ever have wasn't his. He wondered how long they knew and how long it took him to forgive her.

He also had to wonder how they met, maybe that consult she had been called in on in Vancouver, he was obviously some kind of neonatal specialist as well. That had to be it. He narrowed his eyes thinking how she must have been carrying on with him for months behind his back.

The more he thought about the affair she must have had, the angrier he got. God she was so full of shit, thanking him for freeing her. She was already free and moved on from their marriage. No wonder she was so calm about asking him for the divorce, he always wondered why she didn't freak out at him. Now it all made perfect sense to him. He drained his glass and poured himself another drink.

The idea of them keeping his son away from him only infuriated him more. He didn't think his son should live in a household like that. His son and daughter deserved to grow up together. He didn't care what Addison thought, he knew what it was like to have siblings and his son should be able to grow up with his sister. He had to wonder what it would take to get custody of the boy. He bet he could get it easy, since she lied to him all these years and kept the boy from him.

He needed to find out how Meredith would feel about having his son live with them. He got up from his seat drained his second drink, walked into the trailer put the glass in the sink and replace the bottle of scotch to the cabinet. He would call a lawyer first thing in the morning and find out what his rights were.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**I hope you all enjoyed the update. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated. I had a pretty good idea where I was going in this chapter and had a crazy boring day at work, so lucky for you all, another update.**

**III – Part 15 **

Addie, Sully and Tuck entered the house. Beck came up gave Addie and Sully a kiss on the cheek and said, "Daddy is here." Then she gave Tuck a hug whispered in his ear, "We need to get out of here, Madeline is here too, and she is staying in Seattle permanently and guess who doesn't know." Her eyes widened and an amused look appeared on her face.

Tuck gave her a quick nod, grinned and said, "It seems my wife is insisting on taking me out tonight, we'll see you later." He smirked at his wife.

Beck looped her arm with Tuck's and said as they hurried toward the door, "The kids all have had their baths and have eaten dinner and the girls are both a sleep, we shouldn't be late." As they hit the door she added, "Oh, Addie your mother is here." They accelerated their retreat to the car before Addie could react.

Addie and Sully stood in stunned silence for a moment. Then she raised an eyebrow and said, "Okay." Trying to processes her sister-in-law's actions, "My mom is here, so why is your sister acting like she wanted to get out of the kill zone?"

She shook her head and shrugged, they headed to the living room to see their parents. Archer and Madeline sat in the corner of the room with the pajama clad boys surrounding them. Archer was reading a story to the boys, one of their favorites _The Stinky Cheese Man and Other Fairly Stupid Tales_. Sully wrapped his arms around Addie's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. They smiled on as they stood by quietly watching the scene before them, not wanting to disturb the story telling. Archer had such a wonderful reading voice. The boys were enthralled with his storytelling abilities.

When the story was finally over the group finally noticed Sully and Addie standing there. Richie and A.J. ran up to their parents to give them both a hug. Jax hung back a beat then ran to give his aunt and uncle a hug too. Archer and Madeline rose from the seat to give them both a hug as well.

Addie hugged her mother tightly then held her at arms length, "So why didn't you tell me you were coming out for a visit?"

Her mother smiled and said, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did that," Addie looked happily at her mother. Then she asked, "So how long are you staying for?"

"How about we discuss how long I'm staying after the boys are in bed?" she said smoothly with a smile.

Addie was taken aback by that answer. It was a simple question. Why on earth did she want to boys in bed before she told how long she was stay? She knitted her brows and slowly said, "Okay, we will discuss how long you are staying later." She shook her head at her mother. She had an uneasy feeling something big was up, what with the way her sister-in-law rushed out of the house. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know, she reflected with a pensive look.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meredith, Izzie and Cristina sat in a booth at Joe's they still liked to hang out there after a long day in the hospital. Meredith didn't drink much these days. She stuck to either a glass of wine or a beer since she had her daughter. "I met Addison's new husband today," Meredith began as she took a sip of her red wine.

Izzie and Cristina looked at her with anticipation. They had both seen the man, but neither one had actually been introduced to him or talked to him. They both agreed he was pretty damn nice to look at though.

"So what was he like, besides being totally hot?" Izzie asked with a grin.

Meredith gave her a half smile and asked, "You noticed that too, huh?" She shook her head. Izzie grinned and nodded.

"Yeah no one could ever accuse Addison of not having exemplary taste in men," Izzie said with a smirk.

"So?" Cristina interrupted. She was just as curious about the hot guy.

"I only talked to him for a minute, but he seems really nice." She smiled and her eyes twinkled, "And they seem nauseatingly in love too."

"Aw," Izzie cooed. "That's so sweet it makes me happy she found someone and is happy."

Cristina cocked an eyebrow at Izzie, "Oh god, you are making me want to vomit."

"Well I can't help it, I like Addison and I'm glad things worked out for her," she smiled at her friends.

Then a wicked grin appeared on Cristina's face. "I bet it makes Mere feel less guilty too," she cackled.

Meredith punched her shoulder. "Hey!" she said with feigned insult.

The three of them continued to laugh. Meredith didn't want to admit it out loud, but Cristina was right, Addison being happy really did help her feel less guilty.

"Hey by the way," she raised an eyebrow at Cristina. "No more calling Addison Satan, you were freaking the interns out," she said with a laugh.

Cristina raised both eyebrows in surprise and slowly said, "Okay."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie reentered the living room and looked directly at her mother. "Okay the kids are all in bed now." She grilled her mother, "Just how long do you plan on stay?"

Madeline rose from the sofa walked over to her daughter and bit her lower lip. She quickly glanced over to Archer then said with a smile, "I'm staying."

Addie looked at her puzzled, staying? What the hell is that supposed to mean. "You're what?" she said confused.

"I'm moving to Seattle," she said with a firm nod.

Addie stood stunned, what the hell? Her mother was moving to Seattle? She finally found her voice and asked in a very aggravated tone, "Why on earth would you move to Seattle?" She could not believe this. Her mother was first and foremost a New Yorker through and through, she lived in New York her entire life, and she loved New York. Why the hell would she even consider moving to Seattle? As far as her mother was concerned Seattle was a virtual wilderness. And if she moved to Seattle she wouldn't be able to visit her grandchildren everyday. She knew how much her mother loved her visits, how could she even think about giving that up?

Madeline knew her daughter would be upset when she found out. That was the main reason she waited until the last possible moment to tell her. "Dear I know this comes as a complete shock to you, but I have needs too," Archer rose from the sofa and walked over to Madeline's side and put his arm around her waist.

Addie's eyes narrowed as she looked from her mother to her father-in-law. Oh hell she thought, are they serious? "Are you kidding me?"

Sully entered the living room as she said this and asked, "What's going on?"

"My mother is moving in with _your_ father," she replied exasperated.

Madeline and Archer both gave them a decisive nod.

Sully stood at his wife's side with his mouth hanging open. He sure as hell didn't expect that.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sully and Tuck both went into the hospital early that morning. They decided to let Sully do the early morning check on the Swift baby since Addie had already spent the last two days at the hospital, she would go into the hospital later that afternoon.

Addie and Beck sat on the patio, each holding their daughter enjoying the morning sunshine. The boys had already eaten and where busily playing in the sandbox. Addie narrowed her eyes at her sister-in-law, "So you knew my mother was coming out here?"

Beck nodded. "I knew she was coming out for the summer, but I had no idea she planned on making it permanent," she said still flabbergasted by the revelation.

Addie shook her head then asked, "So how long did you know about my mother and your father?"

Beck grinned and shook her head, "I didn't have a clue until yesterday." She continued to shake her head as went on, "I was just as shocked as you were when I figured out they were dating." Their eyes connected and widened then they burst out into laugher.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Derek stood in front of the nurse's station in the ER watching Sully and Tuck. They seemed to be having a good laugh about something. He narrowed his eyes as he studied the man his ex-wife had married. He walked over to the other two men and said, "Hi I'm Derek you must be Addison's new husband." They hadn't been introduced yet. He didn't even know the guy's name. He reached out to shake his hand.

Almost all the hospital staff seemed to be in range to witness the first official meeting between Derek Shepherd and Sullivan Sanders. None were sure what to expect some bet on a fight others thought they would be civil. They were soon going to find out.

Sully nodded at Derek. He looked pretty much as he expected, Addie had shown him pictures before. "Good to meet you Derek." He reached out his hand and they shook hands. "I'm Sullivan Sanders," he used an extra firm grip as he shook his hand and stared him down. They released the handshake and Sully raised an eyebrow as he noticed him opening and closing his hand.

The on lookers thought ok that went pretty well, relatively civil, but then Dr. Shepherd did the unbelievable.

"So you and Dr. Tucker are friends?" Derek asked acting innocently.

"He's my best friend," Sully said with a nod.

Derek raised his eyebrows and said with mock sincerity, "Oh you better watch out for them then. Addison has this thing, she likes to fuck her husband's best friend," Derek smirked at the other man.

They could all hear the comment he threw at the current husband of his ex-wife. They all stood stunned not believing something so crude had actually come out of his mouth.

Tuck shook his head and said, "Oh shit." He grimaced, "I don't believe you just said that." He continued to shake his head waiting for Sully's reaction, "Dude you are sooo dead."

His reaction was swift, Sully punched Derek square in the nose putting his full weight behind the punch. You could hear a crunching sound as he connected. The crowd cringed as they heard the sound and Derek dropped like a sack of potatoes, he was out cold. Which was lucky for him, because Sully would have certainly punched him again and Tuck wouldn't have tried to stop him from doing so.

It took the crowd some time to react. Since they were all so shock Derek actually was stupid enough to say something like that to Sullivan. George was the first one to react. He turned to his group of interns and said, "Go on." He said with a shrug, "See if he is still alive."

The interns ran as a group to the unconscious Dr. Shepherd. They took a backboard put him on it then lifted him to a gurney and wheeled him into curtain two.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you all enjoyed the update. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So yeah, I definitely decided Derek needed a punch in the nose, I'm glad you all seemed to think so as well. Thanks so much for the reviews they are always appreciated.**

**III – Part 16 **

Derek came to and winced, there was a bright light shining in his eyes. He tried to sit up, but Dr. Martin restrained him. "Don't move Dr. Shepherd," Bill said. He looked around the room and saw all the interns looking at him. They were all looking at him like he should be admitted to psych.

"Wh. . .what happened?" he asked groggily.

"You had your clock cleaned." Bill said with a cocked eyebrow, "You don't remember?"

Derek nodded wincing again and slowly sat up, Bill had started to protest but he waved him off. He grimaced as he remembered what he had said, he had no clue what prompted him to goad Addison's husband like that. He knew as the words were coming out of his mouth that it was quite possibly the stupidest thing he had ever said, but he had no control over his mouth and it just spilled out.

The entire scene between Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sanders shocked the interns. They knew Dr. Shepherd must have hated his ex-wife. After all he was the one who christened her Satan. But to actually say something so stupid to his ex-wife current husband, he was just asking to get punched. The man must have a death wish.

Bill turned to the interns and grinned, "Well he's still alive, I guess we don't all need to hang around." The other doctors didn't need to be told twice they quickly exited the room. Bill turned back to the man on the exam table and said, "We just need to get an x-ray and a CT scan. By the looks of it, I'd say you definitely have a broken nose." He shook his head as he informed the doctor of his prognosis.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cristina and Izzie stood at the entrance to Ellie's hospital room, Meredith and her daughter were eating their breakfast. They were both laughing over their breakfast, so they were almost certain Meredith hadn't been informed of her husband's altercation with his ex-wife's husband. Neither one was in a hurry to let her know either, so they hesitated at the door. Meredith glanced up and saw them standing at the door and waved them in with a smile. "How are you guys this morning," she asked happily.

"Good," Cristina said.

"Yeah good," Izzie said.

"Have you guys seen Addison yet this morning? I was going to ask her if maybe she could bring Richie by for a visit again," she continued smiling.

Both Cristina and Izzie grimaced. Meredith frowned after noticing their reaction. Cristina began tentatively, "Umm, she might not be too hot about that idea today."

Meredith furrowed her brow and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Izzie bit her lower lip and said, "Because her husband broke your husband's nose."

Meredith's eyes widened in shock, "Wh. . .why did he do that?"

Izzie wrinkled her brow. She was trying to avoid telling her what he said, "Derek said something to him about Addison, which upset him."

Meredith's eyes narrowed. "What did he say," she demanded.

Both Izzie and Cristina looked over to Ellie who was listening to their conversation. Meredith turned her head and looked at her daughter and smiled. "Ellie, mommy needs to go have a talk with Aunt Cris, you stay here and play with Aunt Izzie, okay?" Meredith glanced at her two friends and they both nodded at her. She rose from her seat then walked out of the room with Cristina, while Izzie took her place in the chair she had vacated.

Once in the hall Meredith said in a demanding voice, "Okay tell me what the hell my husband said to Sullivan to incite him to break his nose?"

Cristina had her hands on her hips and bowed her head. Then blew out a slow breath then looked back up at her and said, "He asked Sullivan if Dr. Tucker was his best friend."

Meredith narrowed her eyes. "And this enraged him so much he punched my husband in the nose?" she replied not believing this was the entire story.

Cristina pursed her lips then continued, "When he told Derek he was Derek told him he needed to watch out for them, because Addison liked to fuck her husband's best friend." She shrank back waiting for the explosion.

"That god damn son of a bitch! Where the hell is his brain?" she was fuming. "Doesn't he realize we need to keep on their good side right?" She started pacing back and forth in frustration, "God I'm going to kill him. He better hope Addison doesn't pack her son up and take him back to New York on the next plane." She stared Cristina down and asked, "Where is the bastard?"

"In the ER," she replied, she definitely did not want to be in Derek's shoes right now.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Callie entered the room with a set of x-rays in her hand. "Your CT scan was clear," she said as she threw the x-rays up on the lighted panel looked over them. Then she said, "Looks like a broken nose to me." She walked over to the exam table Derek was sitting on. She looked at him and said while shaking her head, "You are a stupid, stupid man, has anyone ever told you that before?" He grimaced but didn't answer her.

She put on a pair of surgical gloves then she carefully inspected his broken nose. She nimbly moved her fingers along his nose snapping the bones back into place. She pulled off two strips of surgical tape and placed them across his nose. "Try not to insult anymore husbands today," she said giving him a light smack across the cheek. This afforded her another grimace from him. She smirked at him while she peeled off the surgical gloves and threw them in trash.

She took a prescription pad out of her lab coat pocket and wrote him a prescription for a painkiller. She said as he handed him the prescription, "You know you don't deserve this." She held the prescription out to him, and then pulled it out of his reach. "But I'll give it to you anyways." She shook her head at him as he reached up and snatched the paper out of her hand.

Derek spoke for the first time. "Can I get out of here now?"

"I don't see any reason to hold you, your scans were clear, it's just a broken nose," she informed him. Then she said with a nod, "Just wait for the release forms then you can go." She turned and exited the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Derek sat on the edge of the exam table waiting for his release forms. He looked up when the door opened to see his very angry wife standing there, and he grimaced. She threw the papers at him. She looked him straight in the eye and slapped him across the face. "Where on god's earth is your fucking brain?"

He rubbed his cheek and had the good sense to look ashamed. "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking."

"You do realize our daughter still needs their help?" she asked with controlled rage in her voice.

" Addison isn't going stop the transplant," he said sure of himself.

"You better pray to god you are right, because Richie is the only chance our daughter has to survive." She shook her head at him, "How could you say something so god damn stupid, she's his wife for god sake?"

"I . . . I don't know why I said it," he said sheepishly.

"Jesus Derek, she allowed you to spend time with your son," she shook her head not believing the turn of events. "And you repay her kindness by insulting her to her husband?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "You better fix this."

"How am I supposed to fix it?" he asked confused.

"You could start by apologizing," she snapped at him.

He lowered his head and didn't say a word.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie and Sully had left the hospital. She knew he was still upset about the scene with Derek. She couldn't blame him for being upset. Derek could be such a prick sometimes, she frowned to herself, how could she have forgotten that side to him. She still couldn't understand what brought that behavior on. She thought they were being civil after he had met Richie, maybe even they could possibly be friends. She guessed she was wrong. She looked down at her hand holding on to her husband's and lifted it to her mouth and gently kissed his knuckles. She was rewarded with a smile from her husband. Of course he knew she wasn't upset with him over the incident. How could she be the man was defending her honor, she grinned at that thought.

They entered Waterfront Park. This was one of their favorite destinations in Seattle. They walked along the pier enjoying the cool breeze that caressed their faces coming off the water. The sun was shining brightly, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and they continued to walk in silence as they made their way to the Waterfront Fountain. They stopped in front of the bench, and they gave one and other a shy smile as they sat down. Sully put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. This was their favorite spot in all of Seattle. It always held good memories for them.

_The Night Sully and Addie Met _

He took her to the hospital parking lot where her car was parked, but instead of parting company. They decided to go to Waterfront Park and take a walk, because neither wanted the night to end. It was unseasonably warm and a warm breeze drifted off the lake front as they leisurely walked hand and hand down the pier. They stopped occasionally to look in a viewfinder at the incoming boats and ferries. They happily spent hours sharing intimate details about themselves. As the evening went on they knew all of the others likes and dislikes, where they had grown up and attended school. They stopped in front of Waterfront Fountain and took a seat on one of the benches. They sat comfortably holding each other's hand. The temperature was slowly dropping but it was still comfortable and they were still able to enjoy the cool evening breeze.

Up until now they had avoided the subject of her pending divorce, but they both knew it was a subject they had to address.

"So you are getting divorced?" he started tentatively.

"Yes," she said quietly with a nod.

"How long were you married for?"

"Almost twelve years," she said with a grimace.

"That's a longtime. It must have been really hard letting go after such a long time," he said sincerely.

"It was very hard. I didn't want to believe it. But what we had was over a longtime ago," she stated simply.

"Do you have any children?" He assumed the answer was no. Since she never mentioned any, but you never know unless you ask. He smiled at her, "Because I know that sometimes makes it harder to let go."

She clasped her hands in her lap and stared straight ahead, she didn't answer. He studied her trying to figure out why this was such a difficult question. He was about to ask her why it was so hard to answer when she spoke up, "Not yet." She slowly turned to him. He could see unshed tears forming in her eyes.

He reached over and caressed her cheek, "He doesn't know, does he?"

She shook her head and said barely above a whisper, "No."

"And you aren't going to tell him either, are you?" he said sure of himself.

"No." She rose from the bench and walked over to the viewfinder, she stood with her back to him. "You must think I'm a horrible person."

He walked up to her, stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No," he said softly in her ear. "It has to be a frightening prospect to have a child on your own," he said trying to reassure her.

She nodded. "But the alternative is even more frightening," she said with a weak smile.

He turned her toward him and looked into her eyes, "How so?"

"Because if I told Derek we were going to have a child, he wouldn't go through with the divorce." He could see that seemed to cause her pain.

"And you don't want that?" he asked trying to understand her better.

"No." She closed her eyes and trying to form her thoughts into words, "Derek gave our marriage another try because he thought of it as an obligation. It had nothing to do with his still loving me. He is in love with another woman, if I told him I was pregnant he would stay with me because I was his obligation and the child would be his obligation too. Having a child won't change the fact that he is no longer in love with me, because he is already in love with someone else." She shrugged, "And in the end he would only resent me and the child because we would be keeping him away from the woman he loves."

Sully took her chin in his hand and gently wiped a tear away from her cheek. How could the man she married think of her only as an obligation? She was the most amazing woman he had ever met. She was a brilliant surgeon, which he already knew before he ever met her. She was always being written up in the medical journals. He remembered the first time he had read one of her papers. It wasn't just facts written down on paper, there was wit and charm behind those facts. She seemed to leave a piece of herself in whatever she wrote and he found himself looking forward to receiving a new journal in hopes that there would be something new she had published in it. You could tell who this person was just by reading what she had written. He had always thought her husband was the luckiest man on the planet. Now he had finally met this woman in the flesh, usually people built up a fantasy about someone and they are disappointed when they finally meet. They had spent the last six hours talking continuously and he never wanted to stop. She was exactly as he had always pictured her. He smiled tenderly down at her. She was an extraordinary woman and he wanted her to be a permanent part of his life.

"Do you think it's unfair not to tell him?" he asked playing devil's advocate.

She looked at him and thought for a moment, "maybe." She shrugged, "But I never want my child to feel like he or she is a burden in someone else's life. I never want him or her to experience what I did for the last year. I was never going to hide the child from him though. He just needed to care enough about me to seek me out, if he is never curious enough to find out how I am. Then he will never know about the child." She tilted her head looking at him, she desperately wanted him to understand where she is coming from, because she felt some deep connection with this man who stood in front of her and she needed him to understand her. "There is a reason I'd rather not have him as a father to my child." She looked down and sighed, "This is a little embarrassing to admit."

He desperately wanted her to know she could trust him. He reached out to touch her chin and upon his touch a warmth spread through her body and he slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. "You don't ever need to feel embarrassed about anything in front of me," he smiled at her sincerely.

She furrowed her brow and turned away from him, then wrapped her arms around her waist. She needed to put a little distance between them. She couldn't think when he was so close. All she wanted at that moment was to feel his arms around her and have him tell her everything was going to be okay. But she knew she had to explain herself to him, to make him understand. As difficult as it was to admit this, for some reason he made it easy. She could never remember feeling so comfortable with someone. It felt as if she had known him forever and she wanted to confide in him. She quietly began, "I spent the last six months lying to myself. Telling myself we were working things out, but the entire time we were together he wanted to be with another woman. She was who he imagined being with." She narrowed her eyes and swallowed hard. He reached out and put his hands on her shoulder, she could feel the warmth in his hand and it made her relax and she able continue, "It hurts to know that when my child was conceived he was wishing he was with another woman." She could feel the warm tears streaming down her face, "Maybe I'm being selfish, but that is how I feel." Sully gently slid his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him. She leaned her head back against his chest. She felt herself melt into his embrace, and it just felt so right to have him hold her in his arms. They stayed like that for sometime and the tears subsided. Being in his arms took the sadness away and a happy feeling took its place.

Finally he softly asked, "Are you still in love with him?" He knew there was a chance the answer to this question would be yes, and that would mean starting a relationship now would be impossible. But it was something he had to know.

She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. "If you would have asked me that question this morning I just might have said yes."

"And now?" he asked with raised eyebrows, hope building in his heart.

"I realized I am no longer in love with him, I was in love with the idea of us," she gave him a small smile.

"Something happened today to make your realize this?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I saw it for the first time. I really saw what they meant to each other. Derek and I never had that," she said shaking her head.

"Never had what?" he asked puzzled.

"That undying love, I thought it was something we had, but I was wrong," she sighed then looked up at his shyly. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Sully's eyes widened slightly, he hadn't until today. He was about to say as much then she went on, "I never believed it existed. But Derek and Meredith, that is what they have," she said with a shrug. "It wasn't until after the gunman incident, when I walked out of that exam room that I realized just how much they were in love with each other and how I was trying to hold on to something that no longer existed. Hell it probably never existed. All of a sudden it seemed like the love we shared was merely an illusion."

"Does that make you frightened to start a new relationship?" he stared deep into her eyes, trying to read her emotions.

She smiled at him again, this time it reached her eyes and he could see the happiness shining on her face. She asked him again, this time waiting for his answer, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

He tilted his head and smiled down at her, it was a wide smile that light up his eyes, "If you would have asked me that question this morning I would have said no, it doesn't exist."

"And now?" she looked up hopefully.

He grinned at her knowing in his heart that it did indeed exist. "I believe in love at first sight," he said with a nod. "Do you?"

She grinned up at him knowing in her heart that yes, it did exist. She said with a nod, "I do believe in it now." He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a tender kiss to start, then it slowly built as they parted their lips and tentatively at first touched tongues. Their tongues searched each others mouth and caressed each other more boldly, the fire increased as the passion of their kiss increased. It continued on and probably would have lasted an eternity if they didn't need to breathe, but they did so the kiss slowed, turning into smaller tender kisses then it finally ended. They slowly parted looking into each others eyes. There was one thought on each of their minds and that was _wow_. Yes, they both believed in love at first sight.

_Back to the Present_

They had remained silent while sitting on the bench. They both knew what the other was thinking, because they were thinking the same thing, about the night they realized they were in love. He rose from the bench, Addie looked up at Sully and smiled, he returned the smile. He reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her to his side they walked over to the viewfinder and he caught her chin in his hand then slowly lowered his mouth on hers kissing her passionately. It was as if they were kissing for the first time all over again. When they finally parted there was a sparkle in their eyes and they both nodded with a smile, and they still thought _wow_. Yes, they both believed in love at first sight.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Well I hope you enjoyed the update, and I hoped you liked getting a little more information about Addie and Sully. Once again, please review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**III – Part 17 **

Derek sat impatiently in the waiting room of the attorney's office. The secretary had told him she was just finishing up with a conference call and she wouldn't be long. She had offered him a cup of coffee while he waited. He took in the surroundings. The décor of the office spoke of someone who was a success, with plush carpeting, rich woodwork and fine art hanging on the walls. His inspection was interrupted by the secretary telling him, "Ms. Avery is ready for you now." She motioned him toward a door and he rose from his seat walked across the waiting room to her office door and entered the room.

Charlotte rose from her desk, she couldn't help but notice the raccoon like black eyes he sported. He had mentioned that his ex-wife's husband had punched him. She kept a ice cool demeanor not letting it register that there was anything wrong with the man's appearance. She walked over to Derek and shook his hand. "Good morning Dr. Shepherd, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," she said with a smile.

Derek returned the smile and said, "Not at all, I'm just glad you were able to fit me in, I'm sure you are a very busy woman." Derek took in the woman's appearance. She took on that same appearance as her office. That of a woman who was a success, with her designer clothes, perfectly coifed raven hair and well manicured hand. She also had a presence that demanded you listen to her.

"Please have a seat Dr. Shepherd," she directed him to one of the chairs in front of her desk. She walked around her desk and took a seat.

Derek took his seat across the woman who exuded power. Charlotte Avery was one the best attorney's in the state. Je knew if he was going to get custody of his son, he was going to need the best. Charlotte leaned back in her chair and looked at Derek. She narrowed her rich brown eyes and said, "Okay let me see if I have the facts straight. Your ex-wife had your child and never let you know about his existence," she pursed her lips. Derek nodded. "How long have you been divorced?"

"Just over five years," he replied.

She nodded looking down at her legal pad taking notes as she went along. "Before this week when was the last time you saw your ex-wife?"

"It's been five years since I've seen her," he replied.

Charlotte looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "You haven't seen her in five years? Was she trying to avoid contact with you, in order to keep you from the boy?"

"She moved to New York right after the divorce," he said with a shrug.

"So she moved to New York and avoided all your attempts to get in contract with her?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I never tried to have contact with her when she left," he shrugged again. "I figured she moved back to New York because she didn't want any contact with me."

She slowly nodded, "I see, so about the black eyes and broken nose, you said her husband hit you."

He nodded, "Yes he did in front of a room full of witnesses."

She took some more notes then nodded again, "Okay whose name is listed on the boy's birth certificate as the father?"

Derek's brows knit, "I don't know does it make a difference?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head slightly. "If your ex-wife's current husband's name is listed on the birth certificate as the father, it might make it harder to prove your paternity."

Derek frowned, "But she has admitted I am his biological father."

"But you did not have a paternity test and if his name is on the birth certificate, he is legally the boy's father. You will need one of their signatures to obtain a paternity test," she stated simply.

"They won't agree to that," he said angrily.

"Then we will need to go before a judge and get him to order the test, without the parent's consent," she informed him.

"Will that be hard?" he asked with concern.

"No, it shouldn't be it just makes things more complicated," she leaned back in her chair and tapped her legal pad with her pen. "How much longer will they be staying in Seattle?"

"At least a week, they won't leave until after my son donates his bone marrow."

Charlotte stopped tapping her pen and narrowed her eyes then studied the man before her. "The boy is here to donate bone marrow?" she asked in surprise.

Derek nodded, "My daughter needs a bone marrow transplant. That's the only reason I know my son exists."

Charlotte wasn't sure if she liked where this was going. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he said with a nod.

"Why do you want custody?"

"He's my son, I deserve to be a part of his life, and he should grow up with his sister, siblings should grow up together."

"Your daughter is your son's only other sibling?" she narrowed her eyes and thought just maybe she was wrong.

Derek shrugged, " Addison grew up an only child. She doesn't understand the sibling thing."

She sat up straight in her chair, oh shit she thought to herself. Good thing this was just a preliminary meeting. She had known nothing about this man when she scheduled the appointment, but how many Addison's can there be out there who's son was about to be a bone marrow donor? "What did you say your wife's married name was?"

"Sanders," he said narrowing his eyes. She pursed her lips and thought damn, she wished she had this information before she started this consult.

Charlotte nodded at the man in front of her. This case was a huge conflict of interest for her. She had to get out of it, she only hoped she would be able to give some warning to her friends about what was happening. "I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd unfortunately I have a full case load right now, and quite honestly you should really talk to a lawyer who specifically practices family law. Your case is much too complicated for me to take it on at this time. What I can do is refer you to another attorney who specializes in family law, he is very good and I'm sure he will have time for you." She reached into the middle draw of her desk and pulled out a business card and handed it to the other man.

She rose from her seat and walked around the desk then held out her hand to shake his hand. He rose from his seat and took the offered hand and shook it. She walked him out the door and once again apologized, "Good luck Dr. Shepherd. I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

Derek nodded at the woman, looking at the card, "I'm sorry too, but thank you for the recommendation." He left her office and she sat on the corner of her secretary's desk. "Shit," she said under her breath. Her secretary looked up at her with raised eyebrows. Charlotte looked over at her secretary and asked, "Annie can you please get Beck on the phone for me?" Annie nodded and she rose from the desk and walked back into her office.

She settled back down in her chair waiting for Annie to tell her she had Beck on the line. Beck and she had been best friends practically their entire life. Annie's voice came over the intercom, "I have Mrs. Tucker on line one."

She pushed the intercom and said, "Thank you Annie." She quickly picked up the receiver and said, "Hey Beck I really need to talk to you."

"What's up Charlie, you sound pretty serious," Beck asked with concern.

"It is serious and I really can't tell you anything. I need you to know that Dr. Shepherd was just here for a consult," she knew she couldn't divulge the details of her meeting with Dr. Shepherd, but Beck was a smart woman. She will understand why the doctor came to her for a consult.

"Shit!" Beck snapped, "You didn't accept his case did you?"

"No," she quickly replied. "I told him I wouldn't have time, but Beck I can't tell you what we discussed, it was an official visit," she said seriously.

"I know," she said nodding into the phone. "Don't worry you don't need to say another word." She paused a moment then said, "Charlie, thanks I really appreciate the warning. The last thing Addie and Sully need is to be blindsided by her ex."

Charlie hung up the phone and thought about the turn of events. Addie and Sully were in for trouble if Dr. Shepherd pursued the case. The fact that they kept the boy's existence a secret from the father will definitely be held against them. The attorney she recommended to Dr. Shepherd was a very good attorney, he just happened to be in Bali for the next week. She only hoped now that they had some warning and a little time on their hands to take action, they could work this out. Addison and Sullivan really needed to get this work out outside of the court system.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The observation gallery was still at full capacity which was surprising since the operation had already been going on for more then three hours. It wasn't really the operation at hand that garnered so much attention, though it was a very interesting case for some, but it was the fact of who the surgeons were doing the operating that had brought the attention to the surgery. The surgical team wasn't having a problem holding the attention of their observers.

The observers were divided into three categories, those who were interested in watching the procedure, mainly consisting of the interns and those who worked in obstetrics, neonatal or pediatrics. Those who were friends of the Sanders, that seemed to consist of The Chief, Dr. Bailey, Dr. Burke, Dr. Tucker and quite a few other staff members who had enjoyed working with Addison. And finally the group of doctors who had been interns while Dr. Sanders had worked at Seattle Grace. The one person noticeably absent was one Dr. Derek Shepherd.

"Don't they usually do this type of operation in utero?" Bill whispered over to the other interns.

They nodded back then Molly said, "She never had an ultrasound done." She shook her head sadly, "Actually I don't think she had any prenatal care."

Lucy shook his head disappointedly, "How can something like that happen?"

"People fall through the cracks, they can't afford healthcare" Molly sighed she knew far too much about that subject. That's one of the reasons she became a doctor. One day she hoped to open a clinic to help people who couldn't afford medical care. She narrowed her eyes and continued to watch the operation being preformed before them.

Across the room Izzie, Cristina and Meredith sat watching with interest, they had all preformed surgeries with their significant other. It could be a doubled edged sword, depending on the relationship. If you had a strong healthy relationship, you operated on a different level you were able to communicate with one and other with almost unspoken words. If your relationship was strained or unhappy it was almost detrimental in some cases. As they watched the procedure they could see that the Sanders had that communication going on in spades they worked as one.

"Do you think stress of the outside world affects them in there?" Izzie asked.

"Well if they are stressed out about Derek it sure doesn't show," Cristina said.

"Derek's asshat behavior doesn't affect them," Meredith said without a doubt. The only thing Derek could do to stress them out would to tell Richie that he was his father, but she knew that still wouldn't affect them as a couple.

Derek entered the gallery and worked his way over to Meredith. She glared at him. He still hadn't apologized for his behavior the day before. "Wow I can't believe the room is so full, hasn't this been going on for three hours now?"

Meredith nodded and said carefully, "it's an interesting operation."

Derek peered down into the operating room and he frowned as he studied his ex-wife and her husband. He watched with intense interest how they worked together. He and Addison use to be amazing together in the operating room. Even when they were in trouble in their marriage, it hadn't affected them in there. Their connection always transcended the troubles when they were in the operating room. Now he could see that same connection but now it was with another man.

The instruments started going crazy with bleeping noises telling everyone around the patient was in trouble. If you looked closely you could see the panic in Dr. Stiles' eyes. The other two surgeons remained calm and quickly worked in tandem on the small patient in front of them in a matter of seconds they effortlessly managed to stabilize the young patient. The machines went back to steady sounds telling everyone they were back in control and she was now out of danger.

You could hear a collective sigh of relief from the crowd in the gallery now that the crisis was over. Richard leaned over toward Miranda and Preston and said, "That is exactly why I want those two on our team." They both nodded in agreement.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Madeline and Archer entered the cafeteria. Addie and Sully had asked them to bring the kids to the hospital so they could have lunch together. They looked around the room and spotted a table in the corner. They crossed the cafeteria and sat down. The table closest to theirs was occupied by Meredith, Izzie and Cristina. Meredith looked over at the group settling in next to them and recognized Richie. She said in a quiet voice, "There he is."

"Who?" Cristina asked.

"Derek's son," she replied.

Izzie and Cristina looked curiously in the direction that held Meredith's attention. "One of the boys is Richie?" Izzie asked.

Meredith nodded, "The one closest to us."

The three studied the group and Cristina asked, "Who do you think the rest are?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," she excused herself from Izzie and Cristina then walked over to Richie's table.

"Hi Richie it's good to see you again," she said with a smile. She looked over the group wondering who they all were.

"Hi Dr. Meredith," he said with a smile. He looked around the cafeteria and asked, "Is Ellie here?"

She was about to respond when his attention was distracted by something over her shoulder. Both Richie and the other boy at the table jumped from their seats and ran past her. She turned to watch as they ran into Addison and Sullivan's open arms.

It hadn't dawned on Meredith that Addison had more then one child. Both boys were eagerly leading the adults to the table talking the entire way. You could hear the laughter as they moved closer.

As they approached the table Addie noticed Meredith who seemed to be watching her intently. She stopped short of her. Meredith was the first to speak up. "Hi," she said tentatively she smiled down at the boys. She asked, "And who do we have here? I've met Richie already but not your other son." She smiled at the boys. Of course she could just be amusing things, but she highly doubted it. The boys looked too much a like not to be brothers.

Addie smiled down at A.J. and ruffled his hair. "This is my son A.J." He became a little shy at having the adults' attention drawn to him and scooted closer to his mother. Addie looked down at him and smiled. "This is one of the doctors I use to work with when I lived in Seattle, Dr. Shepherd."

Madeline and Archer had risen from the table and walked over to the group. Madeline handed her granddaughter over to her daughter, then Addie introduced them as well. "This is my Mother Madeline Montgomery and my father-in-law Archer Sanders and," she her smile grew at she presented her daughter. "This is my daughter Maddie." She paused a moment then said, "Mom, Dad this is Dr. Meredith Shepherd."

Meredith reached out to shake their hands and said with a smile, "it's good to meet you." Meredith smiled at the older pair. She would have sworn the couple was either Addison's parents or Sullivan's parents. It amused her that she had been wrong about them being a married couple. "Are you both visiting Seattle with Addison and Sullivan?"

"Archer lives here and I actually just to move here." Meredith's gaze shot over to Addie who seemed to grimace at this news. Oh she thought to herself there must be an interesting story behind that. She looked back to Archer and Madeline and noticed he had his arm around her waist, a half smile appeared on her face and she thought with a laugh. Addie and Sully's mom and dad were dating. She bet their children were just finding this out.

Meredith started to feel uncomfortable intruding. "Well I should get back to my lunch," she said awkwardly. She quickly retreated to her table.

Addison watched Meredith heading back to her table and noticed for the first time Cristina and Izzie watching her with a great deal of interest. She shook her head she should be use to all the curiosity by now she thought. Her cell phone started to ring, she looked at the number and said, "Its Beck again, seems she's been trying to call for the last couple of hours but she hasn't left any messages." She answered the phone, "hey Beck what's up?"

They watched as the expression on her face changed. She said, "Hold on a minute," then she handed Maddie off to her mother. She looked grim, "I'll be right back." Then she turned and walked off as she continued her conversation with Beck.

Sully watched his retreating wife with a frown then turned to his father and mother-in-law. "Do you know why Beck has been trying to get a hold of Addie?"

They both shook their heads and Archer said, "I have no clue, we picked the kids up early everything seemed fine when we left her house."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cristina and Izzie immediately started grilling Meredith for information. "Okay so who are they?" Izzie asked.

Meredith glanced over at Addie then back to her friends. "The kids are hers."

"Really?" Izzie asked her eyes widened in surprise as she looked over at the table next to them and grinned. "They're cute."

Cristina was studied the group next to them as well. "And who are the old ones?"

Meredith shook her head and rolled her eyes as her friend. "The woman is Addison's mom and the man is Sullivan's dad."

"Huh?" Cristina said with surprise. "I would have guessed they were either her parents or his."

Meredith was barely paying attention to her friends anymore as she continued to watch Addison on the phone. Whoever she was talking to was upsetting her. Cristina and Izzie's gaze followed Meredith's they too became curious about who Addison could be talking to that would upset her so much.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie stood on the other side of the cafeteria. "Okay Beck explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Beck paced back and forth as she spoke into her phone, "Charlie Avery gave me a call. Addie, Derek came to her for a consult. She couldn't tell me anymore then that, but there is only one reason he would be going to a see a lawyer and it has nothing to do with my brother punching him in the nose."

Addie placed her hand on her hip and put her head back. Damn it she didn't see this coming. Then she shook her head, god how could she have been so stupid to think Derek would just accept her wishes and leave things alone.

"Addie are you still there?" Beck said with concern.

"Yes," she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Addie you really need to talk to him and head this off before it starts to escalate. I couldn't talk to Charlie about what was going on because she had the consult with Derek. I called James Dalton and asked him for his opinion of the situation."

"What did he tell you?" she asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"He has grounds and if you don't work things out, there is a very good chance he could win the case."

"Beck thanks for letting me know what's going on, I have to go." She closed the phone and sank into one of the chairs. She buried her face in her hands. God she thought, everything was a huge mess.

Sully was watching his wife from across the room with concern. Whatever Beck was telling her was very upsetting. He shook his head turned to Madeline and his father, "I think it's best if you take the kids back to Beck's."

They looked over at Addie with concern Madeline nodded and said, "Yeah we better go. Give us a call and let us know what is going on." Sully quickly covered the ground to move to Addie's side, while Archer and Madeline gathered up the kids to leave the hospital.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Derek sat down next to Meredith without anyone at the table noticing him. His gaze went from his wife to Cristina to Izzie, and then he looked in the direction they were all staring off. He cocked an eye brow as he found what seemed to garner their attention. "Trouble in paradise?" he said with a harsh laugh.

Meredith glared at him, "Why the hell do you find that amusing?"

"Oh please she comes in here making demands of me and telling me to stay away from _my_ son."

"She didn't tell you to stay away from Richie. As a matter of fact she allowed you to spend the afternoon with him and you seemed pretty grateful about it. What the hell happened to make you resent her all of a sudden?" Meredith demanded.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her and spat out, "She kept my son from me why shouldn't I resent her?"

Meredith narrowed her eyes at her husband and shook her head. "No, you had accepted her reasons for not tell you about Richie. You weren't angry with her until. . ." Her gaze snapped back to Addison and Sullivan that was it he was upset because she was happily married. "That's it you resent that she moved on and found someone else," she snapped at him.

He glared at her. "She has been married for five years," he said in a harsh whisper, not wanting to gain the attention of the surrounding tables.

Meredith widened her eyes in surprise. That meant Addison got married very soon after the divorce was final. "Five years?"

The four of them all stared at Addison and Sullivan again. Derek was already sure how the two had met and married. Meredith and Cristina both were very curious as to how Addison and Sullivan had met, because both were sure that they did not know each other the last time they saw her. Izzie knew exactly how they had met.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sully crouched in front of Addie and reached out to stroke her hair. "So what was that all about?" he asked with concern.

She raised her head and looked up into Sully's eyes. He could see the tears starting to form and she managed finally speak, "Derek is going to sue us for custody of Richie."

His eyes widened on this news and he reached out and caressed her cheek. "Beck told you this?"

She nodded and quickly went on, "Charlie called her to let her know Derek came to her for a consult. She couldn't go into any details but there is only one reason he would try to hire Charlie Avery."

He nodded at her, there was no other reason to call Charlie, she was the best. He shook his head, why didn't he think to call her when this mess started out. "Well, we can't use Charlie we need to give James a call and set up an appointment as soon as possible."

She shook her head. The tears were threatening to fall now. "Beck already called him. His advice was to talk to Derek as soon as possible and get this settled."

"Why?" he said with surprise as he took her hands in his.

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "Because he thinks he has a case and will very likely win custody if we go to court."

He stood up and pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. "We are not going to allow this happen, you understand?" She nodded into his shoulder.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yes Izzie knew exactly how they had met. Addison had mentioned him the night she came to visit her. That was part of the reason she was able to have to strength to go and beg Dr. Webber for a second chance. Izzie looked over at Derek and saw the scowl on his face. She shook her head, she bet the reason he was so upset was because he thought Addison was with Sullivan before she filed for divorce. There was no other reason for him to be so upset. She needed to set him straight.

"Derek," she began. All three turned to her, " Addison met Sullivan that night." He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head, like he didn't know what she was talking about. So she continued, "Do you remember after the gunman let her go when she came out of the exam room? The detective said she had to go down to the station?"

The three nodded. Cristina and Meredith were a little confused that Izzie knew about that since she wasn't there.

Izzie grinned at them she knew what they were thinking. " Addison came and visited me the next day, she told me." They nodded in understanding. "So the detective, she didn't take her to the station she took her out to dinner and introduced her to her brother which happened to be Sullivan."

"You expect me to believe that she met Sullivan that night and immediately wanted to marry him?" Derek said with disgust.

Izzie shrugged, "Believe what you want Derek, but she told me you made it possible for her to move on." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know almost everyone gave you a hard time about your comforting Meredith instead of going to Addison," she slowly nodded at him. "But I never once gave you a hard time about that did I?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, she never once yelled at him. Now that he thought about it, it was very uncharacteristic of her not to bitch at him about it. He looked up to where Addison and Sullivan had been, but they were gone. Was it possible that Izzie was telling him the truth?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you enjoyed this update, please review and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**III – Part 18**

Derek and Meredith had completely avoided the topic of Addison and Richie for the evening. Derek knew he had to talk to Meredith about fighting for custody of Richie, he knew she had to be on board for this to work. Of course she would go along with him. Richie was his son he had a right to have his son in his life and their daughter deserved to have her big brother be a part of her life. They were both reading a medical journal in bed when he tentatively brought the subject up, "I visited a lawyer today."

Meredith's head snapped toward her husband. "You what?" she said in surprise. Oh god, please don't let this mean what I think it does she thought.

"I talked to a lawyer about getting custody of Richie," he stated simply.

She dropped the journal in her lap and continued to look at her husband shaking her head. "This is a joke right?" she said unbelieving.

"No it's not a joke," he said lowering his journal to his lap staring at her starting to get annoyed.

Meredith furrowed her brow and slowly rose from the bed then turned back to him with her hands on her hips. "You are seriously going to try to take Richie away from his mother and away from the only family he has known?" she said in disbelief.

He shot up from the bed dropping his journal on the ground and said with anger in his voice, "He is my son, I have rights."

She threw her head back putting her hand on her forehead shaking her head not believing she was having this conversation then asked, "And your solution is to sue for custody?"

He nodded of course that was his solution she kept his son from him he deserved to have his son in his life. "My son belongs with us. He has a right be raised with his sister."

Meredith turned to face him and narrowed her eyes. "Do you even care about that boy?" How could he possibly think this is the right thing to do?

"Of course I do he is my son," he yelled as he thrust a hand through his hair in frustration.

She started pacing the room. "You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious I want my son," he said sternly as he watched her pace.

"So you want your son." She shook her head, "And you don't give a damn that he is a happy boy who loves his mother and the man he thinks of as his father?"

"He is my son," he said as continued stared her down. He could not believe she was fighting him on this.

She stopped her pacing and stared back at him, "Why can't you ask to have visitation rights why can't that be enough?" She raised her eye brows at him, "Why do you need custody?"

"She kept him from me. I deserve to raise my son," he yelled back at her. She had him for the first four years of his life. It was selfish of her to keep the boy away from him.

"Derek if you do this," she said trying to control her anger. "You do it without me," she glared at him. "I will have no part in tearing a little boy away from his family," she stood at the door. "Think about this, if you take that boy away from his family you will lose this family," she said in a serious tone.

"Siblings deserve to be raised together! Richie and Ellie deserve to be raised together!" he shouted.

"You say Ellie deserves to be raised with her brother?" she pursed her lips not believing she was having this conversation. Then she snapped at him, "What makes her more deserving then the brother and sister he already knows?"

Derek stood there stunned not knowing how to answer that question. He could feel his chest tighten at the thought of Addison having more children.

"Yeah that's what I thought! Maybe you should get to know who Richie is before you decide to go ripping his life apart," she scowled at him then stormed out the door slamming it behind her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie was curled up in Sully's arms. They were still not fully in agreement as to how they should handle Derek. Addie rested her hand on Sully's chest lightly tracing circles and quietly said, "I don't think you should go with me to talk to Derek."

"I don't like the idea of you being alone with him," he pulled her tighter to his side.

She furrowed her brow and looked up at him as she continued to stroke lazy circles on his chest. "I know Derek, he isn't going to hurt me and he will shut down if you come with. He won't listen to a word we have to say."

"I can't help but worry," he brushed a red lock of hair behind her ear then kissed her gently on the temple.

"How about a compromise?" she asked rolling on top of him giving him a half smile.

"A compromise?" he asked reaching up caressing her cheek.

"Yeah," she whispered as her hand slowly trailed down his chest across the flat of his stomach leaving a warm sensation in its wake. She then gently kisses his lips and continued, "You can wait outside his office while I talk to him."

He tried to focus on what she was saying be her movements were making it difficult. Then he said in a silky voice, "Okay." He slid his fingers down her side running them a across her curves leaving a shadow of heat along the way. He smoothly rolled her on her back and settled comfortably over her looking down at her seductively lowering his mouth on her neck leaving a trail of hot kisses as he worked his way down eliciting a soft moan from her. He lifted his head looking up at her whispering, "But if he starts yelling at you I'm coming in." He grinned and went back to trailing burning kisses down her body.

Another soft moan escaped her lips and she responded with a soft gasp "okay . . . you have a. . ." the rest of her words were lost as he finished his descending journey finally reaching his destination sending her spiraling over the edge in ecstasy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meredith sat curled up on a chair in the corner of her daughter's hospital room. She had been trying to figure out how on earth to get Derek to back off. There was no need for this situation to get so messy. Addison had already proven that she would allow them to have contact with Richie and seemed genuinely happy to allow Ellie to have a relationship with her brother. It only seemed she wanted time to explain to him that Derek was his father. If Derek pushed this it was only going to cause everyone to be unhappy.

Okay yes, she understood he was hurt that Addison had kept Richie existence from him and she wasn't entirely sure why she had. Yes she agreed she was wrong not to tell Derek he was a father, but that still did not make it right to try to take Richie away from his mother. She would happily become a part of Richie's life, but not at his expense. Derek needed to sit down and talk with Addison and work out an expectable visitation arrangement.

She thought of her recent conversation with her mother-in-law Aileen Shepherd, she had called her after they had found out about Richie being a match for Ellie. She thought about her reaction. She was so busy being happy about finally finding a donor for Ellie she really didn't think about her mother-in-law and how easily she had accepted the fact that Addison and Derek had a son. Now that she really thought about the conversation Aileen wasn't the least bit surprised that Derek had a son. She just said of course Richie would be a match.

This thought made Meredith think back to her visits with Derek's family. When his mother or one of his sisters would bring Addison up Derek would always shut them down, telling them that part of his life was over he moved on he didn't want to dwell on his past mistakes. It always seemed to disappoint them that he refused to want to know how she was doing. Of course it had always made her feel good that he didn't want to talk about Addison with his family, because it had always made her feel a bit uncomfortable that they seemed to still be attached to her.

She knew for a fact that Addison was still in contact with Derek's family. She frowned, was it possible that she told them Richie was Derek's son? No that was ridiculous, everyone had to think Richie was Sullivan's son and that is why they never said anything to Derek. She shook her head this entire situation was giving her a headache.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sully leaned into Addie and pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently one more time. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?" he asked quietly.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yeah it's better this way. Now wish me luck," her smile grew.

He reached out cupping her chin in his hand then said with a grin, "Good luck mia cuore."

She grinned back, "Thank you mio caro." She leaned in for one more kiss before facing Derek.

Addie took a deep breath slowly exhaled then steeled herself for talking to Derek. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door then entered his office closing the door behind her leaving Sully to wait for her outside the door.

Derek sat behind his desk looking up at her with annoyance. She looked directly at him showing him he didn't intimidate her. She crossed the room to his desk and laid a document on his desk. She had called Savy yesterday afternoon asking her to overnight the papers to her. She should have foreseen this happening and taken them with her in the first place, but obviously she wasn't thinking straight were Derek was concerned.

He picked up the papers she had placed in front of him and started reading over them. They were custody papers this surprised him, since he hadn't mentioned one word to her about wanting to fight for custody. It dawned on him Meredith must have called her. That caused him to have a flash of anger thinking she really would side with Addison in this case.

When Derek didn't say anything she spoke, "They are the custody papers I had drawn up five years ago."

He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes, "You had custody papers drawn up five years ago?"

She nodded, "I had them drawn up with the divorce papers."

He pursed his lips and asked, "Then why didn't you give these to me then?" The anger in him continued to rise, she did know she was pregnant before she asked for the divorce and she had purposefully kept it from him. "I don't understand how you could keep my son from me."

Addie looked down and tried to focus on how to answer that question. "You were in love with Meredith."

"You were in love with Sullivan, don't lie to me. I know that's why you asked me for the divorce," he snapped at her. "You thought the baby was his."

She sighed and shook her head, "I didn't even know Sullivan when I asked you for the divorce we met after you signed the divorce papers."

He narrowed his eyes. "Izzie was telling me the truth about you meeting him that night?" he asked with surprise.

A smile appeared on her face. She thought with a laugh, she had forgotten she told Izzie about meeting Sully. "That's right I met Sully later that night." She realized he wasn't going to ask her to take a seat so she looked down at a chair then seated herself. "So no I didn't ask you for a divorce because I was already in love with Sully. I asked you for a divorce because you weren't in love with me. You were in love with Meredith."

"So that was my punishment for loving another woman? Keep my son away from me?" he scoffed.

"It was never my intention to keep your son away from you." Her emotions were getting the better of her, she needed to keep control. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "I always intended on telling you, but. . ."

"Bullshit!" He snapped, "If you wanted to tell me you would have done it."

"I was waiting for you to show you cared," she shook her head. "If you had ever even once inquired about how I was. If you had been the least bit curious about how I was doing after the divorce," she looked him straight in the eye. "You would have known about your son."

He looked at her confused and said, " Addison I've always cared about you."

She shook her head, "No Derek, I left Seattle and you never once gave me a second thought. You moved on with your life," she gave him a small shrug. "You were happy to move on with Meredith. You love her and I understand that."

"It was wrong of you to keep my son from me, but even worse you kept him from my family. My family had a right to know my son," resentment was plain to hear in his voice.

"I am sorry I kept Richie from you but," she just stared at him for a moment. She quietly said, "I never kept your son away from your family."

Derek shook his head. He could not believe she could lie to him like that, "How can you say you never kept my son away from his family. My mother and sisters deserved to know my son."

She nodded at him and said, "You are right. They absolutely have a right to know Richie and they have always been a part of his life."

"You are telling me that my mother and my sisters know that I have a son?" She nodded in the affirmative to him. He shook his head, "No, you are lying. They would never keep that information from me."

"Your family knows Richie. He is very close to them all," she said quietly.

"I refuse to believe that my family would knowingly keep my son away from me." His anger starting to rise again at the ridiculous notion that his family was a part of his son's life without them ever telling him.

"They didn't want to agree at first," he narrowed his eyes at her. "After I explained my reasons I had one request of them, I told them if you ever inquired about how I was doing or showed the least bit of interest in how I was doing. They were allowed to let you know about Richie. They all agreed to my request."

Derek thought about this. He remembered phone conversations and visits he had with his mother and sisters over the years. Early on they were all very insistent in trying to bring up Addison. Whenever he would call or visit they would tell him they had seen her and ask if he wanted to know how she was doing. He would always tell them no, they both had moved on with there lives, it was better they didn't dwell on the past.

It always use to bother him they always seemed so insistent on bringing her up. It had bothered him so much he finally told them he had enough and forbid any of them from ever talking about her to him again. They all told him he was being a fool to cut her out so completely. But he didn't care he had moved on with his life and was happy. He didn't want to dwell on the past.

Oh god he thought Addison wasn't lying to him. He looked at her sitting across the desk from him, and he thought he was going to be sick. It really was his own fault she never told him about their son. If Ellie hadn't gotten sick, he very likely would never have known about him.

He looked at her. He could feel the back of his eyes burning his own actions had a lot to do with his not meeting his son until now. But there was more to it, Addison wasn't petty she wouldn't forbid people from telling him about his son simply because he didn't want to know how she was doing. He narrowed his eyes at her then asked, "What did you tell them to convince them to keep quiet?"

She tried to keep her emotions in control of course she knew he would ask that question. She slowly rose from her seat then walked across the office to the windows taking in the view, she smiled sadly thinking Derek had a nice view from here. She closed her eyes swallowing hard trying to organize her thoughts then quietly said, "The reason I kept the pregnancy from you was because how it came about."

Derek was confused by her answer he slowly rising from his seat walking over to her, "What was wrong with how you became pregnant? We were married for god's sake."

She turned to him. He could see the pain in her eyes. "Yeah we were married but you didn't want me." She paused trying desperately to keep the tears from falling, "Every time you were with me you were thinking of her." She turned away from no longer able to keep her tears under control.

Derek felt a sharp pain in his heart upon hearing those words. It wasn't true but he knew she truly believed that. Now he understood why she had kept their son away from him. He always knew he had hurt her, but until this moment he had never comprehended just how deeply. He reached out gently putting his hand on her shoulder whispering, " Addison you are wrong." He needed her to understand that what she thought wasn't true. "I swear to you I never thought of her when we were together. I swear to on both my children's lives that it's not true." He turned her to him to look in her eyes then reached up wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I swear Addie when we made Richie it was only about you and me and trying to make our marriage work." He reached out pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "Please tell me you believe me."

She nodded into his shoulder. She said barely above a whisper, "I believe you Derek." There was a sudden rush of relief through her body as she sunk deeper into his embrace.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meredith was determined to have this out with Derek once and for all. She straightened threw her shoulders back and headed to his office. She was surprised to see Sullivan standing outside his office like he was expecting the end of the world at any moment. She furrowed her brow as she watched him leaning against the wall, and then she slowly approached him. She tilted her head and said, "hello Dr. Sanders."

He was startled by the hello. He hadn't seen her coming since he was too busy trying to listen for Derek to explode at his wife. He turned to Meredith and politely said, "Hello Dr. Shepherd."

Meredith glanced toward Derek's door with a questioning look. Sullivan answered her unasked question, " Addison is trying to talk to Derek about Richie."

Meredith pursed her lips and lowered her head then said with embarrassment, "You know." He nodded. Meredith thought for a moment then asked the question that was bothering her all night, "Sullivan?" she started tentatively. " Addison has kept in contact with Derek's family."

He nodded again, he sighed he knew where this was going. He could see the questioning look in her eyes then he quietly said, "They've always known about Richie."

She swallowed hard and shook her head then narrowed her eyes. "If they knew Derek had a son, then why would they keep it a secret from him?"

"It's not that they wanted to. Addie asked them not to tell him if he never showed any interest in how she was doing after the divorce." He knew she would have a hard time understanding why Addie had chosen not to tell Derek he had a son it was hard for his family to accept her decision as well. She had always told them if Derek showed he cared about what had become of her after the divorce they would be allowed to tell him about Richie. "Meredith I really don't think I am the one you should be having this conversation with."

"Yeah," she waved him off still in shock. Derek's family knew all this time and never said a word. She couldn't help but feel it was her fault. Derek was protecting her by shutting Addison out of his life. He knew she was insecure about his family and friends still having a relationship with her. It was because of her discomfort he shut her out of his life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I hope you enjoyed the update. Once again please review and let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**III – Part 19**

Meredith paced back and forth then asked, "How long has she been in there?"

Sully leaned casually against the wall and glanced at his watch. "I don't know half an hour maybe forty-five minutes."

"Aren't you worried?" she said in exasperation as she continued to pace.

"Not really," he said with a relaxed tone. "I was concerned about her talking with him alone but she assured me she would be fine and I figured if it was going to get nasty it would have happened already." He watched the woman pacing before him. He couldn't understand why she was so upset. Derek and Addison were going to work this out he was sure about that. He tilted his head then said in a reassuring tone, "Relax Meredith they will work everything out just give them a little time."

She stopped in front of him she still couldn't believe how calm he was. She honestly wished they were screaming and yelling at each other. This situation scared the hell out of her. She pursed her lips then said, "Addison and Derek's relationship was complicated and they both have unresolved feelings."

Sully shook his head at her, he felt sorry for her. Her husband might have unresolved feelings, but Addie had dealt with hers a longtime ago.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addie awkwardly pushed away from Derek. "I really am sorry Derek," she sighed taking another step back from him. "I don't want to shut you out of Richie's life, but I need time to explain to him," she gave him a weak smile. "He's just a little boy and he has no clue that Sully isn't his father." She looked at him pleading, "I know I screwed this up, but please give me time to explain things to him."

Derek hated the idea of his son not knowing who he was. He really had no choice for Richie's sake he needed to give her time. "Fine you can explain it to him, but don't take too long."

"Do you mind if I wait until after the bone marrow donation?" she asked nervously. She knew he was going to be upset when she told him and donating the bone marrow wasn't anything like donating blood. She didn't want him upset going into the procedure.

He narrowed his eyes wondering if she was just going to find another excuse after that to put off telling him again. He also knew finding out that he was his father could possibly upset him and her reasons for waiting were valid. "Fine you can wait until after the donation."

"Thank you Derek," she breathed a sigh of relief.

Derek thought about what he was planning on doing and realized just how wrong he had been. Meredith was right he couldn't sue for custody of Richie it wasn't fair to him. She was right that Addison would allow him to have contact with his son. He had no reason to believe she wouldn't now, because if she truly wanted to shut him out everyone would believe Sully was his biological father. She would never have allowed his family to know Richie was his son if she really wanted to shut him out of his life forever. He finally smiled when he realized his family did know his son. Now that he knew him too, they would never allow Addison to keep him away. He just had to reassure her that they can all work it out together. He stepped forward pulled her into a hug again, "If you promise me I will have a relationship with my son. I promise that will be enough for me. I won't fight you for custody."

"I promise Derek. I will make sure Richie and you have a relationship. I promise I will never keep him away from you again," she said quietly into his chest.

He held her tight and stroked her hair. "Thank you Addie," he whispered as he kissed the side of her head.

Meredith entered Derek's office she was getting too impatient to wait for them to finish their discussion, even though Sullivan had told her they were fine and needed to work this out together. She stood stunned watching her husband holding his ex-wife in his arms, her husband kissing his ex-wife. She narrowed her eyes at him then shouted at him, "How could you!" She quickly turned nearly running over Sully who was standing in the doorway and she ran down the hall.

Sully sighed as he leaned against the door frame then shook his head. He asked in a pitying tone, "So why exactly does your hugging and comforting my wife freak your wife out?"

Derek quickly broke away from Addie and put his hands up defensively. He was sure the man was going to punch him again. He said nervously, "I'm sorry this isn't what it looks like."

Sully stood relaxed still leaning in the doorway and chuckled at him. "I know exactly what it is Derek."

He smiled at his wife and asked with concern, "Did you two manage to work out your problems concerning Richie?"

She smiled back at him giving him a small nod. She said quietly, "Yeah I think everything is going to be okay." Then she sighed, "We just need to sit Richie down and explain everything to him."

He nodded at her as he crossed the room and pulled her into a hug and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you two were able to get this worked out without getting nasty." He grinned over her shoulder at a befuddled Derek then said, "I really didn't feel like punching your ex again today." She grinned up at him shaking her head with a laugh then gave him another kiss.

Derek reached up and rubbed his still sore nose. "Hopefully I never lack the commonsense to insult your wife again, especially to your face." He grinned back at the other man then said with earnestness, "Sullivan I owe you and Addison both an apology I was way out of line talking to you like that and I am sincerely sorry."

Sully reached out his hand to shake Derek's and said with a nod, "Apology accepted." Then he turned his head to the open door and said, "I think maybe you need to go find your wife and explain a few things to her."

Derek looked off in the direction of the door and nodded, "Yeah I guess I do." Derek hurried out the door in search of his wife.

Sully wrapped an arm around Addie pulled her close to his side leading her out of Derek's office. "So what do you say we go someone and talk about this?" he whispered then leaned over giving her a kiss.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you enjoyed the update, please review and let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews and Alicat can I tell you how much I love that you really get it.**

**III – Part 20 **

Meredith sat on the bed in the on call room with her head in her hands. Her mind was reeling she didn't know what to think. Last night her husband was threatening to take the woman's child away now he was in his office making out with her. He must know it's her fault he was kept away from his son. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door, then someone entering.

"Hey," Derek said softly as he sat down next to her. "I don't know what you thought you saw, but you were wrong Meredith."

"I found my husband with his arms around his ex-wife and he was kissing her, what the hell am I supposed to think?" she snapped at him.

"Meredith first off that is not what you saw. What you saw were two people coming to terms with how to deal with their son. There is no reason for you to feel threatened by Addison," he took her chin in his hand and turned her face to him. "And secondly didn't you just tell me last night that I needed to talk to her about Richie instead of going to an attorney?" he said in exasperation. She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Well that's all this was," he reached out and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I finally understand why she never told me about Richie and she has agreed to allow me to be a part of his life."

"She told you why?" she swallowed hard. Then said in a whimper, "It was my fault she didn't tell you because of me." She bowed her head.

"It wasn't because of you. It was my own fault Meredith," he said giving her a small hug.

"So she really agreed to let Richie know you are his father? And she is going to let you spend time with him?"

"She did but she still wants time to explain everything," he said with a nod. "So are we okay?"

She gave him a half smile and said, "Yeah we are okay."

"Good," he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the side of the head.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

George and the interns watched the raven haired woman approaching the nurse's station her curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. Understated make up giving her a fresh and wholesome look. She was dressed in a white and pink floral sundress and a pair of pink sandals.

She smiled at them then looked at George asking in a sweet tone, "I'm looking for Dr. Tucker do you know if he is free at the moment?"

"He just had a trauma come in, so I think he will be busy for a little while, can I help you with something?" George said with a smile.

"No I can wait." She glanced around the ER then smiled back, "I'll just wait for him in chairs."

"Who do you think she is?" whispered Riley.

"Well, Dr. Tucker is married maybe that's his wife," Molly said.

Riley tilted her head and pursed her lips while analyzing the woman. "That's not how I pictured his wife to look like."

"What do you mean by that?" Molly asked puzzled.

"She seems too sweet and innocent," she said with a shrug.

The interns took a moment to scrutinize the woman. "Do you think she's a doctor too?" Lucy asked looking at the woman.

Riley looked her over then said, "Naw she looks more like a teacher, she looks like a kindergarten teacher." They all nodded in agreement.

A commotion broke up their musings when a patient who had been released early came bursting into the ER. The man had been denied pain medication because they all knew he was just looking for a fix. He grabbed the woman who had been looking for Dr. Tucker by the arm then pulled her close to his chest and wrapped an arm tightly around her and held a knife to her throat. "Someone better give me pain medication right now or I am going to slit this woman's throat."

Beck raised an eyebrow at the man holding her captive and said in a low whisper, "You can let me go right now and I promise not to hurt you." The man looked her over then let out a low snort.

The nurse had alerted security and Dr. Tucker came running out of the exam room he was in and looked at the man who was holding his wife. He shook his head, "You really don't want to do this Mr. Rollins it will only end badly. So be smart and let her go right now."

George and the interns were now flanking Tuck. George whispered, "She was asking for you do you know her?"

Tuck leaned against the nurse's station desk gave a slight nod then said quietly, "She my wife." Tuck shook his head again then chuckled, "The man doesn't know who he is messing with." Then he grinned, "She is going to kill him."

George raised an eyebrow at Tuck looking puzzled at the other man and whisper, "You seem kind of amused by this."

He shrugged, "Beck can take care of herself." He gave George a sidelong glance and added, "You probably should give Callie a call. I'll bet good money that Mr. Rollins will be in need of her services very shortly." George's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't move. Tuck gave him a nod, "I was serious you should have her paged."

George narrowed his eyes at the other man and realized he really was serious. He turned to the nurse's desk and asked, "Betty can you please page Dr. Torres?"

The interns looked at the attending eyes widen in shock at his nonchalant attitude to his wife being held at knife point. Then their gaze passed from their attending to his wife. To their surprise she stood there relaxed like the man was just asking her for the time, instead of holding a knife to her throat.

She calmly said in a low whisper, "I will give you one more chance to let me go and you can leave with no consequences, because I know you had no clue I was a cop when you started this."

The man held her tighter and pressed the knife against her throat a little harder. He growled in her ear, "You aren't going anywhere until I get what I came for." Beck rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. The man then shouted, "Where are my pain meds, you better hurry or . . ." He didn't get out another word because to the shock of all who were watching but Tuck, Beck reached up and swiftly grabbed the hand that was holding the knife deftly twisting it. The knife dropped to the ground making a loud clanking noise when it hit, then a sickening snapping sound was heard. She twisted him around so quickly the next thing they all knew he was laying face down on the ground she had him pinned in place with a knee on the small of his back holding his undamaged arm behind his head waiting for the security to come and take him off her hands.

She leaned over him gave him a quick pat on the back and said shaking her head, "Next time if someone is nice enough to offer you an out take it." The man let out a small groan in pain.

Tuck looked over at an opened mouth George and said with a chuckle, "See I told you we would need Callie's services." He pushed off the nurse's desk and walked over to his wife crouched down took a quick look at the man's free arm then said with a sharp nod, "Yep it's definitely broken." He turned to his wife and grinned then gave her a quick kiss saying slightly amused, "Are you ready to go out to lunch?"

"Yeah," she said with a smirk. Then she said suggestively, "But I think you owe me more than lunch." Then she leaned in and lightly bit his lower lip before giving him a long lingering kiss.

"Okay, I don't think she's a kindergarten teacher," Riley said stunned. The other interns shook their heads in stunned agreement.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sully and Addie sat on the bench in Waterfront Park eating a picnic lunch they picked up at a deli on the way over. "So you agreed to tell Richie Derek is his father?"

Addie nodded, "He agreed to let me wait until after the bone marrow procedure though."

Sully nodded with a small smile playing on his lips, "Good I'd rather wait to tell him after too." He reached over and brushed a red lock of hair out of her face then said, "It's going to be okay. We will make him understand he is gaining family not losing anything." Then his smile grew, "Just think how happy he will be to find out that Grandma Aileen is his real grandma and that all his aunts and cousins really are part of his family."

"Yeah," she said wistfully with a small smile playing on her lips. "Knowing they are really his family should make an easier adjustment for him." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, "I like how you always know how to make me see the positive side mio caro."

She leaned back on the bench looking out on the water she pursed her lips as she thought about what Derek had told her. She really wanted to believe what he said because she loved Richie beyond belief. It nearly destroyed her to think Derek was using her during their reconciliation as a replacement for Meredith. His cutting her off so completely after the divorce had only reinforced that notion. She bit her lower lip and glanced over at her husband to see he was carefully studying her, he knew her so well.

He reached over and caressed her cheek then softly said, "I know you told him why you never let him know about Richie."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out watching her husband carefully so she could read his reaction. "He told me I was wrong."

His face remained neutral and he asked, "Wrong about which part?"

She gave a little shrug then a half smile appeared on her face. "He swore that when we made Richie it was only about us trying to make our marriage work," she said with a shake of her head dislodging the lock of hair again.

His face softened and he brushed the lock of hair from her face again. Then he reached out and took her hand giving it a little squeeze, "And how do you feel about that revelation?"

She swallowed hard the tears were threatening to fall a tight smile formed on her lips. "A large part of me is relieved. I want to believe him."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close then gave her a soft kiss. He said in an understanding tone, "You should take him at his word then." He turned her head and looked tenderly in her eyes then added, "I know how much it hurt you to think he was imagining being with Meredith. So, it's a good thing for him to tell you that it wasn't true."

She smiled up at him and said, "Have I told you lately just how wonderful you are and how much I love you?"

He grinned at her and hugged her tighter then whispered, "Only everyday mia cuore."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you enjoyed the update, please review and let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I know it's taken me forever to update this. My original version of this chapter was so much longer and it never seemed like it wanted to end, so I had to rethink it.**

**III – Part 21**

The usually pristine apartment was now a mess; empty beer bottle littered the table along with chips and dip. Surprisingly Preston didn't mind that his apartment was now in chaos. He wanted a chance to get to know the new ER attending and Addison's new husband. The Guys' Night Out was a once a month ritual of playing poker that usually included Derek Shepherd, George O'Malley and Alex Karev. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea inviting the men to their monthly game since Sullivan had an altercation with Derek. Derek still sported a pair of black eyes from said altercation. He knew Richard was going all out trying to get Addison and Sullivan to sign on at Seattle Grace. That would never happen if the Sanders and Shepherds couldn't stand being in the same room. He hoped the night would help clear the air between the two men, but Preston wasn't sure if they would ever be on speaking terms since Derek had spent most of the evening on his balcony.

"So Tuck your wife is really a cop?" Alex asked.

Tuck nodded, "She a Detective for the Seattle Police Department."

"She's scary," George said with his eyes wide. "You should have seen her this morning," George cringed remembering the sound of cracking bones. "Callie told me it was one of the worst wrist breaks she had ever seen."

"I'll be sure to tell her you said that," Tuck grinned at George.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Preston asked curiously.

Tuck was taken aback by that question, "Why would it bother me?"

"Because it's dangerous, don't you worry she is going to get hurt?" Preston asked with a shrug.

Tuck chuckled, "I would have to be pretty stupid to marry her if I couldn't deal with her being a cop. Besides she is a great detective."

"And she would kick your ass is you worried about her," Sully grinned at his brother-in-law.

"How many people has she shot?" Alex asked ever since he found out Tuck's wife was a cop he wanted to know.

Tuck looked at Sully and shook his head. "Why do they always want to know that?"

Sully shrugged, "I don't know they always want to know how many people she shot, how many people she has killed and how many times she has been shot."

"I know and it really pisses her off when they ask," Tuck said a little annoyed.

"So how many people has she shot?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows.

Tuck rolled his eyes again and shook his head. "Okay she has shot ten people, she has killed five people, three of which she shot, two by other means."

"Seriously?" George asked nervously. He definitely didn't want to get on Beckett Tucker's bad side.

He nodded.

"And how many times has she been shot?" Alex asked with morbid curiosity.

Tuck became more serious, "Twice. Once was full on in the chest, thank god for Kevlar. She had an asshole rookie partner who rushed in on a bust without calling for back up and the suspect caught her off guard. The shot knocked her on her ass, but she took him out before she passed out. She saved the asshole rookie's life and he tried to make it look like it was her fault. She told him she wouldn't tell anyone it was his fault if he resigned and never worked in law enforcement again."

"And the other time?" Alex asked still intrigued by the whole topic.

"She was partnered with a different stupid rookie. He was trying to disarm the suspect and tripped. The suspect's gun went off grazing her on the ass."

Sully let out a rich laughter, "I remember her being pretty pissed off. And if I remember correctly she was brought into your ER and you were stupid enough to tease her about the wound."

"Oh god, don't remind me the only thing that kept her from kicking my ass was that I was smart enough to restrain her before I said anything."

"You restrained your wife?" George said in shock.

"That was before they were married," Sully grinned. "Tuck always knew how to push Beck's buttons and piss her off."

"I can't even begin to count how many times she left him hand cuffed to something, because he said or did something stupid and pissed her off. As a matter of fact the first time Addie met Tuck was one of those times. He spent the entire evening hand cuffed to the booth." The men all laughed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Derek stood out on the balcony leaning on the railing. He could hear the laughter from inside. Sullivan and Jackson seemed to easily fit in with the group. How ironic it had taken Derek months for Preston to allow him to even call him by his first, Preston and Sullivan were immediately on a first name basis. And as for George and Alex it took years for them to stop hating him, sometimes he wasn't quite sure if they ever did stop hating him. His grumblings were interrupted.

"I wanted to thank you Derek," Sullivan said from behind him as he leaned against the door jam.

Stunned Derek turned to the man shrugging, "You're welcome, and what are you thanking me for?"

Sully walked on to the balcony handing one of the beers he was holding to Derek then leaned on the railing next to him. "Well for starters, letting us wait to tell Richie you're his father."

Derek gave him a curt nod, "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Sully took a moment before continuing, "I also wanted to thank you for letting Addie know it was about you and her when Richie was conceived."

"She told you?" Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise. He couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"We tell each other everything, we have no secrets."

"Let me get this straight, you are thanking me for thinking of Addie when we had sex?" He actually was thanking him for thinking of his wife during sex? He shook his head. He didn't think he would ever want Meredith to share her past sexual exploits with him.

A half smile appeared on Sully's face. "You think I'm crazy," he said with a chuckle.

Derek shrugged thinking exactly that, "Well that thought did cross my mind." He chuckled, "I just can't ever imagine thanking a guy for thinking about my wife while he had sex with her. I guess I'm just possessive like that."

"You were married for almost twelve years. I have no problem with the fact that Addie and you have a past." He turned to him looking more serious. "You don't understand how devastated she was thinking when Richie was conceived you were thinking about Meredith and wishing you were with her instead." He gave him another half smile, "Of course that made it easy for me to hate you."

"You know our failed marriage wasn't only my fault," he said in an aggravated tone. He was tired of being made out to be the bad guy in the failure of his marriage to Addison.

"I never said it was," he assured him. "I'm fully aware what went on in your marriage."

Derek scoffed at the idea that Addison would volunteer such information to her husband. "I'm sure there is plenty that went on that you know nothing about. Mark. . ."

"There is no need to bring Mark into this. I'm fully aware she had an affair with him," he said with irritation. "You know I'm trying real hard to like you for Richie's sake and you are _really_ making it difficult."

Derek narrowed his eyes at the other man thinking about what he told him. It really confused him by how easily he accepted Addie's past. "So how long after you married Addie did she tell you she was pregnant?"

Sully's deep laughter resonated through the night. "Derek she told me she was pregnant the night we met. I already told you we have no secrets."

Derek was taken aback. He didn't understand how a man could knowingly start a relationship with a woman who was carrying another man's child.

Sully could see this shocked the other man. "It never mattered to me. I fell in love with Addie from almost the moment I set eyes on her. By the time she told me she pregnant it made no difference. I wanted her to be a permanent part of my life and that meant accepting the child she was carrying. I thank god everyday that Addie and I were lucky enough to find each other and we were smart enough to act on our feelings."

"Meredith mentioned you have other children."

His smile widened, "Two more our son A.J. is three and our daughter Madeline just turned three months."

"That surprises me. I always thought Addie only wanted one child. You must be a very persuasive man."

Sully's rich laughter filled the air again. "Did you and Addie ever talk?"

Derek frowned bewildered by the other man's question. "Of course we talked."

Sully shook his head at the other man, he knew better. "Addie always wanted a large family. She made it very clear to me from the start that she wanted more than one child. She hated growing up an only child."

"Wow I can't believe I never knew that," he said stunned.

Sully shrugged at the other man, "Family has always been important to Addie."

"It really means a lot to me that Addie never kept Richie from my family."

"Addie loves your family there is no way on earth she would have kept Richie from them. Even though she's not officially part of the family anymore she still thinks of them as her family."

"My family always loved Addie. My divorcing her could never change how they feel about her. Hell, if they had to choose between us, I bet quite a few if not all of them would choose to keep Addie and get rid of me," he said with a soft chuckle.

"We both know that's not true. I should thank you for that too, for not making them choose."

"I never would have asked them to choose. I know no matter what my relationship with Addie is my family will always consider her family." He thought about his relationship with his family and their relationship with Addie and how over the years they tried to talk about her. "You probably wonder why I was such an ass and never asked about her."

"Honestly?" He clenched his jaw then looked at the other man, "I always figured Addie was right, you really didn't care what became of her."

"She was wrong," he looked up at him apprehensively. "I was afraid to find out. Afraid she moved on and was happy, and then I would be jealous. I was even more afraid she didn't move on and then the guilt would eat away at me. So it was easier not to know." He watched the man standing next to him, the man his ex-wife had fallen in love with. How could he be such an ass to not be happy for her? She had moved on with her life and from everything he had seen of Addie's new relationship, she had found her perfect match.

Derek turned his gaze to the night skyline thinking about how jealous he was when he first saw Addison and Sullivan together. What kind of man was he that he couldn't be happy that she was able to rebuild her life? How could he not be happy for her? The last thing she had told him was to be happy. So how could he not want the same thing for her?

Finally he tentatively asked, "She's happy isn't she?"

Sully smiled nodding, "Very happy."

"Good, I want her to be happy." He smiled to himself when he realized he really meant what he said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Preston, George, Alex and Tuck's attention was caught by the resounding laughter of two men. They looked up to see Sully and Derek coming off the balcony. Both men were laughing. Preston breathed a sigh of relief, maybe there was hope after all that Addie and Sully could work at Seattle Grace. This was a very big step forward.

Preston rose from his seat smiling, "Now that Tuck has cleaned us all out I vote we go to Joe's and join our better halves. Tuck can buy us all round." All the men nodded in agreement.

Tuck laughed at the men and conceded, "Fine, fine I'll spend my hard earned cash and buy you all a round."

Then men all laughed as they headed for the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I hope you enjoyed this update. Please review and let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

**III – Part 22**

Joe's bar The Emerald City had always been the favorite hang out spot for the doctors from Seattle Grace. The interns sat in a booth in the corner where they could easily observe their superiors. In one booth sat Dr. Grey-Shepherd, Dr. Stevens and Dr. Yang. Not too far from them, sat Dr. Bailey, Dr. Torres, Dr. Sanders and Dr. Tucker's wife, who they were not officially introduced to yet.

They figured it must be ladies night out since none of their spouses seemed to be around. Dr. Grey-Shepherd's group seemed to be seriously scrutinizing Dr. Sanders' group, while Dr. Sanders' group didn't even seem to notice the other group.

Meredith was barely listening to Izzie and Cristina's conversation. Her attention instead was intent on Addison. She watched her laughing with the other women like she didn't have a care in the world. She narrowed her eyes how could she act as if nothing was wrong? In a matter of days she was going to have to tell Richie that the man he thought was his father really wasn't his father. She knew if she was in her predicament she would be a basket case. Meredith was so much in her own little world she had missed Izzie's question.

Izzie was snapping her fingers in front of her face, "Meredith!"

Meredith shook her head and snapped out of her reverie, "What?"

"So Derek is really spending the evening with Sullivan Sanders?"

She shook her head, "It's not just Sullivan. Preston, George, Alex and Dr. Tucker are there too. They are just playing poker. It's no big deal."

Cristina grinned, "Yeah, they all want to give Addison's new husband the third degree."

Izzie pursed her lips and asked, "Do you think Dr. Webber will convince Addison and Sullivan to sign a contract with Seattle Grace?"

"What?" her attention had drifted away again.

"Come on you had to hear the rumors that Dr. Webber has been trying to get them to sign a contract."

"Addison mentioned something about that, she said they weren't going to leave New York though," she relayed to them without taking her eyes off Addison. What would happen if she did move here? Derek has been acting crazy since Addison's arrival. He got even worse when he discovered she was married to someone other than Mark Sloan. How could they function if she moved back to Seattle? All Derek seemed to have on his mind these days was Addison. Meredith was finally beginning to have an inkling of how Addison must have felt while she lived in Seattle.

"You know if you keep staring at her like that you are going to burn a whole through her," Cristina teased Meredith.

"Seriously Mere take a picture," Izzie laughed.

Cristina and Izzie exchanged looks then nodded to each other and rose from their seats. Cristina took Meredith by the arm and said, "Come on lets go."

Meredith shook her head not sure what was going on. "Hey I'm not ready to go home yet," she protested.

"Who said anything about going home," Cristina grinned at her. "Since you seem so interested in what Addison is doing we are going to join her."

Meredith eyes widened and she tried to protest but they were already standing next to Addison's table. They stood for a moment waiting for the group to notice them. Their laughter finally died down when the group noticed the new comers.

Cristina spoke up first, "We figured if guys can hang out why not us."

Miranda looked like she was going to protest but Addie spoke up, "Sure join us."

Addie smiled at the other women then realized they never met Beck, "I don't believe you have met my sister-in-law, Beckett Tucker." Then she turned to Beck and gestured to each woman as she went along, "Dr. Meredith Grey-Shepherd, Dr. Isobel Stevens and Dr. Cristina Yang. Their other halves are playing poker with Sully and Tuck tonight." They all shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

Meredith nervously looked around the table and excused herself. She didn't know what Cristina and Izzie were thinking. She needed to get away from her. She quickly made her way to the bar and ordered a tequila shot.

Addie watched the retreating woman and frowned. She had been fully aware of Meredith watching her the entire evening. Obviously Derek had not eased her fears. She sighed then excused herself. She needed to make Meredith understand she was no threat to her.

She stood quietly behind Meredith as she downed her shot. "You know that isn't going to help."

Meredith was slightly startled to hear the woman behind her. She ignored the comment and ordered another shot. Addie looked at Joe and shook her head, "Meredith I think we need to talk."

Meredith turned to Addison and scowled at her, "Just what do we need to talk about?"

"Well for starters why I seem to make you feel threatened."

Meredith glanced at Joe. She really didn't want to have this conversation, but it seemed she didn't have a choice. Meredith shook her head in frustration. "Fine, but can we go somewhere else and have this conversation?"

Addison glanced around then nodded. Meredith quickly rose from the barstool leading the way out of the bar with Addison following closely behind.

The women at the table watched them exit the bar. "So exactly what is Meredith's problem with Addison?" Beckett asked rather innocently.

Cristina and Izzie exchanged glances then Izzie spoke up, "She's afraid Addison is back to take her husband away."

Beck's eyes widened then she laughed, "Come on lets be serious, what's the real reason?"

The women shrugged at each other again, "That's the reason."

Beck looked at them perplexed, "Seriously? Why is she letting herself get so upset over something that will never happen? She can't really believe that Addie would leave Sully for Derek." Beck laughed at the absurdity of the idea. Both women nodded. She shook her head not believing such nonsense. "Well hopefully Addie can set her straight."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addison and Meredith sat side by side on a bench outside Seattle Grace. The silence stretched on between the two women. Addie finally broke the silence and asked quietly, "Why do you feel so threatened by me?"

Meredith looked straight ahead narrowing her eyes, "You know he's jealous."

"He's not really jealous he's just in shock."

"No," she shook her head at the redhead. "He can't stand the fact that you are married, it is eating him up. He wants you back."

"Well even if that were true there is no way on earth that is going to happen." She reached over and placed her hand reassuringly on Meredith's shoulder. "Meredith I am madly in love with my husband and I have an amazing marriage. There is no way on earth I would throw that away."

Meredith tried to protest, but what could she say to that? She knew her fears were irrational. She had seen Addison and Sullivan together. She knew they had children of their own. Addison was one hundred percent right. She was not the threat to her marriage.

Addie looked over at the other woman tilting her head. She could see the turmoil on her face. "You just need to give him time to absorb everything that has happened. He received quite a few shocks this week. Lets face it finding out he has a son is one hell of a shock. Then you top that off with finding out that I am not only married but I got married two days after the divorce." She watched Meredith's shocked reaction to that bit of information and laughed. "I can see why he had it in his head that Sully and I were together before I asked him for a divorce. Of course he is wrong but that doesn't change the fact that he is nursing a bruised ego."

"You seriously got married two days after your divorce was final and you really only met Sully after you signed the divorce papers?" Addison nodded. "It's just so hard to wrap my mind around that. I know you still loved Derek even though you asked him for the divorce. I knew you never really wanted it. How did you go from being devastated from the divorce to being ready to start a life with another man?" Meredith just shook her head at the other woman not comprehending.

"Let's just say being held at gunpoint gives a person perspective. After that I really saw for the first time how Derek and you were together. I could see by the way he looked at you, how much he loved you. That moment allowed me to let go and move on. Of course I never in my wildest dreams thought I would find my soul mate and the real love of my life that night," she laughed at the blonde's disbelieving look.

"He really is your soul mate and the love of your life." Meredith smiled for the first time as she watched Addison's eyes light up when she talked about her husband.

"Yeah he is," she said smiling at Meredith. "Do me one favor?"

"What's that?"

"Talk to Derek, tell him how you feel."

"But what if he doesn't want to talk and doesn't want to listen to how I feel?"

"He will, trust me," she assured her with a knowing nod. "You know that look I saw in his eyes five years ago?" Meredith nodded at her unsure of herself. "He still looks at you that way."

"Addie?" The tears were starting to shine in her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Addie smiled at Meredith then put her arm around her shoulder. "What do you say we go back inside I'm sure our friends are wondering what happened to us."

Beck felt like she was a suspect being grilled for a crime she didn't commit. Miranda had abandoned her saying she had to get home to the kids since she left Tucker home alone with them. Addie was still MIA with Meredith and now the interns had converged on the group and were barraging her with questions. Normally she would have told them all to fuck off. But they were her husband's co-workers, and she did disarm a man in front of them. Their questions were to be expected.

"So how many people have you shot?"

She tried to sidestep the question but they were instant. She sighed then answered, "Ten."

"Really?"

"Oh my god you shot ten people?"

"Have you ever been shot?"

She nodded again then looked uncomfortably to the door hoping Addie would finish her talk with Meredith already.

"Seriously?

How many times?"

She gritted her teeth and answered, "Twice but they had shitty aim."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

Again she tried to sidestep the question to no avail. She gave them a curt nod in the affirmative, hoping that would be enough information.

"Seriously?"

"How many?"

Beck sighed again. It never failed when people found out she was a cop they would always give her the third degree on how many people she shot, killed or how many times she had been shot. They never seemed to understand it was the part of her job and she hated talking about it.

Beck's attention was once again drawn to sound of the bell ringing as the door opened again. She hoped it Addie was coming back so she could rescue her from the group of doctors she was being forced to spend time with. A smile of relief appeared on her face when she saw the group of men enter. She quickly made eye contact with her husband sending out a silent SOS. He gave her a sympathetic smile and was quickly by her side.

The interns all cheerfully greeted Tuck as he sat down next to his wife putting his arm around her, he was quickly becoming one of their favorite attendings. He leaned over giving her a kiss then whispered an apology in her ear.

Once Tuck was settled in the intern's interrogation began again. "Come on Beckett tell us how many people you have killed?"

So it wasn't the boring medical talk his wife needed rescuing from, it was the typical crass how many people have you shot how many people have you killed she was dealing with. Tuck narrowed his eyes at the interns then said in an intimidating tone, "That's a pretty rude question."

Their eyes widened at Dr. Tucker's response. They never thought about their questions being rude. They were surprised to see the easy going doctor acting so angry. The man didn't even blink an eye when his wife was being held at knifepoint but now he was acting very protective.

"We didn't mean to be rude," Molly meekly answered.

"Did Beck ask you how many patients you killed?"

Their eyes widened even more at that question. They were horrified by the idea of someone asking them that. It never crossed their mind that a cop would equate killing someone in the line of duty to a doctor accidentally killing a patient. Now they all really felt ashamed to have been harassing Beckett.

He gave them a short nod, "I didn't think so."

He rose from the table smiled down at Beck reached for her hand pulling her up to him and led her to the dance floor. He held her close as they danced and she smiled up at him mouthing the words thank you. He gave her a kiss on the forehead then snuggled closer while they danced.

Sully watched Tuck and his sister out on the dance floor then shook his head at the group at the table. "You were bugging Beck about how many people she has shot and killed?"

The interns had the good grace to look embarrassed and they nodded.

Sully shook his head at the group. "She really hates that."

"Yeah we realize it now, Dr. Tucker set us straight," Riley said.

The men all seated themselves around the table. Izzie and Cristina exchanged looks when Derek and Sully sat next to each other. Derek leaned over and whispered something to Sully both men burst out into laughter. Cristina caught Preston's eye giving him a puzzled look, he just shrugged and smiled.

Derek glanced around the table then asked, "Where's Meredith and Addison?"

Izzie bit her lower lip then answered, "They left about a half an hour ago."

"Are they planning on coming back?"

"I sure hope so. I think they just went somewhere to talk."

Just then the bell on the door rang again, Meredith and Addison walked in. Addie had her arm around Meredith's shoulder and both women were laughing.

A wide smile appeared on Sully's face as he watched his wife head to the table. He rose held out his hand to Addie then led her to the dance floor.

Derek stood grinning at Meredith and asked, "Would you like to dance?" She smiled and nodded and he led her to the dance floor.

Preston, George and Alex all took the other men's lead and asked Cristina, Callie and Izzie to dance.

The interns all sat around the table with silly grins on their faces as they watched their superiors on the dance floor. It seemed that all the animosity had disappeared. They all looked so happy and truly seemed to be enjoying themselves. They could only hope that these happy feelings would continue and extend themselves to the hospital making their lives easier at work.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you enjoyed the update, please review and let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**III – Part 23**

"Good morning Meredith, Izzie," Addison said nodding to each woman. Richie stood patiently at her side waiting for his mom to ask Meredith if he could visit Ellie.

"Good morning Addison," both women said in unison.

Meredith smiled down at Richie, "Good morning Richie."

"Good morning Dr. Meredith," the little boy said with a smile.

"Richie this is Dr. Stevens I used to work with her too," Addie said smiling as she introduced her son.

Izzie reached out to shake the little boy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Richie, you can call me Dr. Izzie," she said grinning at the little boy.

"It's nice to me you too Dr. Izzie," he said enthusiastically as he vigorously shook her hand.

Richie pulled on the hem of mother's skirt looking up at her eyes wide asking an unspoken question. She smiled down at her son again and nodded knowing what his question was. "Meredith Richie was hoping he could visit Ellie again today."

She smiled at the boy and nodded, "She would love to have you visit Richie."

Richie's face brightened with a large smile, "Good, because I brought some cookies for Ellie. We made them with grandma yesterday."

Addie smiled at her son again, the fact that her mother had learned how to make chocolate chip cookies still amused her since before she had grandchildren her mother had never stepped foot inside a kitchen. She had insisted on learning because she decided a good grandmother should be able to bake cookies for her grandchildren.

"I thought you could take Richie to visit Ellie while I check on the Swift baby."

"Sure that would be fine." Meredith's pager started to go off she looked at it and frowned. "Nine-One-One I have to go. Would you mind if Izzie took him to visit Ellie?"

Addie looked down at Richie with raised eyebrows, "Would you like Dr. Izzie to take you to visit Ellie?"

He nodded grinning up at his mom. "Sure, she can take me."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ella face lit up as she watched Richie enter her room with her Aunt Izzie, her daddy told her he was her big brother and that he was going to live with them when she got all better.

Izzie smiled at Ellie and led Richie inside. "Hi Ellie I brought Richie to play with you."

"Hi Ellie are you feeling better today?" Richie asked.

Ellie grinned and nodded that's what big brothers were supposed to do, make sure you were feeling okay.

He smiled back and said, "Good, I brought you some cookies I hope you like chocolate chip." He handed her the plastic baggy full of cookies.

She nodded her head vigorously, "Yep those are good cookies."

Izzie's pager went off and she looked down at it pursed her lips then asked, "Will you two be okay? I have to go check on a patient."

Both nodded and she left the room.

Ellie opened the bag and took out two cookies handing one to Richie. "I'm glad you're my big brother," Ellie said with a smile as she ate her cookie.

Richie looked at Ellie puzzled and frowned. "I'm a big brother, but I'm not your big brother, I'm A.J. and Maddie's big brother."

"Daddy says you're my big brother."

"Well your daddy is wrong."

Ellie shook her head vigorously no. "Daddy isn't wrong. You are gonna live with us."

Richie wasn't really sure that he liked playing with Ellie so much anymore. "Ellie I already have a mom and dad."

"But you are my big brother so you have to live with me," she insisted.

Richie looked around the room. He wished Dr. Izzie would come back because he really was ready to leave. He didn't want to move in with Ellie and her dad. "I live in New York so I can't live with you and your dad and mom."

"But daddy says you get to stay and be my big brother," Ellie persisted with a pout crossing her arms over her chest.

Richie's eyes widened he didn't want her daddy to make him stay. "I . . . I have to go Ellie, I hope you like the cookies." He quickly left the room. He had to find his mom.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Derek leaned over and kissed Meredith his smile broadened. It was nice to see her in such a good mood this morning. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her genuinely happy.

"Richie is visiting Ellie today," Meredith told Derek with a wide smile on her face.

The smile dropped from Derek's face, "He can't."

"What do you mean he can't? Addison said he wanted to visit her."

"You don't understand he can't see Ellie," the worry was starting to show in his voice.

"Why not?" Meredith asked perplexed.

He lowered his head and looked ashamed, "Because I told her."

"You told her what?" She narrowed her eyes at him hoping he wouldn't say what she knew he would.

"I told her that Richie is her brother and he is going to live with us."

"Oh god Derek, how the hell could you do something so stupid?"

Neither Derek nor Meredith had seen Richie standing just around the corner. He could hear their entire conversation. As soon as he heard Derek say he was going to live with them he took off running.

Derek quickly ran down the hall to his daughter's room with Meredith following closely behind. They both stopped short at the door seeing only Ellie inside the room. She looked like she was crying.

"Ellie where did Richie go?" Derek asked with concern.

Ellie pouted with her arms across her chest, "I don't know."

"Did he leave with Aunt Izzie?"

Ellie shook her head, "No."

"Daddy?" she said with a sniffle.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why doesn't Richie want to be my big brother?" she cried.

Derek and Meredith exchanged looks, well that answers their question. Ellie told Richie and he left upset.

"I'll go find Addison maybe he is with her." Derek nodded at Meredith and she quickly headed for the elevator.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Meredith exited the elevator and headed to the NICU. She watched Addison through the window going over a chart with Dr. Stiles. Richie was nowhere to be seen. She quickly opened her cell phone and called Derek.

He picked up on the first ring. "He's not with her you better alert security." She closed the phone and entered the NICU. How the hell was she going to tell Addison they lost her son because Ellie told him Derek was his father?

She took a deep breath and headed into the NICU. "Addison?" she said with a crack in her voice.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**III – Part 24**

"Addison?"

Addison turned smiling at Meredith when she had caught her attention. She could see Meredith was distressed and a concerned look came over her face. "Is Ellie okay?"

Meredith nodded her head, "Ellie is fine." She hesitated not sure what to say next.

Addison furrowed her brow starting worry at Meredith's behavior. "What's wrong?"

Meredith bit her lower lip swallowing hard then quickly said, "Its Richie, he's missing."

Addie stared at her not quite comprehending what she just said. She played her words over in her head Richie is missing. "What?" she asked hoping she heard the other woman wrong.

"Richie is missing. Derek and I went to Ellie's room and he was gone."

It wasn't like Richie to run off and not say where he was going. It was silly to panic though; he was a little boy maybe he got bored. "It's not like him to run off, maybe he got bored playing Barbies," she said trying not to sound worried. "Did you check to see if he was with Richard, Miranda or Tuck?" She watched Meredith shake her head and could tell she wasn't telling her something.

She steeled herself clenching her jaw then asked in a controlled tone, "What are you not telling me Meredith?"

"Ellie told Richie that Derek was his father." Meredith watched the redhead visibly pale.

Addison stared at the other woman trying to control the panic rising inside her then asked in a low whisper, "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"I'm sorry Addison I had no idea she knew. I . . ."

Addison cut her off rushing past her. She pulled out her cell phone quickly calling her husband.

Riley watched Meredith follow the distraught redhead out of the NICU. They had both entered the elevator and as the doors closed Riley watched Addison close her cell phone and turn to Meredith. The doors closed before Addison spoke to the other woman.

Addison looked down on the other woman she was struggling to keep her emotions in check. The combination of fury and fear was racing through her. The fear was winning out at the moment. The anger had to be put aside until after Richie was found safe.

"Just how did Ellie know that Derek was Richie's father?"

Meredith stared straight ahead she couldn't look Addison in the eye. "I swear to god Addison if I knew I would never have allowed Richie visit Ellie."

"That was not the question I asked," she said trying to maintain her composure.

Meredith could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes. Addison had every right to be furious with them.

Before Meredith could answer the doors to the elevator slid open. Addison could see Richard and Derek talking a security guard. She rushed out of the elevator to Richard's side.

Derek was immediately at her side reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Addison I am so sorry I didn't. . ."

She turned to Derek batting his hand away giving him an icy look as she cut him off, "Derek, I don't want to hear it." She was hanging by a thread she didn't need one of Derek's incessant apologies at the moment.

"Addison we've gone over the security tapes and we don't think Richie left the hospital. We have everyone on alert and we are searching the hospital. We will find him," Richard said reassuringly as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

Bill ran up to Addison out of breath. "We found him," a big smile broke out on his face.

Relief flooded through her, she quickly brushed away the tears that were threatening to fall. "Where is he?"

"He was hiding in the basement, don't worry Molly and Lucy are with him. I'll take you to him," he said with a nod.

Still trying to get her emotions under control, Addie turned to Bill gently touching his wrist and asked, "Can you please wait for Sullivan and let him know where we are?"

He nodded with a understanding smile, "Yeah, I'll bring Dr. Sanders to you as soon as he gets here."

"Thank you," she said the relief evident in her voice. Addison turned quickly heading to the basement. Derek started to follow but Richard held him back. "Don't you think you've done enough?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Addison watched her son sitting in the corner with Molly and Lucy flanking him, when he saw her he turned away. The young women quietly rose moving away to give them some privacy.

She closed her eyes took a deep breath and shook off her pain at seeing him so hurt. This wasn't about her it was about Richie. She couldn't allow her emotions to become an issue here. Her not telling him Derek was his father hurt him. Now she needed to try to explain to him why she lied to him. She wished Sully was here to help her explain things.

She walked over and sat down next to him. "Hi," she said softly and tousled his curls.

He kept his head turned away from her and didn't say anything.

"I was worried about you."

He shrugged his shoulder still not saying anything.

"You're pretty mad at me aren't you?"

He stared straight ahead asking, "Is it true?"

"That Derek is your father?"

He nodded.

"Yes," She reached out caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry I never told you."

He lowered his gaze wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I know it's easy to say yes I was going to tell you after the fact sweetie, but I really was going to tell you. I wanted to wait for you to be older so you would understand. Then we found out Ellie was sick and you could help her. I am so sorry baby, I should have told you before we came out here."

He turned to his mother for the first time; she could see the tears in his eyes. It broke her heart that she had hurt him so much.

He frowned at her; he wanted her to explain to him how he had a different father. All his life he believe Sully was his dad. They showed him pictures and Sully was there from the beginning, even before he was born.

"How?" he managed to choke out.

Addison thought about how to explain this to Richie. "You know how Jacob's mom and dad don't live together?"

He nodded. Jacob was his best friend, his mom and dad had gotten divorced last year.

He thought he understood what she meant. He furrowed his brow and asked, "You use to be married to Dr. Derek?"

She nodded, "We were married for almost twelve years." He looked up her with surprise.

"But if you were married to him why didn't I know about him before?"

"Because this is the first time we have seen each other since we got divorced."

"Did he know about me when you got divorced?"

She shook her head, "No, I never told him. We had problems for a longtime before we divorced. I thought he wouldn't want us to be a part of his life."

"Why did you think he wouldn't want us?"

"Because we both moved on and started new lives. I didn't think he wanted to be reminded of the past."

"And were you right?"

She shook her head. "I was wrong about Derek not wanting to know you. Richie I shouldn't have kept you from him."

Sully and Bill came up behind Molly and Lucy, who were watching the exchange between Addison and Richie. Sully moved past the two women making his way to his wife grabbing her hand giving it a squeeze. They exchanged worried looks. He nodded to her giving her a reassuring smile as he sat down next to Richie putting his hand on his knee.

Richie was glad his dad was here now too, but what if he didn't want to be his dad anymore because Derek wanted to be his dad. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, "What if I don't want Dr. Derek to be my father?"

She gave Richie a poignant smile ruffling his hair. "We can't change the fact that Derek is your biological father."

"Richie," Sully spoke for the first time. "Derek might be your biological father, but that doesn't change anything between us."

Richie turned to Sully, his bottom lip quivered. "But Derek is my father not you." The fear could he heard in his voice.

Sully shook his head and said in a reassuring tone, "Just because Derek is your father doesn't mean I stop being your dad."

"Come here," he held out his arms to Richie letting him climb on his lap. Addie smiled at Sully sliding closer to her husband and son. Sully put his arm around her pulling her close and she rested her head on Sully's shoulder. "I will never stop being your dad. You see I was lucky, I got to choose to be your dad."

"You did?" his eyes widened in surprise.

He nodded at his son smiling. "Your mom told me she was pregnant with you the night we met. When I asked her to marry me, I asked to be your dad too."

"You did?" Richie was visibly relieved.

Sully nodded, "Yeah I did." He smiled at his son reaching up and tweaking him on the chin. "I love you Richie." The little boy smiled for the first time.

"After you were born your mom and I made a decision not to tell you about Derek until you were older. But we were wrong not to tell you and we are sorry. We were being selfish because we didn't want to share you. We didn't mean to hurt you."

"I love you sweetie and I am so sorry." Addie reached out to her son caressing his cheek and asked, "Do you think you can forgive us for not telling you?"

He nodded at them putting an arm around each of his parent pulling them into a hug. "I love you mommy and daddy."

The three stayed that way for sometime. Richie thought about what else Ellie had said, how Dr. Derek wanted him to live with them. He was still afraid Dr. Derek might try to make him live with him. Maybe if they went back home New York Dr. Derek wouldn't try to make him live with him.

He pulled back and looked at his parents, almost pleading with them. "Can we go back home now?"

"Sure buddy, we are all done at the hospital today." Sully said smiling at his son.

"Not to Aunt Beck's, I meant back to New York."

Addie and Sully exchanged concerned looks. Richie asking to go back to New York surprised them since he always seemed to prefer Seattle in the past and was usually asking them why they couldn't live in Seattle.

"Sully, why don't Richie and you go back to Beck's? I still have to finish checking on the swift baby, and there are couple of other things that still need my attention here."

Sully knew exactly what the other things were that needed her attention. "Are you sure you don't want me to take care of this?"

"No, I need to take care of this myself," she smiled at him. "I promise I won't be long."

"If you are sure," he said the concern still apparent in his voice.

"I'm sure," she said with a decisive nod.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well I hope you enjoyed the update please let me know what you think.


	25. Chapter 25

**III – Part 25**

Addison purposely walked toward Derek. Yes she was pissed off at him for making this situation harder then what it should be, but she knew she was mostly to blame. She should have explained things to Richie before coming here. It was stupid of her to think Derek would put his son's feelings before his own. When Derek saw her approach, a smug look crossed his face which only made the anger she was feeling flare.

She stopped in front Derek glaring at him and slapped him across the face, "Are you happy now Derek?"

Derek stood before her the smug look gone from his face, his cheek stung from her slap but he didn't dare touch his face. "Do you think I really wanted him to find out like this?" he said in a defensive tone.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking Derek. All I know is that I have a little boy who is hurting right now and the only thing he wants is to go home."

Derek narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you tell him?" he demanded.

She stood back looking at him with disgust, "I only told him the truth Derek."

Derek paled; she was going to make his son hate him. "Addison you had no right. . ."

Addison rolled her eyes and interrupted him, "Oh god Derek, why do you always have to make this about you?" She sighed placing her fist on her hip shaking her head as she looked at him. "You can relax. Do you really think I would ever tell my son anything that would hurt him?"

Derek lowered his head ashamed he jumped to conclusion. "I'm sorry."

"I told Richie that you were his father and you wanted to be a part of his life. I also told him it was my fault you never knew about him."

"Well if you wouldn't have lied to him about who his father is he wouldn't be hurting right now would he?" he snapped at her.

"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped back. It took all her will power not to slap him again. She took a deep breath and started counting to ten, but before she got past two her pager went off. She looked down reading the message, it was the NICU. She glared at Derek one more time, "I am not finished with you." Derek watched her turn quickly and storm off to the elevator.

He went over their encounter in his head. He realized that she only talked about was Richie finding out that he was his father. She never mentioned anything about Richie living with Derek. If she was pissed off now, she was probably going to kill him when that little fact surfaced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Instead of taking Richie back to Beck's, Sully took him for a walk in Waterfront Park. He knew Richie still had questions and if they went straight to Beck's he wouldn't ask them. They stopped for some ice cream and were now sitting on a bench watching the boats on the water.

"Dad?" Richie asked tentatively.

Sully looked over at Richie ruffled his hair and smiled, "What son?"

A small smile appeared on Richie's face when Sully called him son, "Can we go home when mom gets back from the hospital?"

Sully studied Richie for a moment, "You know we can't go back yet, we haven't finished what we came here for."

Richie furrowed his brow, he was scared, and he didn't want to help anymore if it meant he had to live with Dr. Shepherd. "What if I don't want to do it anymore?"

A concerned look crossed his face, "You know what you are doing is very important, we would have never asked you if it wasn't."

The tears started to form in Richie's eyes, "but I'm scared. I don't want to do it anymore."

"Richie there's no reason for you to be afraid. I'm not going to lie to you, it is going to hurt, but your mom and I will both be there for you."

"I. . . I'm afraid if I do it, I will have to live with the Shepherds."

Sully tried not to let the shock register on his face, "Why would you think that?"

"Because that's what Ellie said. She said when she gets better I have to live with them," Richie answered with panic showing in his voice.

"Ellie told you that?"

He nodded. "So I'm scared."

"You know your mother and I won't allow that to happen."

"But what if you don't have a choice? The Judge made Brandon live with his dad even though he wanted to stay with his mom. Now he doesn't even get to see his mom anymore."

Sully pursed his lips; he knew Richie's concerns were valid. Brandon's mom had taken him away from his father against a court order and when the authorities caught up with her, the courts granted sole custody to his father.

Sully was fully aware if Derek took them to court he could very likely win sole custody of Richie and deny them visitation. He had always been so sure they would never have to worry about something like that happening, but after meeting Derek Shepherd he was not so sure anymore, it didn't seem like Derek put his children's well being first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison found Derek in his office. Now that the minor crisis in the NICU had passed she was ready to finish her discussion with Derek. She had been glad for the distraction in the NICU, because it had given her time to cool off. Now she hoped to have a rational conversation with Derek. She had to once and for all find out what he really planned to do. She had thought they were finally on the same page, but now she wasn't so sure about that. The fact that Richie wanted to go back to New York worried her. She knew he would be upset when he found out about Derek being his father, but his wanting to go back to New York didn't make sense to her.

Derek looked up from his desk when Addison entered his office. He knew he had to tell her what Ellie had told Richie. If she hears it from Richie, she will be furious.

"Look Addison there is something else I need to tell you. Please understand I told all of this to Ellie before we talked and worked things out. Believe me, I feel horrible about this entire situation."

Addison's cell phone started to ring, she held up her hand silencing him. "Hey, how is he doing?" she said with obvious concern in her voice.

"Addie we have a serious problem."

Addison looked at Derek while she listened to Sully on the phone, "What happened now?"

"Richie doesn't want to be a donor anymore."

"Oh hell, did he say why he changed his mind?"

"He's afraid."

"Well, of course he's afraid. Did you tell him we will be with him during the entire procedure?"

"He's not afraid of the procedure Addie."

"Well if he's not afraid of the procedure then what's the problem, why doesn't he want to do the bone marrow transplant."

Derek listened to one end of Addie's conversation, and it was scaring the hell out of him. If Richie doesn't want to donate his bone marrow, would Addison force him to donate?

"He's afraid he will have to move in with Derek if he does."

"Oh god, what gave him that idea?"

"Ellie told him he had to move in with them once she was better."

"Shit," Addison said under her breath. "I don't think you need to tell me where she got that idea." She turned and glared at Derek then stepped out of his office. Derek rose from his desk and started to pace his office. If Richie refused to be a donor and Addison didn't force him to be a donor. Oh god he couldn't think about what would happen. His head snapped up when he heard Addison reenter his office.

"I'm going to talk to Derek. I'll see you at home soon." She closed her cell phone.

She stood in front of Derek; he could see the fury in her eyes. "Are you happy now?" she shouted at Derek.

"Richie is refusing to do the bone marrow transplant?"

Addie gave him a firm nod.

"Why?"

"Because of you, he is refusing to do the transplant because he is afraid if he does you will force him to live with you and not allow him to see his family again," she said with barely controlled rage in her voice.

"What would give him that idea?" Derek said with feigned surprise.

Addison pursed her lips seething at Derek giving him a knowing look, "Oh please don't act innocent here. We both know exactly where he got that idea."

"Okay so I told Ellie Richie was going to live with us, but we both know that's not true," he said the desperation showing in his voice.

"Oh do we? That is exactly what you were going to do, so why on earth should we believe that you aren't going to try to do it now?"

"Because I won't Addie," he insisted.

She continued to glare angrily at Derek, "I honestly don't think there is anyway I can persuade Richie that you will not try to force him to live with you. Your daughter was quite convincing when she told him that he was going to live with you."

"What are you going to do about the transplant?"

"I don't know Derek, it was hard enough having him do the transplant when he was being cooperative, but now he is scared to death to do it. We are going to need time."

"Can I come to the house tonight and talk to him?"

"I don't know if I like the idea of you talking to him right now. I think you've already caused enough problems."

"Please Addison," he pleaded with her. "I swear I will make this right."

"I don't know how you possibly can Derek. He is not going to trust what you tell him. He is only going to think you are telling him what he wants to hear in order to get him to go ahead with the transplant."

"Please just give me a chance."

Against her better judgment she finally relented. "Fine you can come by this evening and talk you him, but not alone."

"Thank you." He watched her leave his office. He sat down in his chair behind his desk and thought about what he had to do. It was a simple choice and it would be best for everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you all enjoyed the update, please review and let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

**III – Part 26**

Ellie was in the ICU; with the bone marrow transplant scheduled she had undergone high doses of chemotherapy and immunosuppressive agents to destroy her immune system so she would be ready for the transplant. Ellie was now sleeping soundly, so Meredith left her daughter's side in search of Derek. She needed to find out how Richie was doing.

Meredith watched Addison standing outside Derek's office and she was talking very animatedly on her cell phone. She watched her turn and entered Derek's office. Meredith bit her lower lip and waited, she wasn't about to interrupt this discussion. Addison looked like she wanted to wring Derek's neck. After fifteen minutes Addison exited Derek's office, she still seemed upset, but at least the murderous look was gone. Meredith had to wonder if Derek was still in one piece.

She tentatively walked to Derek's office slowly opening the door and entered. Derek was on the phone with his back to the door, "Yes, just have the papers ready for me to pick up by five o'clock." Derek spun around in his chair, "Thank you." He hung up the phone and looked at his wife.

Meredith walked across the room to Derek's side and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then leaned against his desk. "Ellie is sleeping; the procedure really wore her out."

"The procedure?" Derek's eyes widened in panic, "You let them give her the chemo?"

"Of course, they had to prepare her for the transplant."

"Meredith, Richie is refusing to donate."

Meredith's eyes widened, "But he can't, he has to donate it's too late to wait for another donor."

"My daughter is going lose her only chance for survival because Addison's son is a selfish brat."

Meredith eye's snapped to her husband and before she realized what she was doing she slapped him across the face, "Oh don't you dare try blaming this situation on Richie, if anyone here has been selfish it's you!" Derek looked at his wife in shock. Their daughter's life was on the line and she was defending the person who was taking her chance of survival away. "This entire mess is your fault. You had no right to tell Ellie that Richie was her brother. And you definitely had no right to tell her that he would come live with us. That is just wrong Derek. For god's sake she is two years old."

She turned her back on him starting to walk away, she was frustrated by the mess he caused and his still blaming others for the mess. Derek rose from his seat reaching out grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him, he tried to pull her to him and she gave him a knee to the groin. He let out a groan and doubled over. "You better hope to god that Richie changes his mind and goes through with the procedure! Because if he doesn't you are the one I am going to blame!"

Derek took a deep breath and tried to straighten up, "I already plan on talking to him to tonight. I am going to fix everything."

Meredith let out a hoarse laugh, "Right, you are going to fix everything. More like you are just going to make everything worse." It finally registered that Derek was talking about papers when she entered his office. "Who were on the phone with when I came in?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"An attorney, it's my guarantee that Richie will go through with the procedure."

Meredith's eyes widened, "What the hell are you going to do Derek, are you going to threaten Richie so he will go through with it?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at his wife, the anger flaring in him. He couldn't talk to her rationally, "I'm not going to discuss this with you. Why don't to you make sure our daughter is okay and I will take care of the boy." He stormed out of his office slamming the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison entered the bedroom. Sully was on the bed with Richie curled up next to him, Richie was sound a sleep. Sully gently covered Richie then carefully rose from the bed walking across the room to Addie and put his arms around her giving her a light kiss.

"How is he doing?" she whispered.

He held up a hand indicating for her to wait, and then led her out of the room across the hall to the bedroom they were using. He sat in the oversized chair and pulled her onto his lap. Once they were settled in he finally said, "He is still adamant about not donating."

Addie snuggled closer into his shoulder, "He's afraid and I can't blame him." She sighed, she still was not sure about allowing Derek to talk to Richie and she knew Sully would be upset about the idea. "Derek is coming by later tonight to talk to him. He wants a chance to try to convince Richie to go through with the procedure."

She could feel Sully stiffen, "Are you sure that is wise?"

Addie sighed again, "The only thing I'm sure about is that Derek will do anything to guarantee that his daughter gets this transplant."

"Well, there is no way I am allowing him to talk to Richie alone."

"I know," she reached up and caressed his cheek. "I already told Derek that we will both be present when he talks to Richie."

"So what do you think he wants to say?"

"I can only really see two options for him, either way he will lose Richie."

Sully wrapped his arms tighter around his wife nestling his cheek against the top of her head. He had asked Tuck to check on Ellie before he came home. He was surprised to find out that she had undergone the chemo treatment, there was no turning back. Richie had to donate tomorrow if Ellie was going to survive. He hated the idea of forcing him to do something he didn't want, but they might not have a choice. Addie was right thought, there really were only two choices that Derek could make and time was against him, he needed to take the path of the least resistance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The interns sat around a table on the hospital patio. They were all quiet for a moment contemplating the day's events.

Lucy was the first to speak up. "Dr. Grey-Shepherd told Dr. Yang that Richie is refusing to be a donor now."

"Oh my god, didn't she have the chemo today?" Riley asked the concern showing in her voice.

Lucy nodded looking grim, "Yeah, Dr. Grey-Shepherd is pretty freaked out, too."

"Well it would serve Dr. Shepherd right if Richie does refuse to go through with it. What he did was so wrong," Davis said with a bitter tone.

"That's awfully cold Davis, it's not Ellie's fault her dad is a jerk." Bill countered.

Molly pursed her lips not believing what she was hearing. "Well I don't believe for one second that the Sanders would allow Richie not to donate; they know what's at stake. I'm sure they will take the time to explain everything to Richie and convince him he still needs to go through with the donation."

The interns all nodded in agreement. Most of them had witnessed the exchange between Richie and his parents that morning. They were impressed with how the Sanders handled their son. They all knew given a little time they would be able to ease Richie's fears about going through with the procedure, as long as Dr. Shepherd didn't cause problems again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sully and Beck stood side by side watching their family through the sliding glass doors. For the moment Richie had forgotten his worries and was playing soccer with Tuck, A.J. and Jax. Archer had taken charge of the grilling, since he felt neither Tuck nor Sully did a steak justice. While Addison and Madeline sat off to the side, Addie with Maddie snuggled in her arms and Madeline was holding Murphy on her lap, they seemed to be having a serious discussion. Both Sully and Beck were sure that discussion involved Derek.

"I think you should take A.J. and Jax out while Derek is here," Sully said to his sister as her watched the boys running around.

"Sully there is no way I am leaving here while that ass is in my home." She grinned at her brother giving him a sidelong glance, "I don't want to come back only to have to arrest you for battery or worse."

Sully chuckled at his sister, "I promise I won't touch the man, no matter what he says."

She raised an eyebrow at her brother, "Yeah, you probably thought that before you came to Seattle too, but you already broke his nose." She turned to her brother and gave him a hug. "No, Daddy and Madeline can take the boys out, but Tuck and I are staying put."

"Fine have it your way," he chuckled at his sister; he knew there was no use arguing with her.

"I called James Dalton and asked him come over for the meeting too," she said with the seriousness showing in her voice.

Sully nodded at Beck, "Good, because I am positive Derek has some sort of legal action in mind."

Beck slowly nodded at her brother, "I'm sure he does too."

Now that they had that settled they exited the house. Sully joined the soccer game with the boys and Beck took her daughter from Madeline settling down next to Addie. They would try to enjoy what was left of the evening until Derek showed up.

Beck sat back in her chair with her daughter snuggled in her arms; she couldn't help but wish this was how her family could spend most evenings. Derek's actions tonight would very likely dictate whether Sully and his family would ever move to Seattle permanently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek pulled into the gated community; he was surprised that Dr. Tucker lived in such a high scale area. He didn't realize ER doctors and cops made the kind of money that they could afford a living in a neighborhood like this. Of course he knew nothing about the Tuckers, except that Jackson was married to Sullivan's sister.

Derek rang the doorbell rocking on his heels as he waited for an answer. The door swung open revealing Beckett Tucker, it still surprised Derek that this petite brunette was a cop. He had heard the stories about the drug addict that held her at knife point. He had to wonder what kind of woman would choose that kind of profession and what kind of man would marry said woman.

Beck stood in the doorway blocking him from entering. With a serene smile on her face Beck looked Derek straight in the eye, "You do anything to hurt Richie again," her smile widened. "Well let's just say I can make it look like an accident." With that she graciously stepped aside allowing him to enter her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed the update, please let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

**III – Part 27**

Derek entered Beck's home waiting for her to direct him as to where to go. Derek was taken aback by the woman's directness. He had a very distinct feeling the petite brunette never said anything she didn't mean.

Beck walked past Derek and he started to follow her, she abruptly stopped turning to him. "Just so you know I do not trust you, so I asked a friend of mine to join us, he's an attorney."

Derek gave her a curt nod, "Good that saves me a lot of trouble." He held up a manila envelope.

Beck narrowed her eyes, "What's that?"

"Look Beck. . ."

Beck interrupted him, "You do not get to call me that Dr. Shepherd, only my friends are allowed, its Mrs. Tucker to you."

"Fine, Mrs. Tucker," Derek couldn't help but feel intimidated by the woman. At first glance, she seemed soft and feminine, someone who needed to be taken care of, but the self-assured way she carried herself spoke volumes. Beckett Tucker was not a woman to play games with. "I know you think I'm the biggest ass on this earth."

She shrugged; he would get no argument from her. He had done nothing to prove otherwise.

"In my defense I can only say that I've been under a lot of stress with my daughter fighting for her life. Add to that the shock of finding out I have a son I never knew about," he shrugged. "Well I know it's no excuse for my behavior, but I intend to correct my mistakes."

She gave him a firm nod. Beck answered in a no-nonsense manner, "Good, I hope you can correct them, because if you can't . . ."

Derek held up his hands defensively and chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, I know you can make it look like an accident," he said flashing his McDreamy smile. The chill in her eyes was enough to wipe the smile off his face.

Her features remained stern and she gave him another firm nod looking him straight in the eye, "Damn straight." Derek could hear there was no humor in her voice and sobered.

"Now that we that that settled," she motioned him to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek nodded a greeting to Addison and Sullivan. Beck then introduced him to James Dalton. The three sat at one end of the table in the dining room, each with a cup of coffee before them.

Beck motioned for Derek to take a seat then asked, "Would you care for a cup of coffee or something else to drink?"

Still standing Derek shook his head no to the offer, "Where's Richie?"

"He is outside with Jackson, I thought perhaps we should have a talk before you spoke to him," Sullivan answered resolutely then motioned for Derek to take a seat.

Derek inclined his head and sat across the table from Addison, then turned to Beck, "I'll have that cup of coffee after all."

Derek took the manila envelope and pushed it across the table to Addison. "Since you have a lawyer here I'm guessing you already have an idea what is in there."

Addison reached for the envelope nodding to Derek. She pulled out the papers giving them the once over then handed them to Sullivan. He looked them over as well, and then handed them to James.

James took his time carefully read through the documents. Beck returned placing a cup of coffee next to Derek looking between Addie and Sully as she did. "Okay I can't read you guys, what do the papers say?"

Derek motioned for Beckett to sit down beside him, "Basically I am surrendering my paternal rights."

Beck pursed her lips as she studied the man beside her, "In exchange for Richie going through with the donation?"

"No," Derek said firmly.

Everyone looked at Derek with surprise. He looked from Beckett to Sullivan to Addison. He definitely had their attention now. "Sure I could make it a stipulation that Richie do the bone marrow transplant in order for me to sign those papers. But in the end how sincere would you really think I am? We all know if I did that it would be nothing short of blackmail and I'm sure your attorney would advise you that I would have six months to change my mind."

Derek smiled at Addison showing her the sincerity of his statement. "I know you Addison. I know there is no way that you would allow Richie not to go through with the bone marrow donation."

Addie nodded at Derek in agreement then motioned toward the papers asking, "Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I screwed up, the last thing Richie needs in his life is to have to worry that I am going to come swooping down snatching him from his parents." Derek shrugged at her, "Right now he doesn't want me in his life. If I force the issue then he will hate me and never want me to be a part of it. Just maybe by letting him go now in the future he might allow me in."

Addison and Sullivan were speechless, they had both anticipated Derek giving up his paternal rights, but neither one thought for one minute that he would do so without a guarantee that Richie would go through with donating his bone marrow.

Derek smiled at Addison; he knew he threw her for a loop, "So why don't Sullivan and you go over the documents while I speak to Richie?"

Addison was still slightly in shock, "Sure, he's in the backyard, Beck can take you to him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beck and Derek step through the patio doors, she motioned Tuck to come. She took a moment to speak with Tuck, then he left to two of them alone.

Once Tuck was inside the house she turned to Derek, "I'm still not quite sure what to make of you Dr. Shepherd. I still do not trust you, so I am going to sit over here," she motioned to one of the chairs on the patio, "While you talk to Richie."

Derek smiled at the brunette and nodded. "Perfect, I'm sure this won't take long."

Beck held up her hand, telling him to wait a minute. She crossed the patio to the sandbox where Richie was play and bent down next to him. She spoke with him quietly for a moment, he nodded to her. Richie gave her a hug and she gave him a kiss on the side of his head. She returned to Derek's side, "Okay you can talk to him now." Once she was settled in a chair Derek approached Richie.

Derek walked up to Richie crouched down beside him with his arms loosely resting on his knees and gently said with a smile, "Hi Richie."

Richie's eyes widened slightly as he looked up at Dr. Shepherd. He had two black eyes. He hadn't noticed that earlier in the day, because when he heard him talking he had his back to him.

"Hi, Dr. Shepherd," he said quietly. He continued to look curiously at the black eyes and asked hesitantly, "Does that hurt?"

Derek furrowed his brow, slightly puzzled by the question, and then remembered his broken nose and black eyes. He chuckled. "Not so much anymore," he said with a half grin.

Richie pursed his lips then asked, "How did you get the black eyes?"

Derek's eyes brightened with amusement, "I said something really stupid and got punched for it."

Richie's eyes widened again in surprise, "What did you say and who punched you?"

Derek grinned again at the boy's curiosity, "Let's just say I said something not so polite to your father, he took offense and punched me." It surprised Richie that his father was the one who hit Dr. Shepherd, because Richie could not ever remember his dad hitting anyone, he could barely even remember his dad ever losing his temper.

"I definitely deserved to be punched in the nose, and I have since apologized." A lopsided grin, which Derek knew all to well appeared on Richie's face, and at the moment the boy looked very much like his mother.

"Now I think I owe you an apology. You should never have found out about my being your biological father that way." The smile disappeared from Richie's face. "I'm very sorry."

Derek could see the boy retreating again. Derek pointed to his chin, "So if you think I deserve it, you can give me a slug too." Derek watched Richie's indecision and grinned at him, "Come on you know you want to." He continued grin and nodded at the Richie.

Richie stood up turned to his aunt giving her a questioning look. Beck shrugged slightly and gave him a small nod. Richie narrowed his eyes, curled up his fist and swung as hard as he could. Derek was knocked off balance and landed on his back. He put his hand to his chin rubbing it. He was very surprised that the punch actually hurt and said trying to keep the amusement out of his voice, "Your punch packs a mighty mean wallop."

Richie bit his lower lip, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"No need to apologize Richie, I deserved to get slugged. Did your dad teach you how to punch like that?"

He shook his head no, and the lopsided grin appeared again then in a whisper he said, "Aunt Beck did, but don't tell mom and dad."

"Okay I won't say a word," he grinned back and looked over Richie's shoulder at the amused look on Beckett's face. "Now that that is settled," Derek pushed himself up and sat down next to Richie resting his arms on his knees. "I know you are afraid, but Richie I promise I will never make you live with me."

"Why should I believe you?" Richie said with doubt.

Derek nodded at the boy, he was right he had no reason to believe him, he heard the most shocking news of his life in a way he never should have and it was Derek's fault. "There is no reason for you to believe me, that is why I brought something for your parents."

Richie narrowed his eyes, "What did you bring them?"

"I brought them papers."

Richie furrowed his brow and looked a bit confused, "Papers?"

Derek nodded, "Yes, ones that a judge will sign that say you never ever have to live with me."

Richie pursed his lips, he knew about judges signing papers giving parents rights and taking them away. He knew because that is why he never got to see Brandon anymore. "What do you say we go inside so we can all sign them?"

A small smile appeared on Richie's face he nodded.

Derek reached out putting his hand on Richie's knee, "I was hoping maybe you would want to a big brother to Ellie, it would mean a lot to her." Derek could see the apprehension in Richie's eyes. "Don't worry you don't have to live with us to be her big brother." Richie smiled up at Derek and gave him a small nod. Derek's smile widened, "Who knows maybe even one day you and I can be friends."

Derek rose to his feet, dusted the sand off the back of his pants then held out his hand to Richie. Richie took his hand allowing Derek to help him up. Derek smiled down at the boy, "Why don't you run ahead and tell your parents I'll be in shortly?"

Richie nodded then turned and ran into the house.

Beck rose from her seat and came up beside Derek, who was watching the retreating boy. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Thank you," she said to Derek with a small smile playing on her lips. Derek gave her a small nod then started to head into the house. She reached out grabbing his arm to stop him, "And for the record I no longer think you are the biggest ass on the earth."

Derek chuckled and a broad smile appeared on his face, "That means a lot coming from you Mrs. Tucker."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed the update, please review and let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28

**Finally I stopped being a total slacker and updated. I hope you enjoy.**

**III – Part 28**

Addison and Sullivan sat on either side of Richie's bed. He looked between both his parents, he knew what they wanted and he was ready to go through with donating his bone marrow. He smiled up at his mom, "I think dad should take me to the hospital tomorrow."

Addison frowned slightly, "Just your dad?"

Richie nodded then insisted, "Yeah, I'm not a baby I don't need both of you to take me."

Addie smiled at her son, "No, you are not a baby, but what if I want to be there too?"

"Mom," Richie complained.

"Fine have it your way, your dad can take you, but I plan on being there when you wake up," she reached out giving his arm a little squeeze, "Okay?"

"Okay," he smiled at his mom and gave her a big hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek stood in the doorway of his daughter's hospital room. Ellie was sound a sleep and Meredith was curled up in a chair next to Ellie's bed. She was staring out the window and hadn't noticed Derek yet. Derek cleared his throat to get her attention.

Meredith turned her head toward the sound, "So?"

Derek put a finger to his lips quieting her then motioned for her to follow him. Meredith sighed rising from her seat and followed Derek out of the room.

They walked halfway down the hall when Meredith stopped turning toward him crossing her arms over her chest, "So is he going through with the donation?"

"I think so," Derek said cautiously.

"You think?" Shock and anger started to overcome her, "What do you mean you think?"

"Meredith I talked to Richie and assured him that I won't take him away from his parents."

"Right and why should he believe you?"

"Because I drew up papers giving up all my parental rights and signed them in front of him."

"You signed papers giving up your parental rights and didn't get a guarantee that they would make Richie donate his bone marrow?"

"I don't need a guarantee Meredith. I have faith they will be here."

"I don't believe you, you are an idiot! Our daughter doesn't have a chance if Richie doesn't donate and you are just going to take it on faith that Addison will mRichie donate?"

Derek scowled at Meredith, she never did understand Addison. He also knew a lot of the reason she didn't understand Addison was his fault. Addison knew what was at stake and she would not let him down even if he had let her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison knelt in front of Richie zipping up his jacket; he yawned then reached out hugging his mother. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you and daddy?" she asked lightheartedly.

Richie grinned at his mother, "I'm sure, Maddie is still sleeping and we all know how crabby she is when she gets woken up too early."

Addison laughed at her son's observations of his little sister. Of course he was right, "What a good big brother you are letting your little sister sleep."

Addison knew she was just being overprotective, it was a simple procedure. Miranda would be the one performing it and there was no one she trusted more. Besides, Sully would be in the operating room as well. She just hated not being there too.

Sully leaned against the door jam smiling as he watched the exchange between his wife and son. He knew Addison really wanted to go with them and was having a hard time dealing with Richie's new found independence. They had explained what was going to happen in great detail so Richie wouldn't be frightened. They also decided to let Richie choose if he wanted them both there for the procedure. He had made his decision and was sticking to his guns, much to Addison's dismay. Sully knew very well Addison would be at the hospital before Richie in surgery. He pushed off the door jam walking toward his wife and son pulled Addison into a hug and whispered in her ear, "He's going to be just fine mom, don't worry so much." He leaned in kissing her softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith paced back and forth outside Ellie's room looking at her watch again. She let out a loud sigh then asked Izzie who was walking by her, "Are they here yet?"

Izzie shook her head sadly, "Meredith you just asked me that, and no they are not here yet."

Meredith sighed again the frustration evident in her voice, "I cannot believe Derek didn't make them promise to go through with the procedure."

"Meredith relax they are only a thirty minutes late." Izzie put her arm around Meredith's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I can't relax," she said as she shrugged off Izzie's arm and began to pace again. Izzie looked at Meredith sympathetically and shook her head.

Derek walked out of Ellie's room and gave Meredith a weak smile. "I'm going to get some coffee would you like some?"

Meredith stopped her pacing and glared at him, "How can you think about coffee at a time like this?"

Derek shook his head at his wife and was ready to reassure her once again that Addison would bring Richie in, but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He glanced down at his phone, "It's my mother." Meredith nodded at him and walked past him without a word entering her daughter's room again.

Derek took his phone from his side and answered it, "Mom how are you?" His eyebrows rose in surprise, "You and Kathleen are in the cafeteria?" He quickly headed down the hall to the elevator.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The interns sat in the basement hall on the gurneys; they were debating whether or not the Sanders would bring Richie in for the bone marrow donation.

"I bet they are going to be a no-show," Davis said tossing his empty chip bag in the trash.

"No way, they will be here," Molly said very assuredly.

"I think they will show too, but they are going to make them sweat it out," Riley said casually as she leaned against the wall munching on an apple. "But I wouldn't blame them if they packed up last night and went back to New York, though. It funny how things change, at first I felt sorry for Dr. Shepherd when I heard he had a son he never knew about, but I sure don't feel sorry for him now."

Lucy fed a dollar into the soda machine but it spit back out at her, "I still think they will show." She sighed and kicked the machine when her dollar spit out again, "But yeah, I hear ya. I can totally understand why Dr. Sanders kept Richie away from Dr. Shepherd."

"I caught Dr. Grey and Dr. Shepherd fighting yesterday. Dr. Shepherd was going to talk to Richie. Dr. Grey was furious because she thought Dr. Shepherd was going to make things worse," Bill said as he worked on smoothing Lucy's dollar. Once satisfied he fixed the dollar Bill handed it to Lucy.

"Whoa maybe he did make it worse and the Sanders bolted," Lucy said as she fed the dollar into the machine one more time. "Yeeesss," Lucy exclaimed as the machine finally accepted the bill.

"Hey Molly you were supposed to scrub in on the procedure right?" Bill asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah," she looked at her pager making sure the batteries were still good. "They are almost an hour late," she said with a frown.

Pagers beeping broke the air and all the interns looked at their pagers. They had all been summoned to the ER.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beckett and Addison sat in traffic, they hadn't moved in twenty minutes. Addison looked over her shoulder to the backseat, both girls were sound asleep. She smiled at Beck, "Let's hope the girls cooperate and stay asleep."

Beck looked over at Addie giving her a reassuring smile, "Think you should give Sully a call and let him know we are stuck in traffic?"

Addison nodded and pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed dial waiting patiently for an answer. The voice mail kicked in and she sighed, "They must be in surgery already, he's not answering."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuck lined the interns up waiting for the incoming traumas. They where waiting on three patients. The doors to the ER burst open the paramedic pushing a gurney through the entrance. "Thirty-Five year old male, blood pressure 180/75 has a contusion to the chest caused by the deployment of the air bag. He has been conscious and alert." Davis leaned over the man as they wheeled him to an exam room. He asked for the man's name.

"Jack," the man on the gurney said quietly, "Jack Morgan, can you have someone call my wife?"

The door to the ER flew open again, "Four year old minor vitals are stable, compound fracture to the left tib fib," the female paramedic rattled off as she entered.

Riley moved forward to the gurney and froze when she saw who it was. Richie looked up at her with his big blue eyes, he looked frightened. Riley quickly reached out giving his arm a little squeeze, "Don't worry Richie we will make you all better."

Tuck grabbed the paramedic by the arm, "How many more incoming?"

"One more critical," the paramedic responded as she passed by.

"Only three were involved in the accident?" Tuck asked anxiously.

"The fourth was DOA," Tuck swallowed hard, when he had left for work that morning Sully was the only one taking Richie in, but he knew Addison had also wanted to come.

"The incoming and DOA are they male or female?" Tuck asked trying not to show his panic he was feeling.

The paramedic who brought in the first patient answered, "The DOA is a male and the incoming is a female."

Miranda entered the curtain Richie was in, "Make sure you page Dr. Torres," she said to Riley with a firm nod as she walked over to Richie leaning close soothingly taking his hand in hers, "Don't worry Richie Dr. Callie is going to make your leg feel all better."

Tuck dragged his fingers threw his hair and turned to Dr. Phillips, "Can you go find Dr. Shepherd and let him know Richie is in the ER?"

Bill swallowed hard, "What about his parents?"

"I don't know." Tuck pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Beck," he began.

"Hey, we are stuck in traffic. Is the surgery over already?"

"We?" Who are you with Addison or Sully?" Tuck asked hoping Sully was with, because if it was Addison it could only mean one thing.

"Addison," Beck paused, "Tuck what's going on?" Tuck pulled the phone away from his mouth swearing under his breath. "Tuck?" Beck asked again.

Tuck put the phone back to his ear and said in his best doctor practiced tone of neutrality, "There has been an accident. Richie is in the ER. All I know so far is he has a broken leg."

"And?" Beck asked giving Addison a quick sidelong glance.

"Sully isn't here yet." Tuck grimaced, it wasn't really a lie. "We have one more from the accident incoming in critical condition." He didn't want to tell Beck over the phone. He figured at least he could give them some hope for the time being.

"Traffic is starting to move now. We should be there within the next ten minutes." Beck closed her phone giving Addie another worried sidelong glance.

"What's going on? Was there a problem with the surgery?" Addison asked the concern registering in her voice.

"No," Beck pursed her lips and continued, "Richie is fine." She turned looking at Addison; it took every ounce of self-control for Beck to keep the neutral look on her face. "Sully and Richie were in a car accident. Tuck said it looks like Richie only broke his leg," she gave her a reassuring smile.

"And Sully?" Addie asked trying to keep the panic in her voice to a minimum.

"I don't know," Beck took a deep breath and blew it out. "He hasn't arrived in the ER yet. Tuck said he had one incoming that was in critical condition."

Addison turned away looking out the window. They were driving past the remains of a traffic accident. She closed her eyes swallowing hard as she recognized the twisted remains of their rental car, the reason they had been sitting in traffic for the last twenty minutes. One ambulance was still on the side of the road; Addison knew they wouldn't move until the patient was stabilized. The coroner's car was also still on the scene along with the police cars.

"Hey," Beck reached out gently touching Addie's shoulder trying to comfort her; she could see the tears forming in her eyes. It took every ounce of Beck's self control not to burst into tears, too. "There is no reason to think that Sully isn't okay," she tried to assure Addie.

Addison's tears were free flowing now, shook her head desperately wanting to believe her, "I know you are right."

Beck knew Tuck far too well and she knew there was something he wasn't telling her. She couldn't allow herself to think the worst. She had to believe she was imagining what she heard in his voice.

Addison had to believe Sully was going to be okay, it was not acceptable to think anything else. She turned her gaze back toward the window staring out saying a silent pray as they speed past the scene making their way to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know I ended with a cliffhanger, I guess you will need to review and let me know what you think in order to keep me from slacking and taking two months to let you know what happens next!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the reviews, glad too see after two months you are still interested in the story.**

**Isn't it Ironic**

**Part 29**

Bill burst into the cafeteria rushing to Dr. Shepherd's side completely ignoring the two women sitting with him, "Dr. Shepherd we need you in the E.R. right now," he said out of breath.

Derek leaned back in his chair slightly puzzled that they just didn't page him, "Am I needed for a consult?"

Bill shook his head, "No, it's Richie he was in a car accident. Dr. Tucker asked me to come and get you."

Derek shot to his feet upsetting his chair, "Is he okay? What about Addison and Sullivan?"

"I . . . I don't know Dr. Shepherd," Bill answered fearfully.

Derek rushed out of the cafeteria followed closely on his heels by his mother and sister.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meredith was once again pacing, but instead of waiting in her daughter's room, Meredith decided to wait at the hospital entrance for Addison. Finally she saw Addison entering the hospital. Addison had her daughter with her, but there was no sign of Richie.

"Addison what on earth are you doing?" Meredith asked angrily.

"Not now Meredith," Addison as she raised a hand toward her trying to indicate she didn't have the time to talk to as she rushed by Meredith.

"Not now? Not now? Look I know Derek screwed up but my daughter shouldn't have to suffer because of him."

"Meredith I am fully aware of your daughter's needs. Please just," Addison closed her eyes trying to keep control, "I just can't deal with you and your problems right now."

Addison turned to walk away and Meredith grabbed her by her arm, "Don't you dare walk away from me."

"Meredith!" Izzie shouted, "Let go of her now." She rushed to Addison's side prying Meredith's fingers off Addison's arm, "I'm sorry Addison she doesn't know and she is upset."

Addison nodded at Izzie, "Thank you Izzie." Beckett finally entered the hospital with her daughter in tow, rushed to Addison's side taking her by the arm and they hurried to the ER.

Meredith turned to Izzie furiously, "Why did you do that?"

"Sullivan and Richie were in a car accident."

Meredith stood stunned taking in what Izzie had said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bill had joined Molly and Lucy at the Emergency Room doors; they were still waiting for the last accident victim to arrive.

"Any word on the Sanders?" Bill asked as he settled in next to his friends.

Molly and Lucy exchanged knowing looks, then Lucy spoke up, "Addison Sanders wasn't in the accident, she is on her way in with her sister-in-law."

"So we are waiting on Sullivan to arrive?"

Molly and Lucy exchanged looks again, "According to one of the paramedics the only other incoming from the accident is a female and there was a male DOA on the scene."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Addison and Beckett stood outside Richie's room with Tuck and Derek, Tuck reassured Addison that Richie would be okay, but he would need his surgery on his leg. While Tuck was explaining the situations to Addison Derek had motioned for his mother and sister to join them.

Aileen and Kathleen exchanged hugs with Addison and Beckett. Kathleen gave both women a sympathetic smile and asked, "Why don't you let us take care of the girls right now."

Addison was ready to protest but Beckett gave her shoulder a squeeze and answered, "Thank you, it will be a relief knowing the girls will be taken care of while we take care of the paperwork." Beck knew Tuck had purposely not told them anything about Sully yet and knew having the children taken care of was going to be important.

Both women handed off their daughters. "We will be in with Richie, don't worry the kids will be fine," Aileen said as she grabbed the baby bag from Addison giving her a reassuring smile.

Once Aileen and Kathleen had left Addison turned to Tuck, "Okay you say Richie will be fine, but what about Sully?"

"Addison," Tuck began reaching out gently putting his hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze. He didn't know how to begin, "Sully. . ."

"No," Addison whispered she knew what he was going to say but didn't want to hear it. "Don't you dare say another word."

"Addie."

"NO!" she shouted, the panic rising in her, she just wanted him to shut up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jack Morgan's head was throbbing and it hurt to breath, he reach out grabbing the arm of his doctor asking in a hoarse whisper, "The people in the other car? How are they?"

Davis leaned over his patient, "I called your wife Mr. Morgan, and she is on her way."

"Please tell me about the people involved in the accident," he pleaded with his doctor.

Before Davis could answer the commotion outside the curtain got Jack's attention, he managed to get off the gurney much to the dismay of the intern. Somehow he knew it concerned the people involved in the accident. He stood outside the curtain taking in the scene before him and thought he would be sick. There she was the one person who had changed his life, none other than Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. The realization of the situation was sinking in; somehow she had been involved in the accident.

"No," he whispered under his breath.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Morgan, please come back to bed, I have not finished examining you."

Jack remained frozen in place, "Why is Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd here?" He did not know why he asked that question since he was certain he knew why she was here.

"Please Mr. Morgan you need to get back into bed," Davis urged Jack increasing his grip on Jack's shoulder.

Jack jerked his shoulder out of Davis' grasp, "Just tell me why Addison is here."

"You know Dr. Sanders?"

"That's what she goes by now, Sanders?"

"Yes, Dr. Sanders is in town for personal reasons."

"She was in the accident wasn't she?"

"No."

"No?" Jack turned to Davis, "Someone in her family was in the accident."

Davis looked down but didn't answer.

"Please tell me, if you do I'll go back to bed."

"Her husband and son were involved in the accident,"

"Will they be okay?"

"Her son will be just fine."

"And her husband?"

Davis didn't answer him, "Please Mr. Morgan you need to get back to bed."

Jack knew what the non answer meant; he was stunned and allowed Davis to guide him back to his bed. He couldn't watch her anymore; he couldn't watch her fall apart after he destroyed her life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"NO!" Addison backed away from Tuck the tears starting to stream down her face. Derek and Beck, who were standing behind her, both supported her by holding on to her shoulders. "Don't say another word, it's not true."

"I'm sorry Addie the paramedic. . ."

His words were interrupted by a commotion behind them; the critical patient had finally arrived. "Dr. Tucker! Dr. Sanders! Come quick its Sullivan!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you enjoyed the update, please review and let me know what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the long delay for the update, I hope you enjoy.**

**Isn't it Ironic**

**Part 30**

Tuck stood frozen as he watched them wheel Sully away to get a CT scan he was still in shock that the paramedic had been wrong, even more so he was shocked that the ambulance didn't call ahead letting them know the status of the incoming patient. How on earth did they not know ahead of time that their incoming patient was a male and not a female?

Tuck's trance was broken by the laughter of two paramedics who brought Sully. He reached out grabbing one of the men by the arm. "Hold up," he said with an icy tone.

The paramedics stopped looking at him confused. "Do you need something Doctor?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Yes," Tuck's anger was showing in his voice. "I want to know why in the hell you did not radio ahead this last patient's status?"

"Excuse me?" The paramedic snapped back, "We most certainly did radio ahead, if you didn't get the proper information on the patient you should be talking to the person handling the radio on your end, not us." The paramedic pulled his arm free readying himself to leave.

Tuck was stunned, the miss communication was on their end, "I'm sorry, I . . . I'm sorry, please accept my apology."

The paramedic nodded to the doctor, "No worries doc, just make sure your radio person knows what the hell they are doing."

Tuck gave the paramedic a curt nod and turned heading determinedly toward the radio operator.

The young man was leaning back in his chair reading a magazine with his feet propped up on the desk. Tuck smacked his feet from the desk upsetting the chair he was sitting on leaving the young man sprawled out on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek was relieved the injuries were contained to Sullivan's head and a minor break to his left tibia. Derek would be allowed to focus completely on his operation. The broken leg was minor enough that Callie quickly set it and put on a temporary cast while he studied the imagines before him. He quickly made arrangements for Sullivan to be sent to the OR.

Though Derek had thoroughly explained Sullivan's situation to Addison he had not allowed her to look at the CT scans. "Derek I know what the odds are for this procedure." She closed her eyes and took a moment to regain her focus.

Derek watched his visibly shaken ex-wife; he knew she was doing everything in her power to keep it together. He walked across the room and gently put his hands on her shoulders, "Addison you have to have faith in me and in Sullivan."

Addison's biggest concern was that she wasn't sure Derek was going to be able to put aside their differences. "I just need to know . . ."

Derek cut her off, he knew what her concerns were, "Addison I swear to you I can do this. I know I have given both Sullivan and you a lot of grief since you arrived in town." He looked directly into her eyes letting her know he was committed to saving her husband. "I just need you to believe and have faith."

Addison looked at the intensity in his piercing blue eyes; the tears started to well up in her eyes and she gave him a small nod. She was putting her entire future in Derek's hands and knew he was right she had to have faith in his abilities as a surgeon.

Derek push a loose lock of red hair behind her ear then brushed the tears away with his thumb and smiled as he saw her relax just a little, "Remember," he gave her a reassuring nod. "It's a beautiful morning to save a life." Derek was then rewarded with the smallest of smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek stood before the scrub sink preparing for his surgery, he could feel her presence at the door before she said a word. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this encounter, the only thing Meredith and he had done since Ellie's diagnosed was fight. The last thing he needed right now was another argument.

"Derek," Meredith said tentatively.

Derek glanced up at his wife noting her agitated state and pursed his lips, "Meredith I'm sorry but I really don't have time to argue with you right now."

"You don't have time? Our daughter's life is at stake Derek, how can you not have time for her right now," she asked with exasperation.

"Meredith you do realize I am about to operate on Addison's husband right now and there is no guarantee he will make it through this operation? I don't need your bullshit right now. Just because I am not here holding your hand and Addison hasn't had the time to talk to you does not mean Ellie isn't going to get her bone marrow transplant. Believe it or not right now Addison has more pressing things to worry about. Ellie is going to be fine; she will get her bone marrow transplant. That is one thing I am absolutely sure about."

"Oh?" she fumed. "Do you really think Addison is going to go through with allowing Richie to donate if Sullivan does not make it through this operation?"

The anger flared in Derek's eyes, "Meredith do you honestly think I need to have this argument with you right before I try to perform a life saving operation on Addison's husband?" Derek finished scrubbing grabbed a towel drying his hands furiously, and then turned his back on his wife without another word entering the operating room. Meredith stood stunned watching the back of her retreating husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith stood still looking down the corridor watching Addison standing next a gurney with Richie lying on it along with Callie and Dr. Stiles. They were waiting on the elevator. Meredith narrowed her eyes and started down the corridor, but someone grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"What do you think you are doing?" Izzie asked as she firmly gripped Meredith's shoulder.

"Izzie let go of me," Meredith hissed at Izzie.

"I'll do no such thing." Izzie continued to hold on to Meredith as she watched the elevator doors close.

Meredith turned and snapped at Izzie, "Why did you do that?!"

"What?" Izzie sighed in exasperation, "Stop you from harassing Addison?"

"Izzie I have to talk to her, she needs to let them take Richie's bone marrow."

Izzie pursed her lips shaking her head, "Meredith, get a grip you cannot talk to Addison right now."

Tears started to form in Meredith's eyes and she quickly retreated away from Izzie. She didn't know what she would do if Addison now refused to allow Richie to go through with the donation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison stood staring out the window. Richie had come through his surgery with flying colors and was now sound asleep. She rested her head on the glass window; it felt cool against her head. Addison had been in such deep thought she had not known anyone entered the room until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she stiffened slightly. Then relaxed when she realized it was her mother.

"How are you holding up sweetheart?" Madeline asked gently as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

Addison buried her face into her mother's shoulder, "I have never been so frightened in all my life."

"You know Sullivan is strong and has a lot to fight for and . . ."

"And he has the best surgeon, I know mom." Addison bit her lower lip, "He has to be okay."

Madeline nodded and brushed Addison's hair behind her ear then took both her hands in hers giving them a gentle squeeze, "He is going to come through this Addison. We have to believe that."

Addison gave her mother a weak smile and nodded back, "You're right I have to believe he is going to be alright."

Madeline pulled Addison back into a reassuring hug.

"Addison," Derek interrupted Addison and Madeline. The two women broke apart from the hug and looked on expectantly at Derek and Molly.

"Sullivan came through the surgery okay?"

"Yes," Derek's face broke out into a huge grin.

Addison froze for a second as what he said sunk in, "He's really going to be okay?"

Derek nodded, "Yes he is going to be just fine Addie."

"Oh god, thank you," Addison exclaimed. She pulled her mother into a hug, both women were in tears. She turned back to Derek and she hugged him tightly, "Thank you Derek."

Derek continued to grin at her, "Come on lets go see him, he is asking for you."

Addison hesitated a moment looking toward her mother. Madeline immediately knew what her daughter's concerns were and quickly answered, "Dr. Phillips and I will let everyone know Sullivan is going to be okay and I will keep an eye on Richie. Go on now, get out of here."

Addison leaned in and gave her mother a quick kiss, "Thanks mom." Derek reached out taking Addie's hand and they hurried off to the ICU.

Addison and Derek paused outside Sullivan's room. Derek spoke quietly, "It's just a precaution keeping him in the ICU."

Sullivan smiled when he noticed at Addison the door. She tentatively approached him and he reached out for her hand. Addison's smile grew as she quickly crossed the distance taking his hand. She sat down next to him hold his hand tightly in hers.

Derek leaned on the door jam smiling as he watched the exchange between his ex-wife and her husband.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." She leaned forward kissing him softly on the lips.

"I'll try my best not to scare you again," he said with a weak chuckle.

"I love you mio caro," Addie said softly.

Sully pulled her into his arms wrapping them gently around her and whispered, "I love too mia cuore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I don't know how many times I rewrote this chapter, I lost count. I almost ended it without letting you all know if Sully was going to be alright or not, then I realized the last two chapters you all thought he was either dead or could die and thought that was way too cruel. I hope you all enjoy the update, please review and let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Isn't It Ironic**

**Part 31**

Richard stood quietly at the door to Sully and Richie's room breathing a sigh of relief. He and Adele considered the Sanders family. Sully had been moved to Richie's room after a couple of hours of observation in the ICU. Richie was now sound asleep with A.J sprawled next to him sleeping just as soundly. Addison had tried talking A.J. into going home with his grandparents but he insisted he wanted to stay, that if she was going to stay at the hospital with his dad and Richie then he was going to stay too. So the entire family was camped out in the hospital for the night. Madeline was sleeping snuggly on Sully's chest now that she was fed.

"You realize you should be sleeping," Addie whispered in Sully's ear. "Derek will kick me out if you don't get your rest."

"Derek wouldn't dare, you know I have an in with the chief." Sully tightened his arms around Addie's waist pulling her closer.

Richard smiled chuckling to himself then cleared his throat as he entered the room, "You know its past visiting hours." He stood next to the bed with his arms crossed over his chest trying to look stern.

Sullivan and Addison started to protest, but Richard interrupted with a sly grin. "Of course I am much more lenient about the visitations rules when my staff is concerned."

Addison and Sullivan exchanged looks and laugh. "I do believe that is blackmail," Addison exclaimed.

Richard continued to give them his stern look, "Well?"

Addison's pager beeping pierced the air, she quickly turned it off, but not before it woke up Maddie. She reached out gently rubbing Maddie's back and took only a moment to calm her.

Addison frowned at her pager, "Preston is paging me. What on earth does he want?" She looked up at Richard with sharp nod, "I do believe seeing as you have been using our services since we arrived in Seattle we should be considered part of the staff," then she added quickly with a smirk, "for now."

Richard's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "Fine," he sighed with mock disappointment. "I won't kick you out."

Addie gave Sully a kiss, "Hopefully I won't be long." She then picked up a wide awake Maddie and deposited her in Richard's arms. "You get the honor of amusing Maddie while I'm gone," she said to a bewildered Richard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison found Preston at the ICU nurse's station along with George and a woman she did not recognize.

"Preston you paged me?"

Preston and George exchanged a slightly uncomfortable look; they weren't quite sure how to broach the subject. George cleared his throat then tentatively began. "I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but Jack Morgan was driving the other car." George looked at Addison expectantly, waiting for the name to register.

Addison raised her eyebrows in surprise that was one name she never thought she would hear again. "Is he okay?"

"Well, that's the thing," Preston began. "He made it through his surgery just fine, but he isn't waking up. I had them run a CT scan and even had Derek look at the scans."

"Addison this is Samantha Morgan, Jack's wife," George interrupted directing Addison's attention to the woman standing next to him.

Addison reached out to shake the woman's hand. Samantha shook Addison's hand, "My husband has spoken very highly of you. Dr. O'Malley said its Sanders now?"

Addison smiled and nodded at the woman, "I hope Jack will be okay." Addison turned to Preston and George then asked, "I don't really understand why you paged me, I don't see how I can help you since Jack's problem has nothing to do with my specialty."

"Medically there is no reason for him not to wake up, but . . ." George hesitated again.

Addison furrowed her brow, puzzled by what George was trying to get at, "But what George?"

"He was in the ER when Dr. Tucker started to tell you that he thought . . ."

"That he thought Sullivan was dead," Addison interrupted him with a grimace.

"Right," George said with a nod. "He saw you and was under the impression that he killed your husband. He was so upset that he had to be sedated."

"And you think I can help him how?"

Samantha Morgan then answered her, "Well I thought maybe if you talked to him, let him know your husband and son were okay . . ."

Addison blew out a slow breath. She had already known the driver of the other car had not been at fault. The accident had been cause by a motorcyclist who had cut the other driver off. He had tried in vain to avoid the motorcyclist only to have lost control. "What room is he in?"

Samantha smiled for the first time, "Follow me Dr. Sanders."

Addison nodded and fell in step with the other woman, "Please call me Addison."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison and Samantha stood at the door for a moment looking in on Jack before they crossed the room. Each woman sitting on either side of the bed next to Jack and Addison took his hand in hers, "I know you can hear me Jack. Dr. Burke tells me there is no reason for you not to wake up and Samantha told me you blame yourself." She squeezed his hand, "First off you need to know I don't blame you for this, it was an accident Jack. You didn't do this on purpose so stop blaming yourself." She glanced over at Samantha then back at Jack, there was still no change. "Come on Jack you need to wake up your wife and kids need you, don't give up." At her words Jack slowly opened his eyes. He smiled up at his wife then turned and was taken by surprise when he saw Addison looking down on him. She said smiling at him, "Welcome back Jack."

Jack's eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at. "I'm sorry," he said barely above a whisper.

Addison hushed him. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. Sullivan and Richie are both going to be fine."

Relief flooded over Jack's face. "Thank god," he whispered. Jack swallowed hard still looking up at Addison, "I'm sorry about before, when I . . ." he trailed off.

"That is one apology I am happy to accept."

"I don't understand how you can forgive me so easily."

"Jack, I forgave you that day." She continued gently holding his hand in hers, "There is something I always wanted to tell you. I need to thank you." She smiled at Samantha and Jack's surprised expressions. Addison grinned down at Jack, "You allowed me to let go and move on. I never would have allowed myself to fall in love with Sullivan if I was still hanging on to my lost marriage." She squeezed Jack's hand tightly, "And I never would have had the nerve to accept Sullivan's marriage proposal either if you didn't make me realize how short life was." She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes, "So thank you Jack. Thank you."

Jack smiled back at her with tears in his eyes, "I had always hoped I would see you again." He bent his head sheepishly, "I just wish it had been under different circumstances."

"Hey," she gave his hand another squeeze. "Stop beating yourself up Jack, it was an accident."

"I have always wanted to thank you for saving me." He looked at his wife and smiled then took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Everything I have now, I owe to you giving me a second chance."

Addison smiled at him, "I knew you didn't really mean to hurt me Jack. I knew it was the act of a distraught man whose grief was devastating him. I glad you were able to move on with your life and find happiness again."

Jack squeezed Addison's hand, "I'm glad I'm not the only one to find happiness." All three heads turned toward the door when they heard a sharp knock.

Preston and Molly stood at the door; Molly had a fussy Maddie in her arms. Addison's eyes lit up as she saw her daughter and smiled motioning them to enter.

She grinned at her daughter whose cries became squeals when she saw her mother. Maddie anxiously reached out to Addie and bounced excitedly in the intern's arms. "I thought Grandpa Richard was supposed to be watching you," she said as she reclaimed her daughter from Molly.

Preston and Molly exchanged sheepish grins then Molly said, "Dr. Webber looked a little desperate when she started crying, so I volunteered to bring her to you."

"I'm sure Dr. Burke would like to give you a quick exam Jack so he can make sure everything is okay, and its time to get this little one to bed." Addison said her goodbyes and quietly headed out of the room.

Preston stood beside Jack's bed and nodded, "Mr. Morgan it's good to have you back."

Jack beamed at his wife, "It's good to be back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley entered Ellie's room and she noticed Dr. Grey-Shepherd sleeping in the chair next to her daughter's bed. Ellie was also sleeping peacefully. Luckily in ICU rooms they kept the lights on so she could get to work without disturbing anyone, she tried to set up the IV as quietly as possible. Ellie already had a line established so it was just a matter up setting the bag up. She looked down and smiled at the sleeping girl reaching out gently touching the girl's cheek, she was wearing a pink knit cap with butterflies embroidered on it, since she had lost her hair from the chemo.

Riley spoke quietly, "Here you go sweetie this is going to make you all better."

Meredith's eyes slowly opened as it registered to her that someone had entered the room.

Riley looked up from what she was doing and smiled at the older woman, "I'm sorry to disturb you Dr. Grey-Shepherd, I was just setting up Ellie's IV."

Meredith sat up straight in her chair looking at the bag Dr. Stiles was hooking up to her daughter's IV. Riley nodded at her questioning look, "Yes, it's her bone marrow treatment."

"Addison . . . Dr. Sanders allowed them to harvest Richie's bone marrow?" Meredith said in surprise.

Riley nodded still smiling, "Of course, she made sure Dr. Bailey assisted Dr. Torres so Richie wouldn't have to endure another procedure. Surgery on his leg didn't interfere with collecting the bone marrow."

Meredith couldn't believe what she was seeing; her daughter was finally getting the bone marrow transplant she so desperately needed. She had thought after hearing about the accident it would never happen.

Derek leaned on the door jam smiling as he watched Meredith talking with Dr. Stiles. He pushed off the door jam and entered the room, when Meredith saw him and threw her arms around him excitedly. Derek wrapped his arms around her tightly then whispered, "See I told you there was nothing to worry about." Meredith buried her face into his shoulder she nodded. The rush of relief was overwhelming; their worst nightmare was finally coming to an end.

Riley smiled at the doctors as she quietly slipped out of the room. It was good to finally see the Shepherds happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you enjoyed the update, please review and let me know if you like it.


	32. Chapter 32

**I know its been forever since I've updated this story and I apologize for taking so long. You've all probably forgotten what has happened while waiting on my update. So here it is I hope you all enjoy.**

**Isn't It Ironic**

**Part 32**

Derek entered Sullivan and Richie's hospital room; and smiled as he took in the scene. Addison was sitting next to Richie reading him a story. Sullivan had his daughter snuggled on his chest while the Sanders' younger son was sitting on the end of Sullivan's bed with marker in hand intent on coloring his father's cast. Derek grinned when he noted the boy had as much marker on himself as he did the cast.

"Good morning," Derek said as looked over Sullivan's chart.

Sully raised his eyebrows and asked Derek hopefully, "So are you going to release me today?"

"Well if I listen to the chief, I'm not allowed to release you," Derek grinned back.

Sully's face fell, "What do you mean not allowed to release me?"

"I believe Richard thinks if I don't release you then you won't be able to go back to New York." Sully let out a laugh that woke Maddie. Sully gently rubbed her back and she immediately settled back down.

"Seriously though, everything from your scans looks great. I see no reason not to release you tomorrow." Derek's grin widened then he added, "As long as you stay in Seattle while you recuperate."

Richie's ears perked up as he caught the tale end of the conversation. "We get to stay in Seattle?" he asked excitedly.

"What you guys are staying in Seattle?" asked Beck enthusiastically as she entered the room. "Wait until I tell daddy."

"Tell daddy what?" Archer asked as he walked up behind Beck and kissed her on the cheek.

"They are staying in Seattle," she answered with a huge grin.

Archer turned a beaming smile to Madeline, "See I was right, you had nothing to worry about they are going to stay."

George and the interns entered the room, "What's all the commotion?" he asked.

Derek locked eye with Addison and gave her lopsided smile, "It seems the Sanders have decided to stay in Seattle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith looked up at the door when she heard a soft rap; she smiled at Addison and motioned for her to come into the room.

"How is she doing?" Addison asked quietly.

"She's hanging in there. Now it's just a matter of waiting and hoping that transfusion takes." Meredith looked shyly up at Addison, "I owe you an apology."

Addison held up her hand waving her to off, "Meredith there is no need, believe me I might have acted the same way had I been in your situation." She smiled down at the sleeping girl, "We all get a little crazy when our child's life is in danger."

Meredith rose from her chair blowing out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, but to still think about Ellie when Sullivan and Richie were both in danger."

Addison looked toward Meredith and smiled, "Richie had just as much to do with my decision. I couldn't have let Miranda go through with it if Richie wasn't ready, but he insisted that they still go through with the harvesting."

"You raise a pretty amazing boy."

Addison blushed slightly, "Thank you."

Meredith bit her lower lip, "Do you ever regret it?" She looked up at Addison apprehensively.

"Do I regret what?"

"Asking him for the divorce? He never would have gone through with it if he had known you were pregnant."

"No," she said firmly shaking her head. "Richie wouldn't have solved our marital problems. Sure if Derek knew he would have refused to divorce me and been the dutiful husband and father, but he would have also resented both of us for keeping him away from you."

Meredith nodded at the redhead, she was probably right.

"I do however regret keeping Richie's existence a secret from Derek. I was wrong to do that. I thought I was protecting him."

"Protecting him from what?"

"Look Meredith I don't expect you to understand what my marriage to Derek was like, but I couldn't allow Richie to ever feel like he was never wanted. Lets face it Richie's conception didn't come from a loving relationship, it came out of desperation."

Meredith nodded again, she knew all too well what it was like to have parents who didn't seem to want her and she wouldn't wish that on anyone. Under the same circumstances she might have done the same.

"I know Derek hasn't handled things very well since your return, but is there any chance that you will let him. . ."

"I'm sure Derek already told you this, but he signed away his parental rights . . ."

Meredith started to interrupt her, but Addison raised her hand to stop her.

"That being said I do want Richie to have a relationship with Derek." She smiled at Meredith, "They can start out being friends and get to know each other. How their relationship progresses is up to Derek and Richie."

"So I hear you will be staying in Seattle?"

Addison furrowed her brow, "I know very well you haven't left this room since Ellie's transfusion, so how on earth did you hear that rumor?"

Meredith laughed brightly for the first time, "You'd be surprised by what I hear."

Addison shook her head smiling, the gossip was alive and well at Seattle Grace, "Those are just nasty rumors going around, don't put any stock in what you hear."

"So does that mean you are not moving back to Seattle?"

Addison sighed, "We were so dead set against it, but it seems everyone in our lives is pushing us to move here. Including my mother," she said with exasperation.

"Would it be that horrible?" Meredith asked timidly.

Addison raised an eyebrow at the other woman, "I figured you would be counting the days for us go back to New York."

Meredith smirked at Addison. "The only problem I am going to have with you staying in Seattle is how disgustingly perfect you guys are."

Meredith nodded with her grin growing bigger.

"We aren't that bad," Addison said shaking her head and smiling.

Meredith laughed lightly, "Oh but you are and it's a bit nauseating."

"Oh shut up," Addison laughed giving Meredith a light punch on the shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sullivan hung up the phone, he was completely stunned. That was certainly not the reaction he was expecting, he figured they would be more understanding considering the extenuating circumstances.

Addison walked into the room noticing Sully's dazed look with the phone still cradled in his lap. "Hey what's wrong?" Addison looked around the room noting the kids were gone, "Are the kids ok?"

Sully was shaken out of his reverie and looked up at his wife, "The kids are fine. Our parents took A.J. and Maddie, and Derek took Richie to visit Ellie"

Addison gave him a slight nod pursing her lips, "Okay, if the kids are fine then what's going on?"

"I just got off the phone with Branford; it seems our contracts are not going to be renewed."

Addison's jaw dropped at this news and then she started to laugh uncontrollably. Sullivan looked at his wife baffled by her reaction, "Did you hear what I just said? We are no long employed."

Addison held on to her side trying to catch her breath, "Yes I heard you and now I am completely convinced there is a conspiracy against us."

Sully broke out into laughter and held a hand out toward his wife, she quickly crossed the distance and he wrapped his arms around her placing a light kiss on the end of her nose. "So how do you feel about staying in Seattle?"

She laughed wholeheartedly, "I don't think I have any other choice but to be happy about it."

Sully chuckled at his wife wrapping his arms tightly around her, "So I guess we are moving to Seattle."

"I guess we are moving to Seattle," Addison sighed contently as she snuggled deeper into Sullivan's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that is it, that's the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Once again I apologize for taking so long to finish the story.


End file.
